Shadow light
by Sora Miyara
Summary: CHAPTER 28! What if a young girl joins the Juppongatana? What kind of effect does she have on the not emotional Sojiro? What is the link between her and Kenshin? Read, have fun and review.
1. Default Chapter

**Shadow light **

Hey! I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ( if only I did… ) or any of the characters. This is my first fic about Rurouni Kenshin, so plz don't be to hard with reviews ) English is not my language( it is Dutch )so sorry if some thing are wrong and stuff )  
I hope you like it and have much fun! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one **

The girl ran as fast as she could, trying not to fall in the mud the rain created. She ran street in, street out, without looking back. She was followed by three men.

"Ha!" one of the three screamed. "She can't go anywhere now!"

He was right, she ran straight in a street with a dead end. She cursed herself for not paying attention to where she was going. As she turned around to face the three men, she felt staring eyes in here back. But she had learned to never face her back at the enemy and kept looking at the three men, every second coming closer to here.

"Stealing money from me ha?" said one of them, his face looking kind of weird in the moonlight.

"You won't get away that easy, you brat!" said the third one while he was taking a little dagger out of his pocket.

The girl was watching the dagger closely but still watching out for the other two. She still felt the staring eyes in her back.

"_Damn!_" she thought "_Who_ _is staring at me like that…maybe it is another guy…_"

She quickly turned her head lightly to the right. Did she saw something moving on the rooftop? She turned around just in time to see the man with the dagger attacking her. With a fast move, she got one little katana in her right hand and hit it in the man's hand. The man screamed out in pain and dropped the dagger. Then the girl got another little katana in her left hand and hit the man in his neck. Before the other two could say something, the third man fell dead on the mudded ground. The girl looked slowly at them without any expression.

"Who of you two wants to die now?"

The two men backed away slowly and then run away as fast as they could. The girl didn't get after them but instead hide the corps behind some barrels. Suddenly she had the feeling someone was standing right behind her. She turned around and tried to hit the person that stood behind her. But her katana was simply stopped by a gloved hand. Before she could do anything more she dropped here other katana in surprise. Here eyes growing wide from fear, staring in eyes as red as flames. ..

* * *

So that was chapter one, I'm sorry it is short, but it's a kind of introduction to the story .  
I hope you liked it, I promise I will make longer chapters smiles. Plz Review 


	2. Chapter two

** Shadow light **

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin blablabla you know the rest

Prev: Before she could do anything more she dropped here other katana in surprise. Here eyes growing wide from fear, staring in eyes as red as flames. ..

** Chapter two **

The girl never saw such a scary person like him before. His eyes were red, his hands gloved, and his body full with bandages, on some places you could see burned skin and he had a katana. She couldn't move out of fear and just stared at the man that was still holding her katana. He let go of it and the girl backed away quickly. She was thinking to run, but then he said something.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Now tell me your name, and then I tell you mine."

She just stared at him, his face showing no emotion. Then she saw a boy behind him, the same age as she.

"W-who is that?" she asked. She was ashamed that her voice was trembling and tried to look brave.

The boy took a step forward and bowed a little bit. "I'm Seta Sojiro and you are…?"  
The girl wasn't that scared anymore and answered. "Saotome Sora." She bowed back.

The boy smiled and pointed at the man with the bandages. "And this is Shishio-sama." Shishio nodded lightly and Sora made a little bow.

"What do you want from me?" Sora asked looking at Shishio. Her fear was disappeared like snow to the sun.

"You are a very good fighter." He said and then looked at the direction were the corps of the man lay. "But I can make u better, much better…"

"How do you mean?" Sora asked hesitating. "I can train you to be one of the best fighters in Japan, just like Sojiro here." Sojiro just smiled.

"Then you can join my Juppongatana and stand by my side when I conquer Japan." Sora couldn't believe what she just heard. "You are going to conquer Japan?"

Shishio smiled. "Indeed, you don't know half how strong I am." Sojiro nodded, still smiling. Sora noticed now how much muscles you could see true the bandages. But she still hesitated.

"You can kill who ever you want, everyone who gets in your way, everyone you want to take revenge on." Sora then looked to the ground.

"_Revenge_…" she thought.

_**Flashback**_

A woman was sitting against a wall outside. She was carrying a child of three years old and hold it close to her. "Don't worry…" she whispered to the crying child in her arms. "Don't cry…" Then a shadow came over the mother and child.  
A sword, a scream, blood and the child looked op. There was little spiky red hear before the little child eyes, but she still could see the owner of the shadow…

_**End flashback**_

Soras kept looking true her red long hair to the ground. Then she looked up. "Revenge…" she said softly. She nodded. "I'll do it."

Sojiro kept smiling and Shishio even smiled a little. "Then we must get going, before anyone sees us here." Sora picked up here two katanas and followed Shishio and Sojiro.

So that was chapter two, its not very long, I'm sorry again ) I hope you liked it. Plz review


	3. Chapter three

**Shadow light**

Hey! I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and you know the rest… Here is chapter three!

Prev: She nodded. "I'll do it." Sojiro kept smiling and Shishio even smiled a little. "Then we must get going, before anyone sees us here." Sora picked up here two katanas and followed Shishio and Sojiro.

* * *

Sora looked around. This was the fourth village that they where walking true. There were always people that looked scared at Shishio and even run in there houses. Sora looked at Shishio for a moment. Maybe he didn't notice it or he just didn't care. Shishio looked forward, still with no expression on his face.

"Where are we going to Shishio-sama?" Sora asked carefully.

Shishio didn't look at her, he kept looking forward.

"I will tell you once we are out of this village." He said.

Sora nodded and didn't ask anything more. When they where almost out of the village, five men stopped them. The where armed with knives and some katanas.

"You are that Shishio Makoto guy aren't you?!" One of them yelled. "That guy that betrayed the Meji!"

Shishio snorted. "I betrayed the Meji? They betrayed me…but that doesn't matter. I give you one warning. Let us pass."

Two of the men looked scared, but they didn't move. The men got there katanas and knives, standing in an attack position.

Sora wanted to take here katana to but Sojiro stopped here.

"Don't interrupt in Shishio-sama's fights. He always fights alone and by the way now you can see how strong he is."

Sora looked hesitating at the five armed men. They looked quit strong, they where al armed and they where with five. Shishio didn't really look weak, but he was alone and had only one katana to protect himself. Sora looked at Sojiro. He just looked smiling at Shishio.

Shishio didn't got his katana yet. His arms where still crossed over his chest. Then the five men attacked. In a quick move Shishio got his katana and attacked. It happened so fast. One of the men screamed, and then his neck was slashed trough. Another one screamed when his arm was cut of and he was then stabbed in his heart. Then two of them where slashed into two pieces and the last one fell dead when his head was chopped of. Shishio got his katana back in place and started to walk on.

Sojiro smiled and walked after Shishio. Sora looked with wide eyes to the five dead men, lying on the ground. She always killed only one of her attackers, just to scare the other of. Shishio murdered them all, all in maybe fifteen seconds…

She took one last look at the five bodies and then ran after Sojiro and Shishio.

When she was back with the two men, Sora looked carefully at Shishio. He didn't have any emotion on his face. He just looked forward like he did a minute before he killed those five men.

Then she looked at Sojiro, the boy was as always smiling.

"_Why is he always smiling like that…?_" she thought.

In the meanwhile they where out of the village and walking towards a forest. Behind the forest where mountains. They walked hours true the forest and then stopped somewhere in the middle of it.

"Sojiro," Shishio commanded. "Go get some wood for fire."

"Yes Shishio-sama!" The boy smiled and turned around.

Shishio was sitting on a rock now. Then suddenly he looked at Sora.

"You are wondering why I killed all five men don't you?"

Sora looked at Shishio with surprise. "Yes Shishio-sama."

Shishio nodded. "Well let me tell you something."

Sora nodded back at him and sat down on a thick branch of a tree that broke of.

"There is only one reason why I killed those men. I am strong, they are weak. That's the law of nature. Nature gave me the strength you saw. The strong shall live and the weak shall die."

Sora looked at her feet. "The strong shall live and the weak will die…" she said softly. "I understand that I think."

"And I gave them one chance to all get out of the way, but they didn't and now they are dead…That proves that they're not only weak, but also stupid."

Sora nodded. "But Shishio-sama…What did they mean when they said that you betrayed the Meji?"

Shishio looked at the red haired girl for a moment. He then pointed at his arm.

"Do you know why I have al this bandages?" Sora nodded no and Shishio continued.

"Once I worked for the Meji. My job was to assassin people for them. But the Meji was scared of my strength and my wish of power. They where afraid that I would betray them and they tried to kill me."

Sora was very interested in the rest of the story. "They tried to burn you, Shishio-sama?"

"Almost correct." said Shishio. "It was in an evening. I just had assassin a few people for the Meji when suddenly some workers of the Meji stood behind me. First they shoot me till I fell on the ground. Then they tried to set me on fire. They thought that the shooting and the burning would mean my dead. But they where wrong."

Shishio looked in the direction where Sojiro went.

"I killed some people of the Meji. But I had to hide all the time. Then one evening, Sojiro saw me. First I wanted to kill him, but he surprised me with his smile. He gave me food, bandages and shelter. Later he killed his family and came with me. That was about ten years ago I think."

Sora was a little bit shocked. "Sojiro killed his own family?"

Shishio nodded. "But I'm not the one who must tell you this. Ask Sojiro himself."

"Yes Shishio-sama." Sora answered. "But where are we going to?"

"Ah yes, I promised I would tell you once we where out of the village…"

He pointed to the right.

"Where going to the mountain Hieï, there is my secret hideout."

A few seconds later, Sojiro came back with lots of wood for a fire.

"Here I am with the wood for the fire Shishio-sama!" He said happily laying the wood on the ground. He tried to make a fire and a minute later there was a small fire.

"We will continue our journey in the morning." Shishio said looking in the fire. "It will take some hours to get to the mountain Hieï."

After an hour, just sitting quietly thinking, Shishio said it would be best to sleep. They all lay down on the grass underneath trees.

Sora was still thinking. Was it a good choice to go with Shishio? What was awaiting her in the mountain Hieï?

With all kind of thoughts in her head, she closed here eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

So, that was chapter three. I hoped you liked it. Review plz 


	4. Chapter four

**Shadow light**

Thanks for all the reviews!!!

**MiSao-chaN:** Really? Thank you for minding me a mistake I made, I will write Shishio-san now when Sojiro talks to Shishio. I hope you liked the rest.

"**Oro" Object:** Haha, thank you, I'm happy you think it is interesting.

**Animefan33392:** Thank you, there is a chapter two and three now, so you can see who is behind her.

Okay and here I go again: I do not own RK ( do you really have to say that every time? ) Have fun with chapter four!

Prev: Sora was still thinking. Was it a good choice to go with Shishio? What was awaiting her in the mountain Hieï? With all kind of thoughts in her head, she closed here eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Shishio, Sojiro and Sora continued there travel to the mountain Hieï. Sora didn't had such a good sleep but she wasn't tired or something. She was mostly thinking in the night.

Shishio walked as first, guiding Sojiro and Sora in the forest. Sojiro started talking with Sora.

"Did you have a good night Miss Sora?" with a smile he looked at Sora.

"Uh…ya, it wasn't bad…you?"

"Well to tell the truth Miss Sora, I had better nights." Sojiro said still smiling.

This made Sora laugh a little, she looked smiling at Sojiro. Then it was silent for a moment.

"We are almost there." Said Shishio suddenly. "In an hour we are there."

In ten minutes they where at the foot of the mountain, they began to go up the mountain using a little pad. And finally they where at the entrance of Shishio his secret hideout: the mountain Hieï, the shrine with the six arches.  
( AN: did I write this correct? )

Before someone of the three could open the door, the door already went open. A man stood behind the door. He had black hair and a green coat.

"Shishio-sama! I just knew you would com back this day!" He said very enthusiastic.

"Yes of course Houji." Shishio replied. "We had a little chance in the plans because of someone." He nodded in the direction of Sora.

Sora bowed a little at Houji and Houji bowed back surprised. Then Houji got close to Shishio.

"Shishio-sama, why is that girl here with you?" He asked curious.

"She is a new member of the Juppongatana." Shishio simply replied.

"A-a girl?!" Houji said clearly don't understanding why a girl of sixteen would join the Juppongatana.

"Yes Houji, a girl." Shishio said annoyed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no, of course not Shishio-sama!" Houji said quickly.

"Then let us in Houji."

"Of course Shishio-sama."

Two minutes later they where in a really beautiful hallway with very much doors in it. Sora looked around curious trying not to fall behind. Suddenly they stopped walking and Sora almost walked against Sojiro.

A beautiful woman came out from one of the doors. When she saw Shishio she ran at him.

"Shishio-sama!" the woman yelled very happy.

She hugged Shishio carefully and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I think you are a little bit late Shishio-sama…"

"Indeed I am Yumi, but I have a good reason for it. I have found a new fighter for the Juppongatana."

Yumi looked behind Shishio and then saw Sora. Yumi let go of Shishio and bowed at Sora.

"I am Yumi, nice to meet you."

Sora bowed back. "I am Sora, nice to meet you too Miss Yumi."

Yumi smiled. "A girl in the Juppongatana, who would ever think that would happen? But if Shishio-sama believes that you are strong enough, I believe it to."

"Thank you Miss Yumi." Sora smiled.

Shishio then started to talk with Houji. "We must make new plans now Houji. So let's go." Houji nodded.

"Can I com with you Shishio-sama?" Yumi asked.

"Of course you can Yumi."

"Sojiro?" Shishio asked. "Could you give Miss Sora a little bit information about this place here?"

Sojiro smiled. "No problem Shishio-san!"

Shishio turned around and with Yumi at his arm he followed Houji.

"Okay Miss Sora!" Sojiro said smiling to Sora. "What do you want to see first?"

"Uhm…let us start by the beginning."

"O ya, that a good idea!" Sojiro said scratching his head, but still smiling.

Sora started to laugh. "Well let's go then."

Sojiro nodded. "Follow me Miss Sora."

They stopped at the first door in the hallway.

"This is a large bathroom, and with large I mean very large. Normally I would show you how it looks inside, but maybe somebody is in there…"

Sora smiled. "Okay, let's go to the next door."

After very much doors they came at the last one.

"This is a bedroom they build. But nobody is using it. So I guess it will be yours now."

Sojiro opened the door and Sora gasped. It. Was. Huge.

"Wow! It's so beautiful! Thank you!"

Sojiro was really surprised that Sora hugged him. Nobody hugged him before…it felt…nice.

Sora let go of Sojiro and walked to the bed. She sat on it, touched the soft pillow and smiled happily. This was just great.

Sojiro smiled to. "Now, I think it's almost time for dinner Miss Sora. Follow me please."

They came in a very big room with a long table in the middle of it. About five people where putting the table ready.

"Who are all this people?" Sora asked curious.

"They all work for Shishio-san." Sojiro simply replied smiling.

"Really?"

Sojiro nodded. "There are more in the kitchen to. And some doing the laundry. And some just cleaning the place up."

"Wow…it's really…impressing." Sora said.

Then Sora saw there where already people at the table. She all knew them. It were Yumi, Houji and of course Shishio. Sojiro walked to the table and Sora followed quickly.

"Hello Shishio-san. Are you already done with your new plan?" Sojiro asked while he was giving Sora a seat.

"Thank you Sojiro." Sora said smiling at the boy.

"No, we all decided to eat first, it has been a long journey." Shishio answered holding a glass with red wine in his hand.

"A yes I see Shishio-san." Sojiro took a seat for himself across Sora.

Then some people came with plates with lots of food on in the room. They all putted it on the table, bowed at Shishio and walked away. Everything looked delicious and Sora couldn't stop smiling.

After the meal Sora talked a little with Yumi, who was sitting next to her.

"You like the place here?" Yumi asked kindly.

"It's really great in here, I love this place already!"

Yumi smiled. "I'm glad you like it here Miss Sora."

"Miss Yumi," Sora asked. "when will I meet the other members of the Juppongatana?"

"I don't really know Miss Sora." Yumi answered. "I think once Shishio-sama needs them."

"Ow I see. So it can take a while before I see someone else of the Juppongatana?"

"Not really Miss Sora." Yumi smiled. "There is sitting someone of them across you."

Sora looked up at Sojiro. "You are in the Juppongatana Sojiro?"

They boy looked up when he heard his name. "Yes, I am and Houji is too."

Sora looked at Houji. He didn't really look like a fighter. He was talking to Shishio and nodded when Shishio said something.

"But Houji doesn't fight, he settles all kind of thing around here." Sojiro said like he was reading Sora her mind.

"Ah okay, he didn't really look like a fighter to me." Sora said smiling.

Yumi laughed. "I completely understand what you mean."

After a few minutes more talking they all stood up from the table. Immediately, people came in the room to get everything of the table. They all bowed at Shishio and then got the plates of the table.

"Let's get our plan finished now Houji. Are you coming with us Yumi?" Shishio asked when they all had left the room.

"Yes Shishio-sama."

And for the second time Houji, Yumi and Shishio walked away.

"Um…excuse me Sojiro?" Sora asked.

"Yes Miss Sora?"

"Um…could I take a bath please?"

"A bath? No problem Miss Sora, follow me."

They walked at the door that leaded to the bathroom.

"Here you are Miss Sora. Do you want me to stay here so nobody can enter?"

"That would be very nice of you thank you Sojiro."

"Take your time Miss Sora, I don't mind standing here at all."

"Thanks again." Said Sora smiling and she opened the door.

When she closed the door her mouth dropped open. It was like Sojiro said: large.

She walked to the bathtub and saw it was already full with water. She got on her knees and putted her hand in the water. The water was warm.

"_It's kind of freaky, but very funny._" She thought when she got back on her feet.

She got out of her clothes and slipped herself carefully into the warm water. She sighed, it really felt good. Sora looked around. It was really beautiful in the room.

She closed here eyes. She had never thought she would end in a place like this.

So that was chapter four. I hope I didn't write things wrong. I also hoped you liked it and you will review if you did. See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter five

**Shadow light**

Again…I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But let me take a look at the reviews first.

**Annoying-GuineaPig:** Thank you very much, I will try to keep it good

**Shihali: **I'm thinking about it to tell how Sora learned fighting like that. I think I have an idea already, but I need to get it into the story. And yes, now it isn't really the JUPPONgatana any more, but I don't think somebody is going to make a drama out of it ( or so I hope ) I also read you story Circle in the sky, I thought it was very good, keep up he good stuff .

**MSN-chan:** O MY GOD!!! **:D **I am really, really, really sorry!!! I think I didn't read your tip good… I wanted to write san, but accidentally I wrote chan… Please forgive me **:D **I rewrote chapter four again, so all the chans are out **:D **And yes I saw RK, I have a couple of DVDs of it. I wouldn't write a story about something when I wouldn't know anything about it And again I hoped you liked the rest.

**Tif:** Sora isn't Kaoru. Sora is a character I created, she doesn't have anything to do with Kaoru. I hope you liked the rest of the story .

Well here I go again; here is chapter five…

Prev: She got out of her clothes and slipped herself carefully into the warm water. She sighed, it really felt good. Sora looked around. It was really beautiful in the room. She closed here eyes. She had never thought she would end in a place like this.

After fifteen minutes lying in the warm water of the bath, Sora got out of it and got back dressed. She opened the door of the bathroom. Sojiro was, like he had promised, standing next to the door.

"Hello Miss Sora," he said when Sora closed the door behind her. "Did you enjoy your bath?"

"It was great, thank you Sojiro."

Sojiro smiled, like he always did. "No problem Miss Sora. Now, what do you think about a little bit training?"

"Training? Okay. A little bit training before I can see the rest of the Juppongatana is a good idea."

"Good, follow me Miss Sora." Sojiro turned around and walked away.

A few doors later, Sojiro stopped. He opened the door and let Sora go in first. It was a big room with nothing in it.

"Okay Miss Sora, you stay here and I'll go there." Sojiro said walking away from Sora. Then he turned around facing her.

"Now, get your Katana's and attack me the best you can."

Sora nodded and got her Katana's in her hands. Sora got in an attack position and attacked. She aimed at Sojiro his leg. But when she was about to strike, the leg was gone. Her eyes shot open when she felt the backside of Sojiro his katana hit her back. She felt to the ground, but got up again and looked at where Sojiro was. He was there again, smiling like he always was.

"Your concentration on the enemy isn't big enough Miss Sora." Sojiro said looking at the surprised Sora.

"What? But…suddenly you where gone!" said Sora trying to defend herself.

"Of course. Do you keep standing still when someone's attack you?"

"N-no…you are right. But this time…" She got back in an attack position. "I will hit you…"

Sojiro smiled. "Okay, give me your best shot Miss Sora."

For the second time Sora attacked and for the second time Sojiro disappeared.

"_I must concentrate…_" She thought standing still. She listened to the sound Sojiro his foot where making on the ground.

"_Concentrate…he is…_" Sora turned around quickly.

"There!" she attacked. The sound of two swords hitting each other could be heard.

Sora fell to the ground again and Sojiro landed on his knees.

"That was very good Miss Sora. You could block my attack."

The girl got up. "Ya but I was on the ground and you're not."

"That's because I have more strength. I could control my landing. For you the hit of our swords was to hard for you to handle."

Sora nodded. "I see. So, I wasn't that bad after all."

"Aha, it was very good, you will become a good fighter I think."

Sora blushed a little. "Uh-thanks Sojiro."

Sojiro was about to say something but the door went open. It was one of Shishios workers. He bowed.

"Sojiro-sama…Miss Sora… Shishio-sama asked if you two would come to him."

Sojiro smiled. "We will be right there."

The man bowed again and disappeared true the door.

"Well, let's go to Shishio-san then."

Sojiro and Sora got out of the training room and walked to Shishios room.

( AN: I mean the room where he talks to the Juppongatana and stuff )

Sojiro knocked the door and then opened it.

Shishio was sitting on a sofa with Yumi hugging him. Next to the sofa was Houji, watching Sojiro when he closed the door behind him.

"You called us Shishio-san?" The boy said smiling.

"Yes I did," Shishio answered. "I wanted to tell you something about the new plan."

Sojiro nodded. "Yes Shishio-san?"

"It is time again to go to the village of Senkaku, Yumi is going with me, and I wanted to ask you if you would come with us."

"Sure Shishio-san. But what about Miss Sora?"

"O yes Miss Sora." Shishio said looking at the girl that was standing next to Sojiro. "I want you to stay here. Not that I think you can't handle it, I just think its better that you do."

Sora was a little bit disappointed but nodded. "Yes Shishio-sama."

Shishio looked at Sojiro again. "So Sojiro, you better go to sleep now, so we can go right away in the morning."

Sojiro smiled and bowed. "I will Shishio-san."

Sora bowed to Shishio too and with Sojiro she left the room.

They kept walking until they where at the door off Soras room.

"I wish you a good night Miss Sora. I will see you in a couple of weeks. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Sojiro."

With a smile on his face Sojiro turned around and walked to his own room. When Sora heard Sojiro his door shut, she got inside her room herself. She smiled again, seeing the room for the second time. Sora sat on her bed again. She wasn't really tiered. She looked at one of her Katana's to see her yellow eyes looking back at her. She brought the katana closer to her and now saw the half of her face. Her yellow eyes…they let remind her of someone…

"Mother…" she almost said in a whisper.

**_Flashback _**

_A woman was running with a child of three in her arms. She tripped and fell to the ground. The child was crying and held her mother close. The woman crawled to a wall and leaned with her back against it. The child opened her eyes to see the yellow eyes of her mother filled with tears. "Don't worry…" she whispered to the child in her arms. "Don't cry…" She kissed the little girls red hair and hugged her. Then, the mother heard footsteps and she looked up. Here eyes were filled with fear. "No please! Spare us! Spare this child!" The little girl closed her eyes when she heard the striking of a sword. Her mother screamed when someone stabbed her trough her heart. The little girl's eyes shot open when she felt the blood of her mother on her. The girl looked at her mother. Her yellow eyes were open and out the corners of her mound there was blood. She was dead…The little girl looked up with tears in her eyes, looking at the murderer of her mother…_

_**End flashback**_

Sora still looked at the reflection of her eyes. But now here yellow eyes were filled with tears. She threw the katana on the ground that landed with a loud bang. She let her head rest in her two hands and then heard footsteps running to her door. Sora looked up and tried to dry her eyes quick. Someone knocked her door.

"Miss Sora, are you dressed?" It was the voice of Sojiro speaking true her door.

Sora swept her tears away. "Ya I am."

The door slowly opened and Sojiro his smiling face appeared.

"Miss Sora do you know what that loud ba…?" He stopped talking when he saw Soras red eyes from crying.

"Is something wrong Miss Sora?" There was a little bit concern in his voice but he kept smiling. He shut the door behind him.

"I'm fine now I think." Sora said almost whispering.

Sojiro walked to her and sat next to her. "You can tell me if you want to."

Sora looked at Sojiro his face. It was smiling. She got a little bit angry. Was it so funny to see her crying?

"Why are you smiling Sojiro?"

Sojiro looked surprised first but smiled again quickly. "Ah…that's a long story Miss Sora…"

"Tell me please."

Then it was silent for a moment.

"Okay, I will Miss Sora… I think you have the right to know."

He looked at his hands.

"It all happened ten years ago. Before I met Shishio I lived with another family. I was a slave for them, they always hit me and let me do everything."

"Then one evening, I got the blame of something again. I can't remember that very well. They threw me outside and I smiled. I learned that if I started crying, they would only hit me harder till I stopped crying. So I always smiled, then they stopped hitting me."

"_That's so sad for him…_" Sora thought looking at Sojiro who was still smiling.

"They told me that I would sleep outside that night, but first I had to work on there rice fields. When I was done, I was kind of tired and I was healing one of my wounds. Then I heard a scream. I walked to the place where the scream came from and saw one man killing a few policemen. It was Shishio-san…"

"So that is how you've met Shishio-sama?"

"Yes. He wanted to kill me first, but I was saved by my own smile. I hid him at the place where the family I lived, kept there rice and other stuff. I gave him bandages and food, and from Shishio-san I got my first sword for my help."

Sojiro stopped talking for a second and then continued.

"I didn't know what I had to do with the sword so I hid it. But one evening the family I lived came to know what I was doing. They tried to kill me and put the blame on Shishio-san. But I killed them first. I was saved thanks to the sword and words of Shishio-san. The strong shall live and the weak shall die…that is what Shishio-san taught me, about ten years ago."

Then it was silent for a moment.

"What happened after you killed that family you lived with?" Sora asked quietly.

"I joined Shishio-san. I just kept smiling, not showing my emotions. If I showed my emotions I would be weak, so I hid them."

Sojiro looked back at Sora again, still smiling.

"But I still don't know what that loud bang was I heard and why you were crying."

"Oh…" said Sora getting her katana of the ground. "I threw this at the ground, because I…"

Sora stopped stalking and looked at her reflection again. She held her katana firmly, another attack of rage and sadness was coming. Suddenly Sojiro took the katana gently out of her hands. Sora looked up surprised. Sojiro put the katana down next to him and looked at Sora again.

"Go on Miss Sora…because you…?" asked Sojiro smiling.

Sora sighed. "Because I… I thought about my mother…I got angry and threw my katana to the ground…Sorry…"

"You were angry at your mother?"

Sora tried not to cry again. "No…I was angry at the person who…murdered her…"

"I see…" Sojiro said soft, but still with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry that I was so impolite."

"You don't have to be…you couldn't know…"

It was silent for a moment. Sora looked at the ground and Sojiro looked smiling to Sora.

"You want to tell something about it Miss Sora?"

Sora looked at Sojiro. "Not now…maybe later…"

Sojiro nodded and got up. "Okay Miss Sora, whenever you are ready for it. I must go to sleep now, or Shishio-san will be a little bit mad at me."

Sora smiled. "Ya you better do that then."

Sojiro walked to the door and opened it.

"Good night Miss Sora and I see you again in a couple of weeks."

"Good night to you too Sojiro and goodbye."

The young boy closed the door behind him.

Sojiro walked smiling to his room.

"_What happened in there?…I never did things like that before…Miss Sora has a really weird effect on me…_" Sojiro thought when he reached the door of his room.

"_O well…It's just because I'm tired I think. Better get some sleep._"

The young boy got in his room and closed the door.

A couple of room's farter away, someone else was thinking to. Sora had put on her pajamas and was walking to her bed.

"_He is a sweet boy…but a little bit weird too…_" She thought when she got under the covers.

"_I'm going to miss him when he is gone…_"

Sora closed her eyes and five minutes later the girl was asleep.

So that was chapter five. I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome, flames not.


	6. Chapter six

**Shadow light**

Hi! I do not own RK. This is chapter six of my story Shadow light. I hope you liked it so far and you will like this chapter and the up-coming chapters too. But first reviews!

**Cam:** Thank you very much! I will update, that's no problem.

**Shihali:** I will search for the story's if I think about them I will think about your second tip when I am writing. And, ya, the mix of Japanese and English, is it really so bad then? Your fourth thing is about Sojiro right? Let me get to your fifth thing too. I think every writer chances the characters personality a little. I never read a story before were I could say: That is really an excellent personality copy of… And you say Sojiro is not a romantic and stuff. How do you know that so sure? There isn't any episode were Sojiro has to do something with love. Don't get me wrong ore something I respect your opinion of Sojiro and the other characters, but it is till my story. I hope you liked the rest of the strory.

So here is…chapter six! Enjoy!

Prev: Sora had put on her pajamas and was walking to her bed. "_He is a sweet boy…but a little bit weird too…_" She thought when she got under the covers. "_I'm going to miss him when he is gone…_" Sora closed her eyes and five minutes later the girl was asleep.

* * *

Sora was asleep in her new room in the mountain Hieï. She was twisting and turning because she was dreaming about her past.

_**Dream**_

_An eleven year old Sora was sitting in the room of the orphanage she was living from the day her mother was killed. The murderer had left when he had killed her mother. He thought she would die from the cold and had walked away, leaving Sora by her death mother. But somebody found her and brought her to the orphanage. She was here almost eight years. _

_It was evening and she was about to put on her pajamas when she heard a lot of noise in the hallway. She quickly ran to her room door and opened it looking in the hallway. Some other orphans were doing the same thing as her. Sora's eyes were filled with fear when she saw six men standing in the hallway. They had katana's and on the katana's was…_

"_Blood!" Sora thought, she wanted to run but her legs refused to move. An orphan worker appeared in the hall. He looked shocked to the six men. "Please leave these children alone!"_

_One of the men laughed and walked to the orphan worker. "Shut up!" he yelled. He grabbed the orphan worker by his neck and cut his throat trough. Some children screamed and got back in there rooms. Sora watched how the orphan worker fell death on the ground, blood coming out of his throat._

"_Get the girls!" yelled the man who just killed the orphan worker. "Kill the boys! There lives are nothing worth anyway!" The five other men got in some rooms. Sora heard screaming, striking of swords, crying… _

_Sora saw that it wouldn't take long till the men where at her room. She closed her door quickly and ran to her closet. She hid herself in her closet, tears of fear were running down her cheeks._

_She heard the door go open. And someone stepped in her room. Sora tried not to breathe hard and closed her eyes. "Little child? Little child?" she heard someone saying. "Where are you…?" Suddenly the doors of her closet flew open and a hand pulled her out rough. "I found you little child!" the man yelled in her face. "A girl! Good! You will live a little bit longer then the boys here!" He laughed and dragged her out of her room. _

_Sora tried to get loose from the mans grip and started to pull. The man hit her on the head whit his hand. "Stop it idiot!" he yelled. Sora closed her eyes, tears of pain were in her eyes._

_The man dragged here out of the orphanage and got here inside a carriage. He closed the doors of it and ran back to the orphanage. Sora looked around. It was a really big carriage. She saw other girls, most of them where crying, others where very silent from the shock. _

_The time in the carriage looked like hours. But it was maybe just ten minutes. The six men ran out of the orphanage to the carriage. The carriage started driving. _

"_What is going to happen to us…?" Thought Sora, looking to the other girls._

_**End dream**_

Sora suddenly was awake and almost fell out of her bed.

"_What happened? Where am I? I… I'm in the mountain Hieï. I almost forgot…_" She thought getting calm again.

She had that dream almost every night. Sora sighed and got out of her bed. She wouldn't be able to sleep now anyway.

She wanted to take her clothes and saw that they were clean.

"Shishio-sama's workers must have done this." She said quietly getting dressed.

She looked out of her window. It was almost day again. Sora turned around and walked to her door. She opened it and saw Houji walking a few steps further.

"Good morning Houji." Said Sora closing the door behind her.

Houji turned around. "Good morning to you too." He said and started to walk away again.

"Is Sojiro gone already?" Sora asked running after Houji.

"Yes, about a half an hour or so."

"Oh…" said Sora disappointed. "Thanks Houji."

She walked to the eating room and sat down at the table. She just sat on her chair when two workers of Shishio ran in the place and put food in front of her nose. They bowed and left the room.

"_Now…That was really freaky…_" She thought and started to eat her breakfast.

After her breakfast she stood up ( Two workers of Shishio again ran in the place and got everything of the table and bowed again. ).

She walked out the room when she saw, another, worker of Shishio running to her.

"Miss Sora." He said bowing at her. "Houji-sama asks if you could come to the training room."

"Ow okay, I will, thanks."

The man bowed again and leaded Sora to the training room. He opened the door and closed it when Sora was in.

"You called me Houji?" asked Sora walking to the man.

"Indeed…Stop there!" Houji said when Sora was in the middle of the room.

Sora stopped surprised.

"Do you have your katana's with you?" Houji asked.

Sora nodded. "Yes, I always have."

"Good, Shishio-sama asked me to train you. But not like Sojiro did."

Sora looked confused to Houji. He clapped in his hands and some ninjas came running in the room. They surrounded Sora. The girl looked surprised to the ninjas that were standing in an attack position.

"Better get your katana's now girl…" Houji said.

Sora did what he asked.

"Attack!" Houji yelled suddenly. Some of the ninjas ran to Sora.

"What the…?" Sora said stopping one of the ninja's attack with her sword. A second ninja attacked her in the back and she had to use her second katana to block that attack. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Another ninja had attacked her while she had blocked the two attacks. Her arm began to bleed and she jumped away out of the group of ninja's.

"_Damn…_" she thought. "_They_ _mean it, they are trying to kill me..."_

Suddenly Houji yelled something. "You must kill them before they kill you!"

"Kill them!?" Sora yelled back blocking another attack from a fourth ninja who attacked.

"Yes! If you want to stay alive!" Houji yelled back.

Sora jumped away when one ninja almost hit her leg.

"_I think I have no choice…_" Sora thought turning around to the ninjas who were attacking her.

One of the ninjas tried to hit her neck. Sora kneeled to avoid the attack and hit the ninja in his stomach. The ninja screamed out in pain and fell death on the ground.

Two ninjas attacked her. Sora attacked with her two swords and chopped of both the heads. Another ninja tried to attack her leg and Sora jumped. She hit the ninja on his head and the ninja screamed. He then also fell death on the ground.

The fight continued this way till all the ninja's were dead on the ground and Sora was covered with blood.

Houji stared at the girl, his mouth dropped open from surprise. Sora got her katana's back in place and looked at the wound on her arm. It was pretty deep and she started to feel the pain.

"What the hell was the meaning of this Houji?" Sora asked looking angry at Houji.

"I-i-it were orders from Shishio-sama!" Houji said trying to defend himself.

"Shishio-sama ordered to kill me? That was the order?"

"The order was to train you this way! A training were you could die if you didn't try hard."

Sora still looked angry at Houji. Would Shishio do something like that? Would he care if she died when she was 'training'? She had to admit to herself…she wasn't sure.

"Whatever Houji. I'm going to get this healed…" Sora turned around and left the room. She walked to the room where the doctor was in case someone got sick, or like in Sora her case, hurt.

She knocked the door and got in. The doctor, and old man, jumped up from his chair and bowed.

"Can I help u Miss Sora?"

Sora showed the wound on her arm. "Yes, can u heal this?"

The man nodded. "Of course. Please sit down."

The man started to heal the wound and a couple minutes later he was ready.

"Thanks." Sora said leaving the room.

She looked around. What should she do now? Sojiro wasn't away for one day and she was bored already. Sora sighed. Suddenly she felt sleepy.

"_It must be the medicine to ease the pain._"

Sora walked to her room again. She walked in, forgetting to close the door behind her and fell on the bed. She felt asleep before she could to anything more.

_**Dream**_

_The fourteen year old Sora was awakened roughly by a man, yelling in her ear and throwing her out of her bed._

"_Get up you lazy brat!" Sora quickly got of the floor and ran to the filthy bathroom grabbing some clothes of a chair._

_Three years ago she lived at an orphanage, but with some other orphans, she was taking along with six men who trashed the place and killed every man and woman in there. They only took the girls with them._

_And then she landed here, in some kind of an attraction for the people. Little girls fighting each other, in a battle between life and dead. Who won stayed alive, who loosed was killed by the winner. _

_She was trained hard in the skills with a sword. For three years she fought girls around her age, winning and killing. _

_She was one of the best, she never had lost one fight. If she had, she wouldn't be standing there right now in the bathroom getting dressed. She looked at her reflection in the broken mirror. Tired yellow eyes looked at her. Every day eyes of men looked at her, when she fought and killed another girl in the arena. _

_She didn't wanted to kill, but if she didn't, she would die herself. _

"_Kill or be killed…" she thought and walked out the bathroom._

"_Faster!" the man yelled at her when she came out of the bathroom. "There's a fight waiting for you after your meal!"_

_Sora almost ran to the kitchen to get here breakfast. It always was the same thing. It was tasteless and grey and sometimes other girls got sick of it. _

_She sat on the ground next to Kasumi, a good friend of her. _

"_Good morning…"Kasumi said sarcastic. _

_Sora grinned. "Good morning indeed."_

_She took a bite of the grey stuff, drew a crazy face and looked at Kasumi who was grinning at her. Kasumi was the only thing that could make her happy in the arena._

_Kasumi bowed to Sora who bowed back at her._

"_We must find a way to escape this hellhole." Kasumi whispered to Sora._

"_Your thinking just the same thing as me Kasumi." Sora replied, also whispering. _

_A man of the arena walked trough all the eating girls, Kasumi and Sora started to eat again. If they would know what they were trying to do, they would both be killed. They silently finished there breakfast when another man of the arena, started to read the names of the one who would be fighting now. "Saotome Sora." Sora stood up and suddenly Kasumi took her hand in hers._

"_We will be leaving this place together, right Sora?" Kasumi said softly._

_Sora smiled and pinched Kasumi's hand softly. "Of course Kasumi…together."_

_She let go of Kasumi's hand and walked to the room were she would be prepared for the fight._

_Twenty minutes later, Sora stood behind a closed door, waiting till she got the order to go in the arena. She heard the crowd behind the door yelling, it made her sick. Why could they have pleasure in two girls trying to kill each other? _

_Sora got her two katanas and looked at them. How many girls had she already killed with them? For Sora it looked like countless. Suddenly a voice of a man ordered her to go in the arena. Sora raised her head and the doors went open. Fifty men or so were yelling when she walked in the arena. The door that was a little bit further away went open to. Soras eyes were filled in disbelief when she saw her opponent. _

_It was Kasumi._

"_No…No…" thought Sora. "Please let me be wrong. Please let it be someone else then Kasumi."_

_But if Sora wanted it ore not, Kasumi stayed Kasumi. They stood against each other. Sora saw in Kasumis eyes that she thought the same thing as her. Someone of them had to die. _

"_Kasumi…I…" Sora said but was interrupted by Kasumi._

"_Sora, don't hesitate to kill me if you have the chance. I rather want to die because of you then by somebody else." Kasumi eyes looked serious in Sora's._

_Sora nodded. "The same to you Kasumi…the same to you."_

_They bowed at each other, backed a few steps away and stood in an attack position. The start signal was giving and the fight began. _

_Kasumi attacked with one katana and Sora blocked. With her other katana, Sora attacked, but Kasumi jumped back. The crowd screamed and yelled in pleasure when the fight continued. Kasumi hit Sora in her shoulder when she attacked again. Blood dripped over Sora's sleeve and she continued the fight. Sora attacked with her two katanas in one hit, but Kasumi blocked it. Kasumi and Sora looked to each other._

"_Your not giving yourself fully Sora. Use all the strength you have." Kasumi said with pain filled in her eyes. _

_Kasumi was right. Sora wasn't fighting with all of her strength. Sora jumped back and nodded. She had no choice… she had to kill Kasumi. In one hit she would kill her, so Kasumi shouldn't feel pain._

_So Sora attacked, aiming at Kasumis neck. But something happened. Kasumi jumped, trying to avoid the attack and was pierced true her heart by Soras sword. Kasumi screamed in pain, blood coming out of her mouth. The crowd screamed in pleasure, Sora screamed in disbelief and Kasumi fell on the ground. Sora got on the ground as well, holding Kasumi in her arms. Tears of pain and sadness rolling of her cheeks. Kasumi couched, more blood came out of her mouth. Sora pushed her face in Kasumi's black hair._

"_Why…I didn't…I didn't mean to…" She said in Kasumis hair. _

_Kasumi touched Sora's hand weakly. "I-know Sora…I know…d-don't worry…"_

_Sora kept crying in Kasumi'' s hair and holding her. "We said we would leave this place together Kasumi…We said…And now…You…"_

"_Sora, promise me… t-that you will…escape from this place…t-this day…"_

_Sora nodded. "I promise…I will never forget you Kasumi."_

_Kasumi smiled. "And I will never forget you… Goodbye…Sora…"_

"_Goodbye…Kasumi…" _

_Kasumi's hand fell on the ground. Kasumi was dead. Sora kissed Kasumi's hair and stood up. Two men came in the arena to take Sora away. Sora got her katana's back in her hands and attacked them. They screamed and fell dead on the ground. Sora ran trough the door, out of the arena._

"_Where is the exit? Where?" she thought running true the hallways of the arena. _

"_There she is! Get her!" Three men came after her. Sora turned around and attacked again. In a fast attack, she chopped of the heads and began to run again. Finally she had reached the exit. She ran outside, not looking back. She ran away from the arena, away from Kasumi, away from her past as fast as she could. _

_**End dream**_

With a shock Sora was awake, almost falling out of the bed again. She looked at the clock and saw that she was asleep for some hours now. Sora stood up from her bed and walked out of the room. It was almost dinner time so she walked to the eating room and sat down at the table. As always, Shishio's workers came in the place and put delicious food in front of Sora's nose. She still thought it was freaky that they did that, but she thought it was kind of funny too. She ate and left the room. Again she saw Houji walking in the hallway and Sora walked to him.

"What are you doing Houji?"

"Do you care Miss Sora?" He said annoyed.

Sora looked a bit angry at Houji. "Hey. You are the one that tried to kill me with that 'training' of yours."

"I didn't tried to kill you and beside, it wasn't my training it was Shishio-sama's training."

"Ya whatever… Do you now something I can do around this place?"

Houji sighed. "You can go to my library and search some books to read, just leave me alone will you?"

"I guess I will do that then." Said an annoyed Sora and walked away. She walked to the library, she knew were it was cause Sojiro told it.

"_Sojiro…_"Sora thought. "_What would he be doing now?_"

She got in the library and walked to one of the bookshelves.

"Where should I start, there are so many books in here." she said silently to herself. And so Sora began her search.

* * *

What a stupid ending for a chapter **:D** O well, I hoped you liked it. Reviews are still welcome, flames not . 


	7. Chapter seven

**Shadow light**

Wow my chapters keep coming I hope everyone liked it so far. As far as I can see, I haven't had bad reviews, so I'm happy Talking about reviews let me look at them.

**Shihali:** You really like to review and give tips to me don't you? **:p** I thank you again for the advice you gave me, I will think about it, but I am not going to correct the Japanese and English mix. Just because it would be a little bit confusing. I'm at chapter seven now, it would be weird that I suddenly chance my style of writing. And with that wound thing, you act like the wound is _poof_ gone, but it isn't. Sorry if I confused you then. And thanks that you like Shishio's idea of training in my fic. I had the feeling I had made Shishio a little bit too nice in the beginning, I'll be watching that now** :D** For the fourth time, I hope you liked the story **:D**

**Charming woman: **I don't really know what to say to you. You say almost the exact same thing as Shihali **:D** So maybe you must read the answers I wrote to her. I hope you liked the story after all.

**Genki Ninjagirl: **You are totally right…Sojiro is really the cutest anime boy ever!** :D**

**Victoria: **Thank you for the nice review. And belief me…my story isn't finished yet **:p**

**Gork:** Thank you **:D **

**Annoying guinea-pig:** Thank you again** :D**

And here comes another chapter…Chapter seven! Have fun reading!

Prev: Houji sighed. "You can go to my library and search some books to read, just leave me alone will you?" "I guess I will do that then." Said an annoyed Sora and walked away. She walked to the library, she knew were it was cause Sojiro told it. "_Sojiro…_"Sora thought. "_What would he be doing now?_" She got in the library and walked to one of the bookshelves. "Where should I start, there are so many books in here." she said silently to herself. And so Sora began her search.

* * *

Almost two weeks were past without Sojiro for Sora. She was mostly reading or training with Houji. She was on her way to breakfast when she saw Shishio appear at the end of the hallway. She walked hastily to Shishio and Yumi, who was of course next to Shishio, and bowed. 

"Hello Shishio-sama…Miss Yumi…good to see you again."

Yumi smiled and Shishio nodded shortly.

"Thank you Miss Sora." Shishio then turned to Houji, who was also walking behind Shishio. "But let us eat first, I have to tell something important after it."

Sora looked behind Shishio and Yumi. "_Where is Sojiro?_" she thought "_…Maybe he comes a little bit later…_"

After they had all finished there breakfast, they left the room again. They walked to a place in the hall were a lot of warriors of Shishio stood. When Shishio appeared before them, they al raised there hand respectfully.

"Houji, have you done what I asked you to do while I was gone?" Asked Shishio.

"Yes, I've bought all the weapons that were on the list. But Shishio-sama wasn't Sojiro with you?"

"I asked him to bring the Juppongatana from east-Japan here. Much of them are hard to find, like Anji."

Sora was happy to hear that she could finally meet the other Juppongatana members, but was a little bit disappointed too because it would take days more before she could see Sojiro again.

"I already send messages myself to the Juppongatana from west-Japan." Continued Shishio.

Houji took a step forward, a big smile appearing on his face. "But then…"

Shishio nodded. "Yes…from the moment all the Juppongatana are here…we take over Japan…"

All the warriors looked happy at Shishio and Sora looked surprised to Shishio too. Houji took another step forward.

"Did you hear that my friends?" Houji said looking at the warriors. "The moment to fight is finally there! The preparations must be finished!"

All the warriors began to yell in pleasure. "Shishio-sama! Shishio-sama!…"

Shishio turned around and left the place followed by Yumi, Houji and Sora.

"Then I will send messages to all our allies in Japan." Houji said

"Wait, I have one more thing to say." Said Shishio turning around to Houji. "It will take a while before all the Juppongatana are here. I'm certain that they thirst for blood. So before we take over Japan, we will let them fight against Himura Battousai."

"_Battousai…It sounds familiar…_" Sora thought when she heard the name Himura Battousai.

"But wait Shishio-sama! There is too much risk to let the Juppongatana fight against the Battousai, each of them has an important task…" Houji said protesting.

Yumi turned around to Houji as well. "First, I was surprised too. But don't worry the Juppongatana aren't that weak."

Suddenly a voice began to speak behind them. "Yes, just like Miss Yumi says, the Juppongatana can't lose from only one hitokiri."

They all turned around. Shishio smiled. "That was fast…Katanagiri no Chou…"

Sora looked surprised to the man that was standing before them. He had broom-like hair, one eye closed and a lot of swords.

"Yes, I maybe live in Osaka." Continued Chou. "But I wanted to show you the nice sword I just got."

Chou showed them a pretty nice sword and then he saw Sora.

"Who is that?" He nodded to Sora. Sora took her eyes of the sword and looked at Chou.

"I'm Saotome Sora…nice to meet you." She bowed a little.

"I see…but what are you doing here then?"

Before Sora could answer Shishio did. "Miss Sora is a new member of the Juppongatana…and don't begin with she is a girl and stuff…we already now she is a girl and a good fighter. And that's all that counts."

Chou was really surprised from hearing this news.

"Well, I guess you are right then…Welcome to the group then, I'm also in the Juppongatana."

Sora smiled. "Good, now I already saw three people of the Juppongatana."

"Sojiro and Houji are the other two, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

Shishio turned to Houji again, causing Sora and Chou to stop talking.

"What is the Battousai doing lately?"

"We haven't located him yet. But we know he had contact with Seiku, the son of Arai Shakku" Answered Houji.

Shishio smiled. "He is looking for a new sword, Sojiro broke his sakabatou… And?"

"Seiku doesn't want to make the sword. There is also one remaining sword of Shakku, but he didn't gave him that either."

Chou smiled. "The last sword of Shakku?...I want to have it…"

Chou walked away and Shishio turned around.

"There is an important fight waiting for us Chou. Don't screw it up…"

Chou raised his hand, not looking back. "Don't worry."

When Chou was out of sight Shishio turned to Sora.

"It's time to train, I want to see how strong you really are."

"In that case I'm going to sleep for some hours. I'm tired from the journey." Yumi said bowing to Shishio and walking away.

Houji also walked away saying that he had some thing to do for the take over of Japan.

So it came that Shishio and Sora walked to the training room. They stood across each other.

"Get your katana's Miss Sora. And try to kill me." Shishio said looking at Sora without any expression on his face.

Sora was confused. "Kill you Shishio-sama...?"

Shishio nodded. "That's the only way I can compare my strength with yours. I'm certain that you are not strong enough to kill me. So I don't have to worry too much. Now…attack and try to kill me."

Sora knew Shishio was absolutely right. She wouldn't be abele to kill him. Sora took her katana's in her hands and got in an attack position. Shishio got his katana but didn't do anything more. He just stood there looking, waiting...

Sora attacked, keeping here eyes on Shishio. She tried to hit him in the neck, but he simply blocked her, pushing her away with the strength he used. Sora attacked again, again trying to hit his neck. Shishio blocked one sword with his katana and the other one with his hand.

"Once I have seen an attack, it doesn't work on me. Remember that very good…" He held the sword strongly, swinging it to the right causing Sora to go to the right as well. Shishio attacked too, hitting Sora in the arm. Sora opened her mouth, refusing to scream from pain, and fell on the ground. She sat up looking at the wound on her arm. It was on the same place as the other wound was. The wound was open again and began bleeding as hell.

"Get up…In a real fight you will not have the time to look at your wounds. Attack me."

Sora got up, ran to Shishio and held her swords next to each other above her head. Right in front of Shishio she jumped and with a strong hit she tried to slam her swords in Shishio's head. Shishio jumped away, causing Sora's swords to hit the ground.

Sora pulled her swords out the ground and again ran at Shishio.

"_Now he will expect that I'll do the same…But I'm going to change my attack a little_." Sora thought again raising her swords above her head.

Shishio grinned. "Again that one…"

Sora was almost right in front of Shishio.

"I just told you before an attack…"

Shishio stopped talking his eyes growing in surprise. Instead that Sora jumped, she tried to slash Shishio trough. With a powerful hit, she swung her swords away from her head trying to hit Shishio. Shishio jumped back.

"Very good…I must say that I am impressed. Only Sojiro was able to hit me like you did now."

"But I missed…" Sora said confused.

"Not really." Shishio pointed at his purple kimono.  
( AN: I thought they called it a kimono, sorry if I'm wrong )

Then Sora saw what Shishio meant. There were two cuts in Shishio's kimono. Sora smiled at this. She was able to hit Shishio, not really like she had planned, but she hit him anyway.

"Don't smile too much Miss Sora."

Sora looked up surprised. "What…?"

"I'm certain that you are fighting at your top strength. But that doesn't mean that I'm fighting at top strength as well."

Sora's happiness disappeared. "_He must be bluffing…It can't be…He must been fighting a top strength …_" She thought looking at Shishio.

"Attack me again, now we will really see what you are capable of."

Sora got in an attack position again. She ran at Shishio again and when she was right in front of him, she jumped to the left. Sora tried to hit Shishio in his arm. Shishio blocked the hit with his katana. Sora tried to hit his arm with her second sword but was stopped by Shishio holding her by her neck. Sora couldn't breathe that good anymore, she gasped for air and tried to pull Shishio's hand of her neck.

"And what are you planning to do now? You have swords, use them." Shishio said getting more strength at the grip on Sora's neck.

Sora tried to hit Shishio in the face, swinging one of her katana's around. She started to see everything blurry. She felt so helpless, hanging there, waiting till Shishio would let go of her neck. Sora felt her strength disappearing. One of her katana's fell on the ground. Suddenly she was thrown away powerfully. With a slam she hit the ground. She gasped for air, her eyes wide from fear.

"Get up!" Shishio kicked the katana that Sora dropped back at the girl.

Sora crawled from the ground, standing shaking on her knees. She got her katana's back in her hands and ran at Shishio again. She jumped trying to cut of Shishio's head with both of her swords. Shishio attacked too. Before Sora could strike, she screamed in pain and fell on the ground again. She grabbed her legs in pain, blood was flowing out of her upper legs. Shishio had cut both of her upper legs and just looked at the girl that lay on the ground before him. Before Sora could do anything more, she fainted…

* * *

Tun-tun-tun-TUN… That was the ending of chapter seven I hope you liked it. Till the next chapter! 


	8. Chapter eight

**Shadow light**

Chapter eight of my fic already…wow **:D** I hope everyone liked it so far. Before I begin my new chapter I will look at the reviews.

**Msn-CHAN: **We all know that Shishio isn't a nice person. If Sora was dead then it was bad luck for Sora. If she was dead, she was weak, so it didn't matter if she died, if she was weak, she was useless. If she survived then Shishio got another good fighter. And of course she is okay. She is the main character of my story. Mostly main characters don't die

**Deena Christian: **Thank you very much

**fan girl: **I really hope that that was a good omg **:D**

And now…Here is chapter eight of Shadow light. Have fun!

Prev: Shishio attacked too. Before Sora could strike, she screamed in pain and fell on the ground again. She grabbed her legs in pain, blood was flowing out of her upper legs. Shishio had cut both of her upper legs and just looked at the girl that lay on the ground before him. Before Sora could do anything more, she fainted…

* * *

Sora slowly opened her eyes.

"_Where am I?_" she thought closing her eyes again.

Then she realized she lay in a bed. Sora tried to sit up, but she felt a sharp pain in her upper legs so she lay down again. She remembered what happened again and opened her eyes again. Her training with Shishio…he cut her in her upper legs…ya, that was what happened.

"Are you finally awake?" a voice suddenly asked.

It was Yumi who came in the room.

"H-hi Miss Yumi." Sora said silently.

Yumi took a seat next to the bed.

"You were asleep for a couple of days now."

"I was?"

"Yes, the doctor looked after your wounds on your arm and legs a few days ago after your training with Shishio-sama."

Sora tried to sit up again, but again she felt sharp pain in her legs. Yumi helped her up and Sora thanked her.

"Where is Shishio-sama now?" She asked looking at her legs.

"Uh…I don't really know. Probably talking with Houji about plans or something. Why? Do you wish to speak him?"

Sora nodded. Yumi called one of Shishio's workers and commanded to ask Shishio if he would come. After the worker of Shishio left Yumi turned to Sora again.

"Does it hurt very much?" Yumi said looking at Sora's legs.

"A little…It was way worse in the beginning." She looked around. "Where are my katana's?"

Yumi walked to a closet next to the bed and got two katana's out of it.

"Here they are."

"Could you give them to me please?"

Yumi walked to the bed again and gave Sora the katana's.

"Thanks, I just want them to be at my side all of the time…I feel safer then."

Yumi nodded. "I understand. Shishio-sama doesn't go anywhere without his sword either."

"I hope I'll be able to walk again when Sojiro and the other Juppongatana come back."

Yumi smiled. "I'm sure you will. You are a strong girl or else you wouldn't be alive anymore."

Sora was just about to answer when Shishio came in. Shishio looked at Yumi.

"Could you leave Yumi? I need to have a private talk with Miss Sora."

"Of course Shishio-sama." With a bow, Yumi left the room.

First Shishio and Sora looked at each other for a few second. Then Sora started to talk.

"Shishio-sama?"

"Mhm?"

"Why did you do this? Wound me like that I mean."

"I already thought you would ask that."

Sora didn't really know what to think of Shishio now. Respect, because he was so powerful? Thankful, because he gave her this palace to live in? Or hate, because he almost cut her legs of?

"It was like a sort test to look if you were worth to be in my Juppongatana. If you would die during the training, you would be weak. But you survived and that means you are strong."

"So it wouldn't matter to you if I was dead right now?"

"Yes, that's right. Weak people are of no use to me."

"You gave Sojiro a training like this as well then?"

Shishio nodded. "He was able to stand up to me a little longer then you were. Sojiro is the strongest of the Juppongatana you know."

Then it was silent again for a moment.

"If you have nothing more to ask, I'll leave." Shishio said walking at the door. He opened the door and looked at Sora over his shoulder. "I would try to walk if I was you, you are useless if you can't."

And so Shishio closed the door behind him, leaving Sora. Sora looked thinking at her hands. Then she started to talk to herself silently.

"I am not weak. I am strong. I will be useful to Shishio-sama."

She tried to get out of the bed. She bit her bottom lip when she felled the pain in her legs again. Sora ignored the pain and held the bed, shaking on her legs, when she tried to stand up. She tried to take a step but fell backwards on the bed again. She closed her eyes in pain and tried to sit up again.

"I-I have to walk a-again." She said to herself, again holding the bed.

Sora tried to take another step forward. The first one wasn't that bad, but the second time she fell on the ground. Her mouth went open to scream, but she refused to make a sound. She leaned against the wall, her eyes closed.

"God damn!" she said hitting the ground with her fist. She crawled to the bed and tried to stand up. And Sora kept trying. She didn't care how much it hurt, or how much she fell, she just wanted to walk again.

An hour later Sora got in the bed again. She was able to walk trough the room without holding anything, but very slowly. Now she was exhausted and wanted only one thing: sleep. She got under the covers and closed her eyes again.

A few hours later she woke up again. Again she tried to walk trough the room. It was very easy to walk, but running… She tried to walk faster. It worked a little and she smiled.

"Alright…I am almost able to run again…"

And again she walked faster, faster and faster. And before she knew it, she almost ran trough the room. She was about to pass the door, but suddenly it went open, causing Sora to walk against the door and falling on the ground.

"Aargh! What the hell?" she asked when she tried to stand up again. It was a doctor. He was really panicking.

"O my god! I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Miss Sora! Forgive me!"

Sora was walking to her bed.

"Uh…It's nothing really. But next time, just nock. Okay?"

"Of course Miss Sora. I'm sorry."

"Now, what are you here for?"

"It's time to refresh your bandages Miss Sora."

"Ow I see. Okay no problem."

While the doctor was doing his job, Sora looked at her arm.

"_That's_ _going to be a big scar. I'm certain of that_."

Then she looked at her legs. The scars were big, very big. Good thing she was asleep for a couple of days. In that time, her wounds had a chance to cover. A few minutes later, the doctor left again. She sat up and exchanged her pajamas with her clothes. Then she got her katana's and left the room.

A few days later, Sora was able to run at her top speed again. She always practiced in her room on walking and practiced with her katana's too. When she felt that all her power was back, she walked to Houji and asked if she could train again. He nodded and got some people that wanted to fight her. Sora beat them all, without very much trouble.

Days went on, Sora kept training and then suddenly Sojiro was back with the Juppongatana from east-Japan...

* * *

I know, it is a short chapter. I'm sorry **:D **I won't do it again, I promise.  
Well I hope you liked it, review ( no flames ) and till the next chapter! 


	9. Chapter nine

**Shadow light **

Omg! I'm already at chapter nine! RK is not mine, yadiyadiyadi… Lets look at the reviews I got…

**Cathy Mark: **Thanks…grins back and no the Sora in the story is not me. Not at all! **:D **I just think that Sora is a nice name, so I use it for everything! LoL

**mOkKiEs: **Wow…thank you! Thank you very very much! And…who knows what will happen in the next chapters ( indeed…MORE chapters are coming **:D** ).

**Shihali:** Don't worry too much about the time, I will watch it closely. Oops Katanagari instead of Katanagiri. Thanks for saying that **:p** And yes I read the story of Kalus. It was really good.

**Little Karma:** Thanks a lot! I wished English in school was like writing this here…school English is really boring you know **:D**

**Burnt Up Old Sausage:** Thanks, and again I'll watch the time** :p** I've read your stories too, they are freaking hilarious **:D **I've also read your profile, and indeed…Shishio is the best of all** :p**

And here comes chapter nine! Wahoo! Have fun!

Prev: Days went on, Sora kept training and then suddenly Sojiro was back with the Juppongatana from east-Japan…

* * *

It came like a really big surprise for Sora. She had taken a bath when she was finished training. When she closed the door behind her, Sora saw a group of people walking trough the hall. Sora looked at them curiously from a distance. 

One of them was fat, big and had a stupid expression on his face. The man who was walking next to him had red-black hair that stood upright. His face was covered a little and he was wearing something dark blue. Then she noticed another man with a bandana. He was really big and had a lot of muscles. Behind him was a tall, handsome man, with a long white coat and short black hair. Houji was with them as well and then she saw…

"Sojiro?" she said silently to herself.

And indeed. There was the young boy, smiling like he always was. Sora ran to Sojiro.

"Sojiro! Good to see you again!"

Sojiro turned his head. "Ah! Miss Sora, good to see you too. Did you have a good time here?"

"Well in the beginning it was a bit boring, but later I found stuff to do. Like training."

Sojiro nodded. "Yes indeed. Sometimes it is really boring here."

Sora smiled and was about to answer when she felt eyes looking at her. She looked behind her shoulder and saw that the man with the bandana and the man with the short black hair were looking at her. Sora looked forward again, trying to ignore the two men. Then suddenly Sojiro stopped in his tracks opening a door.

"Shishio-san?" he asked smiling.

"Yes?"

"Here are the Juppongatana from west-Japan."

Sora looked at the men again. So this was a part of the Juppongatana? Talk about a surprise! Shishio turned around and smiled.

"Do you finally master your new technique Anji?"

The man with the bandana nodded. "Yes, Shishio-sama."

"Henya, your arm hasn't rust yet?"

"Of course not Shishio-sama." Answered the man with the red-black hair.

"Iwanbo…" Shishio looked at the fat, big man. "You look as stupid as ever."

The man only laughed stupid, like he didn't notice that Shishio just insulted him.

"And…" Shishio looked at the long handsome man. "a newcomer…"

Sora looked at the man. So, he wasn't in the Juppongatana? Then what was he doing here? Everyone of the Juppongatana got next to Shishio and the man just looked at him.

"Just to inform you," the man said, 'I don't want to make a friendship here or something."

Shishio nodded. "Mostly I don't like people who just come run in the place… but I like your personality…what is it that you want?"

The man only said one word. "Battousai."

"_There is that name again,_" Sora thought looking at the man. "_But…I can't place it anywhere_."

Shishio put his hand under his chin. "Aah…I understand. We give you information about the Battousai and in return…"

"You want me to kill him for you?"

"Not so quick. That old Okina is really annoying, maybe he knows were the Battousai is."

Sojiro nodded. "He will certainly tell us everything when we torture him!"

Shishio grinned. "Yes that could be…What do you say, commander of the Oniwabanshu?"

The man had already turned around. "I don't care…"

Shishio grinned again and the man left the room, followed by Sojiro, who showed him the exit. Shishio then turned to the other Juppongatana.

"May I introduce you, Miss Sora Saotome, our new member of the Juppongatana?"

Iwanbo scratched his head, Anji just looked at Sora and Henya raised an eyebrow.

"A girl?" Asked Henya looking at Sora.

Sora was sick of it of every time hearing the same question. A girl? A girl in the Juppongatana?

"Indeed Henya, a girl. She is strong, that all what counts. And don't forget, the greatest assassins in the world are women." Shishio said.  
( AN: That's really true you know **:p** )

Henya nodded, but he still kept looking at Sora like she was an intruder. Sora just looked back at him. With a nod back, Shishio left the room with Houji walking behind him. The next thing that followed was an uncomfortable silence. Henya still looked at Sora. She looked at Iwanbo. He was…Fallen asleep?

"_What the hell?_" Sora thought looking at the fat man.

Anji left the room as well. With one last look at Henya, Sora also left the room. She walked to the right, remembering Sojiro had taken that direction as well. And indeed, a few seconds later she saw Sojiro. Sojiro turned around when he heard someone walking at him. He smiled.

"Ah Miss Sora. Again looking for me, are you?"

Sora laughed. "To be honest, yes I am."

"You want to go outside for a walk?" Sojiro asked pointing in the direction of the exit.

Sora smiled. "I'd love to."

It was almost getting dark when they got outside and a light breeze was blowing. They were walking at the top of the mountain Hieï.

"Shishio-san trained you I suppose?" Sojiro asked looking forward.

"Yes. First, some ninja's starting to attack me with the command of Houji. When Shishio-sama was back, he trained me himself."

Sojiro nodded. "Aah yes, Shishio-san's training. You should be happy you know. You've only had to train with him once."

Sora looked surprised at the young boy. "He gave you that sort of training more then one time?"

"Yes, Shishio-san wanted that I was the greatest fighter of the Juppongatana. I am now, but I had a lot of pain to be it."

Sora nodded. "One time is enough for me."

"I guess you are now better then the last time I trained with you?"

"Ya, I think I am. I have trained a lot when you were gone."

Sora looked around. "Where are we going too actually?"

Sojiro smiled. "That a surprise. Just wait and see."

"_A surprise…?_" Sora thought looking at Sojiro.

Silently they walked further, both thinking.

"_He is…He is…I don't know…there's something in him, that I just can't place…_" Sora thought.

"_Why? Why am I doing this? I'm not my normal_ _self when she is around. What kind of effect does she have on me…I'm…I'm so confused_..." Sojiro thought still smiling. "_What is this feeling I feel inside?_..._ I can't remember a feeling like this…_"

"Okay Miss Sora. Could you close your eyes for a few seconds?" Sojiro said turning to Sora.

"Huh?...Ya, sure." She closed her eyes.

"_O…Stupid of me…Now she can't see were she is walking. I could…I could take her hand… But no…No! That's not like I am, not at all! But…I want to show it to her. So…I think I have no choice._"Sojiro thought looking at Sora.

He carefully took her hand. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach and he almost forgot to smile.

"Follow me Miss Sora."

"_I don't get it…What's wrong with me? Am I getting sick ore something? I…I like to hold her hand…What?! No…NO! I didn't think that, I didn't…I must let go of her hand…_"

But how much Sojiro tried, he couldn't let go of Sora's hand. They walked further, his hand in hers.

"_I…I can't let go…I don't…I don't get it._"

They walked further and suddenly Sojiro stopped. He turned Sora around.

"Okay you can open your eyes now Miss Sora."

And so Sora did. She gasped. They stood on the top of the mountain Hieï. The view was so beautiful. Other mountains surrounded them and trees were standing at the foot of the mountain. On the horizon the sun began to disappear.

"Wow…It is so beautiful!"

"Ya, I think so too. I sometimes come here to think about stuff."

They sat down, looking at the sun that was disappearing behind the horizon. Sora laid her head on her knees, smiling.

"You like it here Miss Sora?"

"Yes I do…I really do."

"_I feel…happy…showing her this. She is…beautiful…when she smiles…I…What? … Why did I just think that? I'm so confused…_" Sojiro thought still smiling.

It became to be a little colder on the mountain top. Sora shivered and Sojiro saw that. Before Sojiro knew it, he had laid his arm around Sora's shoulder trying to give her warmth.

"_What…did I just do? … I laid my arm around her shoulder! I laid…my arm around her shoulder…_"

Sora looked surprised to Sojiro. He was looking at her smiling. He was so close to her, she felt a weird feeling inside. Suddenly he was even closer, and again closer, and before she knew it, his lips rested on hers.

"_O my god… O my god! He is kissing me…_" Sora thought closing her eyes again.

"…_I…I am…This is…This is weird…But…I like it…I like it?! …Yes, I…Like it._" Sojiro thought surprised. He stopped the kiss and looked at Sora. She blushed a little and she looked shy at Sojiro. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Maybe…It's better to go inside, don't you think?" Sojiro said.

"Yes…it's getting cold."

Sojiro stood up and offered his hand to help Sora get up. When she was, he didn't let go, he held her hand in his, smiling at her. But his smile was different then before.

* * *

I'm certain that I now have a lot of Sojiro fan-girls behind me… swallows and looks around Don't be to angry please **:D **It's just a fic! So don't try to kill me ore something. Anyway I hope you liked it. Review, no flames **:p** And see ya in the next chapter! 


	10. Chapter ten

**Shadow light**

This is chapter ten already! Woohoo! Before we go to it, we must see reviews first **:p**

**Shihali:** And there you are again **:p **Darn, I wrote west instead of east, stupid mistake, cause above I wrote east and in the story I wrote west… **:D **Where I'm getting Shishio's dialogues from? From the DVD's I have at home. They are Japanese DVD's with a Dutch subtitle, so I had to change the Dutch to English. I've never read Selene's story before…I will look at it.

**Flamer:** And here I have the first hysterical Sojiro-fan girl… **:D** Well to be honest I don't really like your name ( flamer ) **:p **Like I already said to Shihali ( I think it was Shihali ), every writer makes the characters a little bit different. They make them a little bit like they wanted them to be. So don't blame me to much to make Sojiro kiss Sora.

**Charming Woman: **I will think of the chan thing, but like I said to Shihali, I'm not going to stop the mix of English and Japanese. I'm at chapter ten now, I'm not going to change my style of writing all of sudden. It would be a little bit confusing. Hope you liked the rest though. **:p**

And here it is…chapter ten!

* * *

Prev: Sojiro stood up and offered his hand to help Sora get up. When she was, he didn't let go, he held her hand in his, smiling at her. But his smile was different then before.

When they got back inside, Sora decided to go to sleep. She gave Sojiro a kiss on the cheek before she entered her room and closed the door. Smiling, Sojiro walked further. He turned the corner and somebody said something.

"Could you explain me what you just did Sojiro?" It was Shishio, standing with his back against the wall, looking at the surprised Sojiro.

"What do you mean Shishio-san?" Sojiro knew what Shishio meant, but he didn't want to say it out loud. Shishio knew this too.

"Come with me Sojiro." He turned around and walked to the room with the sofa in.

"So, now we can talk without the chance that somebody hears us." Shishio said sitting down on the sofa.

"You love Miss Sora don't you?"

Sojiro bowed his head smiling. "Yes…yes I do."

"You better don't."

Sojiro looked up again. "What…why Shishio-san?"

"She is your weak point know. If the Battousai gets her, you will do anything to get her back. We can't let that happen. You better tell the girl that it's over between you two."

"I'm sorry Shishio-san, but there's something I don't understand." He looked Shishio right into his eyes. "But you love Miss Yumi too don't you?"

Shishio just looked at the boy.

"The Battousai can get Sora-chan indeed, but he can get Yumi too."

Something changed in Shishio's eyes.

"No Sojiro, my love for Yumi is different then the love you share with Miss Sora. Yumi is with me all the time, I can protect her if the Battousai is around. But you, Sojiro, are you able to protect Miss Sora? You can't be with her all the time."

"And what if I can, Shishio-san? She can protect herself too you know? She is a good fighter!"

Shishio stood up and walked to Sojiro.

"Listen Sojiro. Love can't bloom on a battlefield..."

"I can not love Sora-chan, but you can love Miss Yumi?! That unreasonable, Shishio-san! It doesn't make sense!" Sojiro was getting angry, but his face kept his smile.

"For the second time, my love with Yumi is different Sojiro! If you don't tell the girl that it's over…I will kill her with my own hands!" Shishio almost yelled.

Sojiro could hear the same sentence repeating again in his head. Again, again and again: Shishio would kill her… But he kept smiling.

"How can you love the girl Sojiro? You don't have any feelings!"

"I could say the same thing to you Shishio-san! Why can't you stand it that I finally found someone I love?! Why…"

Before Sojiro could say anything more, Shishio's fist hit Sojiro's cheek. The young boy fell on the ground. His mouth was bleeding. Shishio knelt down beside him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Sojiro don't act stupid! I demand that you break up with her! If you don't, you know what will happen!"

He let go of the young boy's collar and stood up. He looked at Sojiro and left the room. Sojiro sat up and wiped the blood away. He still smiled, but inside…inside he felt terrible. How was he going to tell this too Sora? She looked so happy, he was happy. For the first time in about ten years, he felt really happy. He stood up and left the room as well walking too his room.

At Shishio's room, Shishio was walking around, talking to Yumi, who sat on the bed.

"Sojiro is in love… I didn't think it could be possible. He never loved anyone, and now suddenly he is in love with a girl he hardly knows! He can't love her!"

Yumi stood up, walked too Shishio and leaned against his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest.

"But why can't he love her Shishio-sama?"

"He has a weak point know. She makes him weak… The boy lost his mind. I've raised him, taught him how to fight and now he does this…"

Shishio didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even to himself, but he thought of Sojiro like his son. He raised him for ten years, giving him food and clothes. Though, he didn't love the boy like I father would do. A father wouldn't say that he would kill the one his son loved. A father wouldn't have almost train his son to death. Shishio sighed silently.

"I will do everything do destroy Sojiro's weak point. Even kill it."

Yumi's hand went off Shishio's chest. With wide eyes she looked at the man she loved.

"You're going to kill Miss Sora Shishio-sama?"

"If he doesn't stop loving her, I certainly will."

Yumi looked down. Sometimes, she hated the way Shishio thought. Like now. Why couldn't he be happy for Sojiro like she was? The boy finally found someone to love. Wasn't that a good thing? No. Shishio was always able to see bad things in everything. But still, she loved him.

"Don't worry too much Yumi." Shishio said taking Yumi's hands. "I'm certain that Sojiro isn't that stupid too keep loving her."

Yumi nodded. "I certainly hope so Shishio-sama."

* * *

I know, it's a short chapter, forgive me! Please? **:p **This looked like a good ending for a chapter to me. And again I'm afraid that there are gonna be some Sojiro fan girls cause Shishio hit him.

suddenly, hundred of Sojiro fan girls appear with signs with messages on like: "To hell with Shishio!" "Burn Shishio; burn!" and "We love Soji forever!"

**Sora Miyara:** swallows "Oho…oo"

suddenly Shishio comes walking in the place and looks at the angry fan girls

**Shishio:** "What the hell…?"

**Fan girl nr1:** "There he is! Get him!"

**Fan girl nr2: **"Burn the mummy!"

**Shishio: **swallows

**Sora Miyara:** Runs at Shishio, grabs him and run away from the hundred of fan girls "Don't worry Shishio-sama! I will save you!"

**Shishio:** "Aargh! Let me go! I'm strong enough to fight them all!"

**Sora Miyara:** "Uh…I wouldn't underestimate the power of Sojiro fan girls, Shishio-sama!"

Suddenly Sojiro appears out of nowhere.

**Sojiro:** "Did somebody say my name?"

**Fan girl nr4:** "O my god it's Soji!!!"

All the fan girls jump on Sojiro

**Fan girl nr5:** "I want his shirt!"

**Fan girl nr6:** "I want his underwear!"

**Sojiro:** "Aargh help me!!!"

**Sora Miyara:** "Glad that's over…" turns to reader "Ow ya of course. I almost forgot about you! I hope you liked it and till the next chapter!" waves


	11. Chapter eleven

**Shadow light**

Waah! This is chapter eleven! But before I begin the new chap I will look at the reviews first.

**Shiko:** I'm happy to hear you liked it, and the next update is already there **:p**

**Shihali: **Why is it a stupid move of Shishio to threatening Sora with dead? Maybe it's your opinion, but I think it isn't. And about lashing out against Shishio? Sojiro didn't love somebody in the episodes, and because of that you can't know if he would react like this when someone threatens his lover with dead. So again, I think it's more your opinion than a fact. Don't get me wrong, I'm not insulting you or something like that.

**yokishiro: **Good that you liked it. **:D** About that Shishio would have planned the love between Sojiro and Sora. I think not. Shishio thinks that Sojiro has no feelings, he can't feel love. But of course Sojiro has feelings, he just hide them behind his smile. And ya I will update **:p **I like writing this so don't worry about me stopping my story or something **:D**

**Rose Mary: **I like you liked it **:D**

**Alatril Carnesr: **Good you liked it and thanks, I'll watch an eye on to, too, two and or **:p **

**Wannes Met de Krullen: **I'm happy that you like it **:D**

**Annoying-guineaPig: **I'll keep writing, don't worry **:p**

So and here is chapter eleven! Have fun!

Prev: "Don't worry too much Yumi." Shishio said taking Yumi's hands. "I'm certain that Sojiro isn't that stupid to keep loving her." Yumi nodded. "I certainly hope so Shishio-sama."

* * *

The night was over and Sojiro was dressing himself. He was thinking about what Shishio said, but most of all, he was thinking about Sora. It would hurt her so much.

He softly felt his cheek, it hurt a bit because the hit that Shishio gave him the other day. Sojiro washed himself and then got to the eating room. And there was Sora. She was just about to leave the eating room. Sora saw Sojiro and she walked up to him, a smile appearing on her face. She wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Sojiro slowly pushed her shoulders away. She looked confused, Sojiro was smiling.

"What…What is it Sojiro-chan?"

"I'm sorry Sora-chan, but things can not work between us."

Sora looked very confused. "What do you mean…? Why!"

"Because…"

Sojiro thought again about what Shishio said. Was it wise to tell her that Shishio would kill her if they stayed lovers? Sojiro made a decision.

"Look Sora-chan I don't have any feelings. What happened yesterday? It was a big mistake of me. I still don't know what happened. But I can't love you."

Sora's eyes were wide of confusion. "You…you're lying…you're lying! How can you not be able to love someone! There must be another reason! Tell me Sojiro-chan!"

Sojiro shook his head. "No, there isn't another reason. I'm…I'm…I'm sorry…Miss Sora."

Sojiro had very much trouble to say the last sentence. But the worst of all was…he was still smiling. What would she think of him? He was smiling at her…smiling.

Sora bowed her head and walked away. When she was in the hallway, she didn't notice that someone was passing her. It was Shishio, grinning, looking at Sora.

"_It looks like Sojiro told her that it's over._" He thought smiling.

He walked into the eating room and saw Sojiro. He was still standing on the same spot, looking at the ground were Sora stood a few seconds ago. Shishio past him, not looking at Sojiro. Without eating Sojiro walked out of the eating room right to his own room. He still smiled.

"_I'm smiling…but inside…I feel anger, sadness…It's a long time ago I felt those feelings again…_"

His smile slowly disappeared.

"_I don't get it…It's just a girl, I can't be able to love someone! I just can't! That wouldn't be my thing to do…I'm have no emotions…I can't love someone…I feel sorry for her…for Miss Sora…I hurt her badly, she's upset because of me…_"

His smile was totally gone now, the overload of all the emotions was too much for Sojiro to hide anymore.He slammed the door shut. He kicked his closet in rage, started to throw with things, he wanted to scream of anger but he pushed a pillow in his face to lower the sound. Defeated he fell on his bed, trying to get air.

"_God damn! Why? Why did I smile? Why did if have to hurt her so?_" He grabbed his head like he wanted to push out the thoughts. "_I'm…I'm so confused…What's happening to me! I can't think anymore…I'm so confused…Confused…I'm confused…con…I'm…_"

"I'm a freak!" He yelled grabbing his head and shaking on his bed. "I'm a freak! A freak!"

He got of his bed and fell on the ground. The confusion was too much for him. He screamed with one hand for his mouth, the other one was grabbing his hair. He didn't hear running footsteps, he didn't hear the door go open, he didn't hear the same footsteps approaching him…but he could feel the warm embrace he got from someone. That someone was Sora. Sojiro embraced Sora back. He was so happy that she was here with him, comforting him.

"Sojiro-chan…" Sora said still embracing the boy. "What happened? I heard you screaming and I…what's wrong?"

Sojiro didn't say something for a moment, he pressed his face in Sora's shoulder.

"I'm…I'm so confused Sora-chan…I'm a freak…I smiled…Shishio-san…I'm so confused…"

"Sojiro-chan! You aren't a freak! Don't say that… It hurts me seeing you this way…And what about Shishio-sama? What does he have to do with this?"

Sojiro had to tell now…so he did. He tell what happened the other day, calming again. When he was done with his story he looked at the ground.

"I knew there was something else. That bastard…Ow…I'm sorry…"

Sojiro shook his head. "No you are right, Shishio-san is a bastard. And I'm sorry, I'm a bastard too."

Sora got his chin in her hand and raised his head. "No Sojiro-chan…You aren't, not at all. It must have been hard for you to tell me this."

They leaned to each other, their lips meeting each other again. Sojiro stroke Sora's red hair softly. She was so beautiful to him. Sojiro broke the kiss.

"Shishio-san can't find out about this, then you'll be in danger...I can't let that happen."

Sora nodded. "A secret love… it's better then no love at all."

Sojiro got up and tried to be calm again. "Yes you're right. It might be better then that you leave my room before anyone sees you."

Sora nodded smiling, turned around and left the room. Sojiro sat on his bed again, thinking.

"_Holly crap…I'm acting totally different then normally…I just freaked out, just because I hurt Sora-chan, because I couldn't do anything about it, because I love her…Yes I love her…_"

He bowed his head.

"_A feeling I never thought I would feel in my live. A feeling that was impossible for me. But now I feel it, it feels strange, but good at the same time._"

He thought back at the first time he saw Sora.

_**Flashback**_

_It was already late in the evening but Shishio and Sojiro kept walking trough the village. Suddenly they both heard running footsteps approaching them. They both jumped on the roof of a house and kneeled down. Sojiro saw a young girl with red hair, about his age, running away from three men. The girl accidentally ran in a street with a death end. _

"_Hhmm…" said Shishio softly also watching the girl. "That was very stupid of her…"_

"_Indeed…" Sojiro replied softly._

_The men were saying something, but they couldn't hear what. One of them got a dagger out of his pocket. Sojiro looked at the girl, thinking how she would be able to get out of this when suddenly the girl looked at the rooftop they were sitting on. Sojiro bowed his head fast, hoping she didn't saw him. Again, he heard running footsteps. He looked up again, the girl had a katana in her hand and hit the man his hand with it. The man screamed and suddenly she had another katana, hitting the man's neck. The other men ran away._

"_That was interesting." Said Shishio. "I didn't really expect that to happen. She is strong."_

_He stood up. "Let's have a talk with her." _

_Sojiro nodded and they both jumped of the roof. They slowly approached the girl, who was hiding the corps behind some barrels. Shishio stopped Sojiro and he got right behind the girl. The girl turned around trying to hit Shishio, but Shishio stopped the katana with his hand._

"_Nobody can hit Shishio-san." Sojiro thought smiling. "He always knows what you are trying to do."_

_The girl looked up at Shishio and dropped her other katana. She looked scared. Shishio let go of her katana. The girl backed away, Sojiro could see that she wanted to run away. But it would make no difference. He and Shishio would get her again in no time._

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Now tell me your name, and then I tell you mine."_

_The girl kept looking at Shishio, but then she looked at Sojiro. There eyes met each other for a moment, and for a second Sojiro felt something, something strange he had never felt before. But feeling or not, he kept smiling._

"_W-who is that?" She tried to look brave, but her eyes betrayed her._

_Sojiro took a step forward and bowed. "I'm Seta Sojiro and you are…?"_

_The girl looked glad to see someone who didn't look as weird as Shishio. She bowed to._

"_Saotome Sora."_

_**End flashback**_

Sojiro smiled. What a way to met someone. Shishio really gave her the creeps.

"_Shishio-san…_" Sojiro thought. "_Would he still be angry at me because I began to yell at him? That wasn't really smart of me…I didn't want to do that really…before I knew it, I was yelling at him._"

"I better go to Shishio-san to apologize…" said Sojiro smiling.

Around this time of the day, Shishio always was on the same place. The room with the sofa in it. Sojiro knocked the door and then got in. Shishio sat on the sofa with Yumi at his side. Yumi smiled when she saw the young boy approaching them.

"Shishio-san?" the boy asked smiling.

"Yes, what is it Sojiro?"

"I came to apologize. About yesterday. That I started to yell at you. It just came out before I knew it."

"Apologize accepted Sojiro. I must say I was a little bit surprised to see you like that."

"Again my apologizes Shishio-san."

"And what about Miss Sora, this morning it looked like you told her that it was over?"

Sojiro kept smiling. "Indeed Shishio-san, you were right all the time. I can't love people, like you and Miss Yumi."

A smile appeared on Shishio's face. "I'm happy to hear that you've got your mind back Sojiro. Now, I want that you and Miss Sora come to the training room for some training in about ten minutes. Tell this to her and get yourself prepared."

Sojiro nodded and left the room. He walked to Sora's room and knocked the door. She opened the door and smiled.

"Yes Sojiro-chan? What is it?"

"Shishio-san asked us to come to the training room for some training in about ten minutes."

Sora nodded. "Okay, I'll be there."

Sojiro smiled and turned around, walking to his room to get prepared. About ten minutes later, Sojiro and Sora both walked to the training room. Sojiro knocked and opened the door. Shishio stood in the middle of the room, with his back at them.

"You two have to fight each other here, so I can see who's the strongest." He looked at Sojiro. "Though I think I already know."

Sojiro waved with his hand, the other one scratching his head. "Stop the compliments Shishio-san." He said smiling.

"Ha…we'll see about that!" grinned Sora at Sojiro.

"Good." Shishio said walking away from the two. "Use all the strength you got."

Sojiro walked a few steps back and got his katana, so did Sora. They both got in an attack position, waiting till Shishio should give the sign to start. Shishio crossed his arms.

"Go…"

Sojiro and Sora both ran to each other. Sora jumped, causing Sojiro to stop in his tracks and to look up. Sora pointed her katana's to the ground, if everything would go good, she would pierce Sojiro's shoulders. Sojiro quickly taped with his foot on the ground and he disappeared. Sora pulled her katana's out the ground and looked around. She could hear Sojiro's footsteps come closer. She ducked, and swung her katana to the right. Sojiro appeared again and jumped to avoid Sora's hit. He tried to hit Sora in her back, but Sora quickly rolled away. She jumped back on her feet and attacked again. She did a few hits, but Sojiro blocked them all. Sojiro attacked now. Sora didn't expected this and jumped away to late. Sojiro hit her sleeve and it was ripped.

Sora grinned. "You're going to pay for that!"

She started to swing with her katana's in different directions, sometimes she tossed her katana to her other hand. She stood still at first, grinning at Sojiro who was a little bit surprised by the speed Sora made. Then she suddenly began to ran. Sojiro eyes went wide in surprise and he jumped to the left. But one of the spinning katana's of Sora hit Sojiro's sleeve. Now they both stood still, looking at each other.

"You ripped my sleeve, so I ripped yours."

Sojiro smiled. "Looks fair to me! What do you think of it Shishio-san?"

Shishio stood at the other side of the room. His face was expressionless.

"Hhmm…Yes. I must say, I didn't thought this would happen. It looks like you two are equal in speed."

"Wow, what a surprise! Good job!" Sojiro said turning to Sora.

"Well, I guess that's enough for now. You can go Sojiro. Miss Sora you stay here."

Sojiro nodded smiling and left the room. When Sojiro closed the door, Shishio turned to Sora.

"I must ask you two things. First, where did you learned to fight like that?"

Sora was silent for a moment. It wasn't a happy topic for her. But she raised her head brave and started to tell everything over the arena. How she got there, what she did there, who she killed there, how she escaped. But one thing was left unsaid: Kasumi. Her best friend that she had killed during a fight. Sora was done with her story and looked at Shishio. His face was, as almost always, expressionless. He nodded.

"Yes, I've heard about arena's like that. Very interesting. But now to go too my second question. What do you think of Sojiro?"

Sora had seen that coming.

"He is not more then my ally Shishio-sama. Nothing more, nothing less."

Shishio only nodded again. He had to believe her and Sojiro. He hadn't the time to look out for them. And, if Sora got captured and Sojiro would go after her, they would both be weak. If you were weak you were useless to Shishio, you would become his prey.

"Good. You can go now."

"Thank you Shishio-sama." Said Sora bowing to Shishio and leaving the room.

* * *

End of chapter eleven! I hope you liked it! Till the next chapter! 


	12. Chapter twelve

**Shadow light**

Okay! Here I am again! What should I say now…uhm…I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…? Ya, that must do it! But like always, lets look at the reviews!

**Love In War: **Okidoki! Good that you like it! **:p**

**Philia-chan: **What? No come back here! I need him for my story! ( runs after Philia-chan )

**Shihali: **Okay then… -.-'

**Alatril Carnesr: **Hhmm, you made me thinking. I chanced it into speed, not speed and power. Boy's are, most of the time, stronger then girls. So now they are only equal in speed okidoki? **:p **And sorry if it sounds stupid, but…what the hell is Mary-sue? **:p** I'm happy to hear that you liked it anyway!

**Phuong:** Thanks **:D**

**WavemasterAries: **Sorry for the spelling errors, I'll try to keep an eye on them **:p **And thanks to you liked it!

**Ryakome: **Thank you very much! And I'm sorry that I almost made you cry **:D** Again, thank you!

And here is chapter twelve! Enjoy!

Prev: He is not more then my ally Shishio-sama. Nothing more, nothing less." Shishio only nodded again. He had to believe her and Sojiro. He hadn't the time to look out for them. And, if Sora got captured and Sojiro would go after her, they would both be weak. If you were weak you were useless to Shishio, you would become his prey. "Good. You can go now." "Thank you Shishio-sama." Said Sora bowing to Shishio and leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, Shishio gathered the Juppongatana from east-Japan in the room with the couch in it.  
( AN: Aargh, doesn't that thing have a name or something? )

Shishio told his plans about the Big Kyoto Fire. Sora was surprised about the plan. It was really smart of Shishio to do something like that. She didn't care about the people who lived there. She once lived there too, when her mother was still alive. Nobody came to help when they heard her scream, nobody opened the door when she begged to let her in, nobody…nobody was there for her and her mother. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again. They deserved it. They all deserved to die. Each one of them. She listened at Shishio again.

"In the letters I send to the Juppongatana from west-Japan, I already explained everything, so they are aware of this plan."

Sora looked around. Sojiro was next to her, smiling of course. Anji was listening carefully to every word Shishio said. Houji stood next to the couch and Yumi sat next to Shishio. Iwanbo stood next to Anji, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Henya was standing against the wall, keeping an eye on Sora. A few minutes later, the meeting was over. Sora turned around and walked to Henya. She was sick of it. He was always watching her like a guard dog. Sora wanted an explanation.

"Why are you always looking like that?"

Henya just looked at the girl, his eyes looking in hers. It gave Sora the creeps, but she didn't think about admitting it.

"Answer me Henya."

Sora could see the grin appearing on Henya's face behind his mask.

"What's so funny?"

"What's wrong girl? Are you afraid of me or something?"

"I have a name you know. And why should I be afraid of you?"

"I don't care about your name. You're just a girl in my eyes. And believe me. You should be afraid. I could kill you in no time…"

Now it was Sora's time to grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Henya."

Henya's grin disappeared and his eye's looked angry.

"We'll see about that…" He lowered his voice. "This evening, at the top of the mountain, ten o'clock, we'll fight there and see who's the strongest."

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think Shishio-sama would like it when his Juppongatana fight each other."

"Shishio-sama doesn't have to know. Or are you trying to get away from the fight?"

"Of course not, that would be something for you to do."

Henya snorted and left the room.

So it happened that Sora silently got her katana's at ten minutes before ten that evening and left her room. She closed the door behind her and walked trough the hall, trying to make no sound. Nobody had to know what she was doing there in the hallway with her katana's already in her hands.

Finally Sora reached the exit without someone noticing her. She walked into the cold evening air and started her way to the top of the mountain Hieï. Suddenly she remembered her little walk with Sojiro again. Sora smiled, stroking her red hair out of her face. Her first kiss with a boy, Sojiro. She didn't know him long, but god, she loved him so much.

Sora was almost at the top. Only a few more steps and she was there. She tightened her grip on her katana's and her smile disappeared. Henya was already there, standing with his back at Sora. Like he could feel her presence, he turned around facing Sora.

"I was already thinking that you didn't dare to come."

Sora grinned. "You wish."

"Not such a big mouth girl…Now, let's get things started…"

With a fast move he opened his jacket. Sora's mouth dropped open a bit. Henya suddenly looked much bigger, he was really skinny, he looked like he had batwings, there was a sword on his arm and around his neck was dynamite.

"Surprised girl?" grinned Henya.

"I must say I am…"

He lightened some of the dynamite and tossed it before his feet.

"Are you insane? We're on a mountain! You can't use dy…"

There was a loud bang and Sora almost fell on her back. She opened her eyes. There was smoke, but no sign of Henya.

"_What the…! Did he blow himself up!_"

Sora heard a weird noise above her and looked up. Again her mouth dropped open from surprise. Henya was flying right above her. With a great speed, Henya approached Sora from the air. Sora jumped away quickly, avoiding Henya's attempt to hit Sora with his sword. Henya lightened again some dynamite and threw it at Sora.

"What the hell? Henya stop that!"

She threw one of her katana's to the dynamite so it would go in another direction. It worked. The dynamite flew to the right, her katana to the left. The dynamite exploded, before it hit the ground and Sora ran at her katana to get it again.

"What's the problem girl? You don't like dynamite?"

"Are you out of your mind Henya! We're standing on a mountain top! Do you want everything to collapse!"

"The only thing I want is to defeat you!"

Again he approached Sora with his sword. Sora ducked and rolled away. She jumped up again and looked at the sky where Henya was flying. She held her katana's firmly and began to run. With a yell she jumped high enough to reach Henya. Henya's eyes grew from surprise when Sora appeared before him. Sora hit Henya on his shoulders with the backside of her katana's. Henya yelled and fell, slamming on the ground. Sora landed a few feet away from Henya. He sat up right, his hand on one of his shoulders. Sora walked to him.

"We must stop this Henya. It's too dangerous to fight with dynamite on a mountain. And by the way, now you know that I'm stronger then you. So, let us just stop this okay?"

Sora couldn't see Henya's face, because it was in the shadow of his hair. Sora turned around and started to walk away. Suddenly, Henya raised his head, he stood up again and ran to Sora. Before Sora could do anything, Henya's hand was covering her mouth and his sword was at her neck.

"Stupid girl! I'm not that easy to defeat! It was a big mistake to turn your back at me!"

Henya wanted to strike, but Sora bit his hand. Henya yelled and pushed the girl away. Sora turned around.

"You're even more pitiful then I thought you were! Sneaking behind my back like some bat!"

Henya looked at his bleeding hand, and then he looked at Sora.

"You're going to regret you did that!"

He ran to Sora, his sword draw. When he was almost right in front of Sora, Sora jumped and kicked Henya's head. Henya almost fell to the ground again, but he turned around hastily.

"I'm not only good with my katana's you know. Now, let's stop this useless fight."

Sora ran to Henya. Henya wanted to take some dynamite but Sora saw this.

"O no you don't!"

Again she threw one of her katana's to Henya's hand. It worked. Henya dropped the dynamite. Sora jumped and kicked Henya several times in his stomach. Blood came out of Henya's mouth and he fell on his back again. Sora landed and picked up her katana. She looked at Henya. He was outside conscience.

"Finally…" Sora sighed. "Now, I must get him back inside. If I leave him here he will probably freeze…"

She walked to Henya and tried to carry him. Good thing he was so skinny, she could lift him a bit of the ground. She slowly walked back to the entrance of Shishio's secret hideout. She had a little bit trouble with opening the door and carrying Henya at the same time, but she made it and now she walked trough the hall again.

"_I seriously hope that nobody sees us like this…_"

Suddenly she stood still and looked at Henya. What was she going to do with him? She didn't know were his room was.

"_He's in a bad shape…Maybe its better that I bring him to the doctor._"

Her arms were getting tired and she felt happiness when she saw the door of the hospital room. She knocked the door and waited. In a few seconds the door was open.

"Um…ya…can you help him please?"

The doctor nodded.

"Of course I can. Just lay him on the bed."

And so Sora did. She turned to the doctor.

"Call me when he is better okay? And don't tell this to anyone."

The doctor nodded again and disappeared in another room. Hastily, Sora walked back to her room. When she was back in her room, Sora closed the door and leaned against it. She sighed in relief.

"_Good that I'm back here…My god…I just got one of my allies outside conscience…_"

She laughed.

"_I hope Henya finally realizes that he doesn't stand a chance against me._"

Sora walked to her closet and got in her pajamas. She was tired because of the fight, but mostly of carrying Henya all the way back here. Sora got under the covers of her bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, Sora was on her way to the hospital room. She wasn't concerned about Henya's health, she just wanted to be sure that he would give up his attempt to defeat her. Sora knocked the door and opened it slowly. Henya was sitting on the bed. Sora could see bandages around his shoulders and stomach where she kicked him the other day. Henya looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

Sora closed the door behind her.

"A good morning to you too Henya."

"If you tell anything about this to anyone, I will certainly kill you." Said Henya in a hiss.

"Don't worry. If I do, I will be in trouble. Now, can u stand? You must leave this room before anyone sees you and asks what happened."

"Of course I can, don't be so stupid."

Henya stood up and putted his black-blue jacket back on. Sora left the room, followed by Henya. They both walked to the eating room. Sojiro was there and he smiled when he saw them enter.

"Ha Miss Sora, Henya-san! Good morning."

"Good morning to you too Sojiro."

Sora sat down, so did Henya, but only further away.

"I heard from Shishio-san that the Juppongatana-from west-Japan will be here in about three days."

"Ha, that's good news. I can't wait to see them."

Sora and Sojiro both smiled and begun with their breakfast.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter ( 6 days )! I hope you liked it.  
**But I have a question.** When Sojiro goes away for three days to get cookies, and he comes back, he opens the box of cookies and you can see a letter. Now my question is what's in the letter? The didn't translate it on the DVD's I got… If you know it, put it in a review please!

Till the next chapter!


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Shadow Light**

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It took me really long to write this… but I have a good reason! **:p **I was working on my other two fics (The Juppongatana mix show and Memories), but I thought it was time to do something at Shadow Light again. So here I am! Okay but before I'll begin…reviews!

**Tenken's Lover:** Oh god… **:p**

**Insane Reader:** Yep, I have good news for you, cause here is more **:p**

**Shihali: **Okay! Thanks! –xxx-

**Burnt Up Old Sausage:** Okay, I'll watch the Mary-Sue meter! Pastries, cookies…they both are to eat **:p**

**Anonymous Freak:** More feminine… Was she acting like a man then? Or are you saying that girls can't fight? **:p**

**Noname: **I'm thinking about something… **:p**

**Love In War:** Romance coming up! **:D**

**Genki Ninjagirl: **What…? **:p**

**Sekumori: **Thanks that you like it! And good luck with your story! I will read it when it is there! **:p**

Okay and here comes chapter thirteen!

Prev: "I heard from Shishio-san that the Juppongatana-from west-Japan will be here in about three days." "Ha, that's good news. I can't wait to see them." Sora and Sojiro both smiled and begun with their breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Sojiro and Sora left the room. They started to talk again in the hall.

"I'm going to look at the battleship, how far they are with it. You want to come with me?"

Sora nodded. "Ya sure, I don't want to be here again for three days without you."

Sojiro smiled. "Okay, we'll leave right away. Do you have your katanas with you?"

"I always have."

"Let's go then."

They walked to the exit. A few minutes later, they walked in the cold morning air.

"We'll have to go trough that village again, so watch out, they will probably try to do something."

Sora had to think a little bit, before she understood what Sojiro meant. But then Sora remembered. Shishio killed five men on the way to the mountain Hieï. In that same village, they were going to.

"Why should they attack us? We didn't kill them." Sora asked.

"No we didn't. But working with Shishio-san is enough for the people, to kill us."

"Ow, I see."

After almost an hour, they were at the foot of the mountain. Now they began their journey trough the forest. Sora looked at Sojiro. He was smiling, but very silent.

"Is something wrong Sojiro-chan?"

"Hu? No, why?"

"You're so quiet."

"Ah, don't worry Sora-chan! I'm just thinking about things a little bit."

Sora nodded and started to think as well.

"_This silent is a little bit irritating…I hope it isn't going to be like this the whole journey…_"

"Ppff, walking trough this forest will take some time…" Sojiro suddenly said. "Let's run trough it!"

"Run trough it?"

Sojiro first began to run slowly, but then suddenly he run faster and faster.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sora yelled.

Sojiro laughed. "Catch me if you can!"

Sora laughed and began to run. "Just watch me!"

Sora wasn't able to catch up with Sojiro. He was too far away to do it. They both ran, laughing, trough the forest, like two little kids who were playing. Suddenly Sojiro stopped and turned around. Sora almost ran against Sojiro, but was able to stop.

"We'll walk the next ten minutes. Then we'll be in the village."

Sora nodded at this and walked next to Sojiro. Sojiro smiled.

"Looks like you weren't able to catch me, Sora-chan."

Sora smiled. "You were already too far away. But if you weren't, I could do it."

"Sure…" Sojiro said on a teasing tone.

"Hey!" Sora yelled laughing, hitting Sojiro's arm lightly.

They walked further, laughing and talking, till they were in the village. Sojiro and Sora stopped talking. They passed a house were a man was sitting next to the door. The man looked carefully at the two fighters. He could see the swords they carried. The man jumped up and ran to another house. He hastily knocked the door. Another man opened the door.

"What is it?"

"The two people, who were with Makoto Shishio a few days ago, are back!"

"What? Good that you tell me! Get every man here! Those two won't get alive out of this village!"

The other man nodded and ran away to get the others.  
Sora looked around. It looked like nobody had the guts to attack them. When they passed someone, they gasped like they recognised them, and ran in their houses.

"_Strange…_" Sojiro thought. "_It's like all men are away. The only people we pass are women… This can't be normal…_"

In the meantime, all men of the village were gathered. They all had brought their swords with them. The man who asked to gather them, called Tori. It looked like he was the leader.

"They will pay for the death of our five friends! Let's kill them!" Tori yelled.

The other men raised their hands and yelled. They all got their swords and they all started to patrol trough the village. Tori got a little throwing knife out of his pocket and hold it in his hand. He turned the corner and saw Sojiro and Sora. He stopped and got the throwing knife better in his hand. With a fast move, Tori threw the knife to Sora's leg. The knife hit the backside of Sora's knee. Sora yelled of surprise and pain, grabbing her leg. Sojiro quickly got his katana.

"Bastards," Sojiro whispered smiling, "an attack in the back. Only weaklings do such things."

Another knife flew trough the air in the direction of Sojiro's head. Sojiro stopped the knife with his katana and it fell on the ground. Sora's eyes were filled with tears of pain when she pulled the knife out of her leg. With her own blood on her shaking hands, Sora got her katanas. Now, Sojiro and Sora were surrounded by men, who all held swords in their hands.

"You'll both be dead before you'll know it! It will only hurt one second!" One of the men yelled.

All the men ran screaming to the two fighters. Sojiro tapped his foot on the ground and he disappeared. Some men stopped, they looked around surprised. They could hear Sojiro running, but they couldn't see him. Other men attacked Sora. Sora hit one man in the neck, and with her other katana, she hit another man trough his heart. Her leg was still bleeding, and she had trouble to concentrate with the pain. Sojiro already killed six men with his Shukuchi. Suddenly, Tori ran into the fight with a sword. He tried to attack Sora. She was hurt, so she couldn't be so hard to kill. Tori attacked, but Sora blocked. Now, Sora tried to hit Tori, but he blocked too. He grinned and kicked Sora in the stomach. Sora gasped. Then, Tori kicked Sora again, causing Sora to fly against a wall. The wall broke and Sora tumbled into the house. Tori grinned again and turned to Sojiro. All the remaining men were attacking him, but it looked like Sojiro had no trouble with them at all.

"_That will change soon enough!_" Tori thought running at Sojiro.

In the meantime, Sora got up. A thin line of blood was coming out of her mouth. She leaned against the wall for a moment, with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she saw a little girl sitting on the ground, looking with wide eyes at her. The girl looked afraid and she started to cry. Sora looked at the child. She remembered Sora of someone. Herself. The girl was the same age, like Sora was when her mother got killed. She slowly walked to the child and kneeled beside it. The child kept crying and held her hands for her eyes. Like she was in a trance, Sora slowly laid her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Sora said silently, "don't cry…"

It were the same words Sora's mother once said to her. Suddenly a woman walked in the room. She screamed when she saw Sora and the broken wall.

"Get away from my child!"

Sora quickly let go of the girl's shoulder. The girl ran at her mother.

"Mama!"

The woman hugged her child and held it in her arms. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Get away from here you murderer!" The woman yelled at Sora.

Sora looked with big eyes at the mother and the child. Sora started to walk to them.

"Why should I?" Sora asked slowly. "The murderer of my mother didn't left when she begged him to spare us…So, why should I go away?"

"Please, please…go away! Leave us alone!"

Sora wasn't herself anymore. She didn't want to hurt the mother. But it was like her body was controlling her now. She slowly raised one of her katanas.

"No! Go away! Leave us alone!" the mother screamed crying.

Sora ignored the words. She slowly walked further.

"Finally…someone has to pay…" Sora said silently. "When I kill you, I'll have my revenge…"

Sora smiled. "Finally…revenge…" She whispered.

"We didn't do anything to you! Please leave!"

Sora kept smiling, still with her katana raised.

"No you didn't. But…we didn't either... We were just, at the wrong place, at the wrong time… and because of that, my mother is dead…and because of that, you'll die now too."

A tear ran over Sora's cheek.

"Goodbye…mother…"

Sora stopped in front of the woman. She hit the woman trough her heart. The woman screamed and the girl in her arms cried harder. The woman was dead. With shaking hands, Sora dropped her katana. She kneeled in front of the mother.

"I'm sorry…" She said silently.

Sora stood up again and backed away. Tears were running of her cheeks. She held her hands, which were covered in blood, before her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am…" She hit the wall. "What did I do? Why did I do this? What…"

She got her hands away from her eyes and looked at them. She couldn't see them very good because of all the tears.

"I'm not better then the one who killed my mother…"

Suddenly she heard a scream. It was Tori. Sojiro had pierced him trough his heart and now he was dead. Sojiro ran into the house to get Sora.

"Sora-chan! Are you okay?"

Sora didn't look at Sojiro. She looked at the dead woman. Sojiro looked at her too now.

"Sora-chan, we must leave. Let's go."

Sora looked at Sojiro and ran to him. She hugged him and pushed her face in his shoulder. Sojiro didn't know how to react to it. He stroke Sora's hair carefully.

"What happened?"

Sora started to tell everything. Everything about her past. Everything about what happened here. When she was ready with her story, she stopped crying. It felt good to tell everything to Sojiro.

"Don't worry Sora-chan. Now c'mon, we have to take care of your wounds."

Sora nodded slowly, and with one last look at the dead woman, she left the house.

* * *

The end of chapter thirteen. A dark chapter if you ask me…Well anyway, I hope that you liked it. Till the next chapter!" 


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Shadow light**

This is chapter fourteen of Shadow light, but first reviews!

**Chikky –chan: **You'll find out now! **:p**

**Insane Reader: **Aw…I love you tooThanks that you like it and don't worry about the updates! They'll come!

**Sekumori: **Yes, that's the pointof a drama story. **:p **And about Sojiro's reaction, you'll read it in this chapter.

**Anonymous Freak: **Here's a tissue **:p** I'll hurry

**Mysterious Samurai:** Thank you sir/miss **:p**

"**Oro" 0bject:** Wheel! **:p **Read this chapter.

And now…chapter fourteen!

Prev: Sora started to tell everything. Everything about her past. Everything about what happened here. When she was ready with her story, she stopped crying. It felt good to tell everything to Sojiro. "Don't worry Sora-chan. Now c'mon, we have to take care of your wounds." Sora nodded slowly, and with one last look at the dead woman, she left the house.

* * *

"There must be some bandages around here somewhere…" Sojiro muttered smiling. 

The whole village was empty. It wasn't a big village, most men died with the fight, other men ran away with their children and wives. Now Sojiro was looking for some bandages in a house were the people had fled. He opened a closet and began his search in there. With a big smile on his face, Sojiro finally found bandages. He walked to Sora, who sat on the ground.

"I finally found some bandages Sora-chan." Sojiro said kneeling down before Sora.

Sora didn't answer. She looked at her boots that were covered with blood. Sora could hear the scream of dead from her mother. And then the scream from the woman she killed just a few minutes ago.

"I'm a murderer Sojiro-chan…" Sora said silently.

"No you aren't." Sojiro said turning the bandages around Sora's knee.

"But I murdered that woman for no reason at all."

"I don't know why you did that Sora-chan, but I'm certain there is a reason for it."

Sora thought about what Sojiro said. A reason. What was her reason?

"I wasn't myself anymore…Something in my mind said that if I would kill her, that I would have my revenge. I was angry. I lost my mother. That child didn't. Why me and not she? Now I realise that it was a stupid mistake…" She was silent for a moment. "…to kill that woman. Cause now, that child knows the same pain as me. Maybe she'll end up like me… killing…"

"We all make mistakes we regret at the end Sora-chan. It's something natural. We can't stop it when we want to."

Sojiro was done with getting the bandages around Sora's knee. He stood up and offered his hand. He pulled Sora on her feet.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Okay good."

Sora nodded. They walked out of the house. Sora looked around. She could see the house were she killed that woman from the place she was standing. Sora started to walk in that direction.

"Sora-chan you're going the wrong way!"

"I regret the mistake I made. I can't stop the mistakes I make. But I can try to make my mistakes up as much as possible."

She walked in the house again. Sora could hear silently crying of a child. The child was curled up in the arms of her dead mother. Sora carefully walked closer. The child looked up. She recognized Sora and curled up closer to her mother. Sora first looked at the child. Sora could see that she was scared of her. Then Sora looked at the mother. Her eyes were wide open, looking at Sora. Or so it looked like. Sora quickly looked at the child again. Slowly, Sora brought her hand to the child. She started to stoke the girl's hair carefully.

"Sshh, don't worry…sshh…"

With her other hand, Sora closed the eyes of the mother. Sora sighed and looked at the child again.

"I'm terribly sorry for what I did, and I know that there is no way that I can make it up to you. But I'll help you as much as I can, okay?"

The little girl looked at her with big eyes. Sora hesitated. She wasn't even sure if the child had understood what she had said. At the same moment, Sojiro slowly walked in the house too. Sora looked for Sojiro for a moment, and then turned to the girl again.

"I'll help you okay? Come here…don't worry."

The girl didn't move. She was too scared of Sora to come to her. Suddenly Sojiro walked a step forward, with a smile he looked at the child.

"Hey, don't be afraid, I'll won't hurt you, come here."

The little girl hesitated first. She looked at her mother and then to Sojiro. Sojiro's smile made her sure that he wouldn't do her anything. She stood up and slowly walked to Sojiro. Sora smiled at the child and then looked at Sojiro.

"Sojiro-chan? Can you please find a rock for me? Big, but not too big. I'll be somewhere at the edge of the forest."

Sojiro nodded and with the girl he walked outside. Sora smiled. She'd never expect that Sojiro would do such a thing. How he won the trust of that child so fast… he was great. Sora's smile faded when she looked at the mother again. She slowly walked to her and tried to pick her up. She was heavier then Henya was, and with much trouble, Sora was finally able to get her out of the house. At the edge of the forest, Sora laid the body on the ground carefully. She sighed and looked around. She needed a shovel and thankfully, there was standing one against the wall of a house. She walked back at the mother and kneeled beside her. Sora carefully ripped a part from her bandages and cleaned the mother's face carefully. After that Sora stood up, threw away the piece of bandage and picked up the shovel. She started to dig a hole. It didn't go very fast, but after a good ten minutes there was a big pit in the ground. Sora sat on the ground resting. She saw Sojiro and the little girl approaching her. Sojiro smiled.

"This was the biggest rock that I found Sora-chan. I hope it's a good one."

"It's perfect thank you Sojiro-chan."

Sojiro looked at the pit and putted the rock at the end of it.

"I was already thinking that it was for a grave."

Sora smiled sad. "Yes, but this woman deserves a grave. She didn't even deserve to die…" She closed her eyes for a second and looked at the child then. "It's time to say farewell to your mother uhm…"

"Tsua…" Said the girl silently.

Sora nodded. "It's time to say farewell to your mother Tsua."

Tsua nodded and carefully walked to her mother. Sora turned around. She didn't want to see this. She was already fighting to keep the tears inside. She had to think of her own mother. Sora even hadn't the chance to say goodbye to her. She passed out in her mothers arms, a few minutes after the murder. When she waked up again, she was laying in a bed of the orphanage. Nobody knew what happened to her mother afterwards. Sojiro laid his hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora smiled at him. Good thing she still had Sojiro.  
After five minutes, Tsua stood up.

"Ready…" she said with tears in her eyes.

Sora nodded. "Sojiro-chan, could you help me with putting the body in the grave please?"

Sojiro nodded and he walked to the mother. Sora and Sojiro both picked her up and carefully laid her in the grave. Tsua looked how her mother was slowly disappearing under sand. A few minutes later, the grave was complete. Sora walked a little bit into the forest and saw a few flowers. She carefully pulled them out the ground and walked back at the grave. She laid the flowers before the rock. After that, Sora walked to the other side of the grave and started to pray respectfully. Sojiro started to pray too, and a then Tsua followed their example.

* * *

The end of chapter fourteen! Hope you liked it! Till the next chapter! 


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Shadow light**

Hey everybody! I'm not that sick anymore! But…I have lots and lots of schoolwork! So sorry if the chapters aren't coming in the normal speed **:p **But anyway, lets look at the reviews.

**Heaven Kisses: **Horay! Of course! **:p**

**Sekumori:** Thanks!

**kipper218**: Am I cool? Or the Sora of the story? Or both? **:p **

**blackz: **Thank you very much! I will **:D**

"**Oro" 0bject:** Wheeeeeel thank you **:p :D**

**Random Person: **Are you okay?

**Noname: **I'm sorry but…what?** :p**

**Alatril Carnesr: **You'll see And thanks for explaining what a Mary-Sue is** :p**

**Cathy Mark: **Thanks!

**bobbyneko:** Thank you that you like it and love my original character. But about that Sojiro thought thing… **:p**

And here is chapter fifteen!

Prev: Sojiro nodded and he walked to the mother. Sora and Sojiro both picked her up and carefully laid her in the grave. Tsua looked how her mother was slowly disappearing under sand. A few minutes later, the grave was complete. Sora walked a little bit into the forest and saw a few flowers. She carefully pulled them out the ground and walked back at the grave. She laid the flowers before the rock. After that, Sora walked to the other side of the grave and started to pray respectfully. Sojiro started to pray too, and a then Tsua followed their example.

* * *

"We can't take her with us Sora-chan." Sojiro said smiling.

"But we can't leave her here either! She'll die when we do that!"

"What were you planning to do? Take her with us to mountain Hieï and ask Shishio-san to keep an eye on her?" Asked Sojiro scratching his brown hair.

"No," Sora replied looking Sojiro in the eyes. "I want to make sure that she goes to a good family, were she can be happy. We can't leave her here, we can't leave her in an orphanage, we just can't! No…I, I just can't! It's my fault that she has no mother anymore. I must make sure that she can be happy again. And that she doesn't end up like me!"

Sojiro smiled even more. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Okay Sora-chan. We'll take her wit us and find her a family." He turned around. "But we must make hurry now, we've lost a lot of time here."

Sora walked to Sojiro and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Sojiro-chan…I…" A tear rolled over her cheek. Sojiro carefully kissed the tear away.

"I'm sorry Sojiro-chan…You must think I'm weak now…"

"I would never think such thing Sora-chan." He stroked her read hair. "We'll let's go now. And don't cry, your doing a good thing."

Sora smiled and turned around to get Tsua. She was still sitting at the grave of her mother. Tsua looked up when she heard Sora's footsteps. Sora stood still next to Tsua.

"Are you ready to go?"

Tsua looked at the grave. A tear rolled of her cheek.

"You can always come back to visit the grave…I'll make sure of that."

Tsua looked up, her eyes were red of tears. "Really?" She almost said in a whisper.

Sora nodded. The girl nodded at this too and stood up. "Ready…"

In the meantime, Sojiro was thinking of what he did.

"_This isn't right…If Shishio-san's theory of the strong and the weak is correct…then actually I must leave this girl here. Cause if she is strong, she'll survive, if she is weak, she'll die._"

Sojiro looked at the direction were Sora had walked to.

"_But…I want to make Sora-chan happy. Yes. Maybe for once I can ignore the law of the strong. Just for her. For Sora-chan._"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Three plates of fish and rice please." Said Sojiro smiling.  
(AN: I have no idea of what they ate in those days…**:p**)

"Okay, your order will be right up." Said the waitress and then walked away.

Sojiro, Sora and Tsua were sitting at a table of a restaurant. They all were hungry, so they decided that they would eat in the next village they passed. Good thing that Shishio had never crossed this village. Or else they would be hunted down like foxes. They ate their meal quietly, Sojiro and Sora didn't want to get attention of anyone. They had already told Tsua that they had to be careful. Tsua didn't understand it very much, but she knew that she had to be silent. When they were ready, Sojiro gave the waitress some money and they left the restaurant. Suddenly, Tsua stopped in her tracks. Sora turned around surprised.

"I'm sleepy…" Tsua said looking at the ground.

Sora looked at Sojiro, who had turned around too.

"We can't lose anymore time Sora-chan. But don't worry. I'll go and look how far they are with the battleship, and you stay here to find Tsua-san a nice home. When I'm ready I'll come back and we go back to Hieï."

Sora smiled and nodded. Sojiro smiled too, waved and continued to walk away.

"Where is Sojiro-san going?" Tsua asked looking at Sojiro's back.

"He's going away for a while, but he'll be back before you know it."

"Can we sleep now?"

"We first have to search a home to sleep in Tsua-san."

"Ow…" The girl said disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll find one in no time. Do you want to sit on my back?"

Tsua was hesitating first, but then nodded. Sora kneeled down and Tsua jumped on her back. With Tsua on her back, Sora walked trough the village. They were walking around like this for five minutes, when Sora heard the silent snoring of Tsua.

"_I want to find some place fast…Tsua is getting heavy…_"

Sora continued to walk and she was about to give up when she saw a nice looking house. She knocked the door.

"Hello, is anyone home?"

She heard footsteps approaching the door and a woman around the age of 30 opened the door.

"Uhm, hello…could we spend a night in your house please? There's no hotel in the village and the next village is a few miles away…"

The woman looked surprised at Sora. She saw Tsua sleeping on Sora's back.

"Of course, come in!" The woman said holding the door open.

"Thank you very much." Sora said smiling walking in the house.

"Just sit down, I'll give this girl a bed to sleep in." The woman carefully got Tsua of Sora's back and carried her to another room. Sora sat down on the ground with a sigh. She was happy that Tsua's weight was of her back. A few seconds later, the woman walked in the room again.

"Thank you again Miss…"

"Nyozoma. Sakura Nyozoma. But you can call me Sakura if you want." The woman said smiling taking a seat across from Sora. "And your name is?"

Sora was first hesitating if she would say her real name or not. She decided that it wouldn't hurt anybody. "Sora Saotome. But you can call me Sora if you want." She added smiling.

"And who is that little girl that you carried on your back?"

"Tsua. I don't know what her last name is."

"How come?" Sakura asked surprised.

"I found her while I was travelling with a friend of mine. Her father wasn't anywhere to be seen and her mother was dead." Sora lied.

"That's horrible." Sakura replied.

"Yes…yes indeed…" Sora sighed.

"You look tiered too. If you want to you can sleep for a while now."

"That would be great, thank you." Sora replied smiling.

* * *

Ending of chapter fifteen! Hope you liked it! Till the next chapter! 


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Shadow light**

Hello everyone! This is chapter sixteen already! Wawie **:p **Reviews!

"**Oro" 0bject:** Wheel! Happy to hear that **:D**

**Random Person:** Too long? I always thought they were a little bit short **:p**

**Erica Madarine: **Thanks. I'm trying to keep Sojiro like he is in the series, but that's not as easy as it looks **:p**

**Mysterious Samurai: **HAH! Thank you **:p **And I will! **:D**

**Cathy Mark: **Thanks, I'll write more, don't worry

**BurntUpOldSausage: **Thanks. I'll let the chan out **:p** Thank you for warning me for that.

And here is…chapter sixteen!

Prev: "You look tiered too. If you want to you can sleep for a while now." "That would be great, thank you." Sora replied smiling.

* * *

After a few hours of sleeping, Sora woke up again. She scratched her head and opened her eyes slowly. Sora stood up, got her clothes on and walked out of the room. The smell of food was hanging in the air. She could also hear two people laugh. Sora looked around the corner and saw Sakura en Tsua. Sakura was tickling Tsua, who was on the ground, laughing. Sora had to smile about this.

"_Maybe I could leave her here…_" Sora thought while she walked in the room. "Good morning." She said.

Sakura looked up smiling. "Good morning. I made you some breakfast, it's there on the table."

"It's yummy!" Tsua said still laughing.

Sora smiled. "Thank you very much Sakura."

"No problem," said the woman smiling, "I'm always happy to have someone here." She stopped smiling. "My husband died a few years ago."

Sora's smile disappeared too. "I'm sorry Sakura."

"Thank you." She smiled again. "Don't worry too much about it."

Sora nodded and began to eat her breakfast.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

"I must go to the market, there's almost nothing to eat here anymore." Sakura said.

"No Sakura, I'll do it for you. You did already enough for us, it's time that we do something back. I'll pay." Sora said standing up.

"No, you don't have to pay…"

"I want it." Sora smiled. "Don't worry, just tell me what you need."

Sakura smiled. "You're too good." She gave a little paper to Sora whit all the things on that she needed.

Sora took the paper and turned around, a sad smile on her face. "_If only that was true…_" "Tsua, are you coming whit me?"

Tsua looked at Sakura first, who nodded. Tsua nodded at this too and she stood up and followed Sora out the door.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

"Two fish please." Sora said pointing at two fish.

Sora took some money out of her pocket and gave it to the man who gave her the fish.

"Okay Tsua, you can scrap fish of the list."

Whit a little line, Tsua scrapped the fish away.

"We have everything." Tsua said, waving the list before Sora's nose.

Sora smiled. "Good, we can go back to Sakura now."

They were silent for a moment, until Sora finally popped out the question.

"Do you like Sakura?"

Tsua looked up surprised, but smiled quickly. "Ya, she's nice!"

Sora smiled. "If you want to, I can ask her if you can stay whit her. What do you think?"

Tsua looked at Sora whit big eyes. "I can?"

"I must ask Sakura first. I can't promise anything…But do you want it?"

"Ya!"

"Then I'll ask her. But don't say anything about it to her, okay?"

Tsua nodded smiling and the both of them walked further. After a few minutes, they could see Sakura's house. Suddenly, some kind of unpleasant feeling stepped in Sora's mind. Like something wasn't right, something was going to happen. And it wasn't good.

"Tsua," she said, "hide in that bush over there, and only come out if I ask you. And be silent."

Tsua looked at Sora surprised. "What?"

Sora turned to Tsua. "Do what I say. Now."

Tsua quickly ran at the bush and hide behind it. Sora slowly walked to the house, her hand going to one of her katanas that she hide under her jacket. She saw that the door was open and the unpleasant feeling only grew. Sora sneaked in the house and pressed her back against the wall. She could hear a woman's voice.

"_That's Sakura. No doubt about that._"

And two men's voice that she couldn't place. Sora carefully looked behind the corner. The two men were standing next to each other, they were both policemen. And Sakura was standing before them. She looked confused. Sora couldn't see the expression of the two men, so she listened first.

"You don't have to lie to us Miss Nyozoma. Yamato Ishida, my partner here, saw it with his own eyes." One of the men said.

"B-but that's just impossible Mister Izumi! It must be a mistake…"

"I know what I see and what I don't." Said Ishida with a low voice.

"Those people are dangerous. Tell us were they are." Said Izumi .

"Dangerous? I don't think we are talking about the same people…" Sakura replied.

"Look, we've got the order, to search a girl of sixteen with red hair who is travelling with a boy of the same age and a little girl. We are certain that she is her and you know were she is."

Sora could feel her heart skip a beat. They were talking about her, Sojiro and Tsua.

"T-there wasn't a boy of sixteen with them! I…"

"You have no clue what kind of people you've got in your house!" Ishida suddenly yelled. "They have taken the little girl whit them after they killed her mother and they are working for Shishio Makoto!"

It was silent for a moment and Sora could hear Sakura say something, but what it exactly was, she didn't know.

"Just tell us were they are Miss Nyozoma!"

"N-no! It must be a mistake! I…"

Suddenly Izumi grabbed Sakura's wrist roughly, and pushed her against the wall. Sakura made a sound of pain when her back slammed against the wall.

"Tell us were they are!"

That was too much for Sora. She took her katana by the other side and slammed with the grip of it on Ishida's head. Izumi turned around surprised, but Sora already got her other katana in her hand too, and slammed Izumi on the head with the grip now. The two policemen fell on the ground and Sora got her katanas back under her jacket. She quickly turned to Sakura. She had passed out, and was lying on the ground. Sora cursed and ran outside to get Tsua. Then she ran back at the house and tried to get Sakura on one of the beds. After a few minutes, Sora finally managed to get Sakura on the bed. Tsua looked at Sakura worried.

"Is she alright?"

Sora only nodded, put the blanket over Sakura and left the room.

"_It's all my fault…All thanks to me…All because I am what I am…People are hurting innocent people because of me…It just isn't…isn't…fair…_"

She closed her eyes, followed by tears that rolled of her cheeks.

* * *

End of chap sixteen! It's now 22:19 in the evening. I'm going to look at this chap, and post it, and just see what you think of it. Till the next chapter. 


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Shadow light **

Chapter seventeen! I was thinking that I had much chapters, until I saw a fic with…96! O-o Very nice work of that author by the way **:p **But I sure have much reviews! HmhmhmhahaHAHA! Laughing Shishio style **:D **But let's look at reviews!

**Alatril Carnesr: **Thanks You'll see, it's not like she will kill herself **:p**

**Burnt Up Old Sausage: **Thanks. Yes the romance scenes **:p **I'm so bad with writing that sort of things… That's really long hair you want! Wawie **:D **Little Sojiro was so cute! It's so sad that they did that to him! Damn those people! O-o Good that they die **:p**

**Anonymous Freak: **Lol **:p**

**Tenken's Amour: **Thank you.

**Furiousflame190113: **I must admit that it isn't easy to keep a character the way he is in the original thing. Especially when you try to write a kind of romance story and one of the characters has an emotion problem. **:D** But that's why they call this fan fiction net **:p **

"**Oro" 0bject: **Aargh, what's wrong with you people? **:p **First she is too strong, and now she is weak. The author is confused people **:D **But, I'm happy to hear that you want more

And here is...chapter seventeen! Do a wave **:p**

Prev: She quickly turned to Sakura. She had passed out, and was lying on the ground. Sora cursed and ran outside to get Tsua. Then she ran back at the house and tried to get Sakura on one of the beds. After a few minutes, Sora finally managed to get Sakura on the bed. Tsua looked at Sakura worried. "Is she alright?" Sora only nodded, put the blanket over Sakura and left the room. "_It's all my fault…All thanks to me…All because I am what I am…People are hurting innocent people because of me…It just isn't…isn't…fair…_" She closed her eyes, followed by tears that rolled of her cheeks.

* * *

Sora was making some tea for Sakura. Tsua stayed at Sakura's bed the whole time. Before Sora was doing this, she tried to carry the two policemen to a doctor. They were really heavy, and it took very much time, but she was happy that she did this. Suddenly Tsua ran in the kitchen.

"Sakura is awake! Awake!" She yelled and then ran back.

Sora finished the tea, did it in a cup and then walked to Sakura's bedroom. She was sitting up in her bed when Sora walked in the room and sat beside her.

"Tsua?" Sora asked. "Could you leave this room for a few minutes please?"

Tsua looked disappointed. "Why? Sakura is better."

Sora managed to smile. "I must talk to her for a moment. Grownup things."

Tsua sighed loud and left the room. Sora looked at the tea first, then at Sakura and then back at the tea.

"You want some tea? It will help you to get your headache away."

Sakura nodded and brought her hands to the cup. Her hands were shaking and Sora stopped her.

"Let me help you."

Sora brought the cup to Sakura's mouth and slowly poured in the tea. Then she brought the cup back and putted it down on the ground.

"Thank you." Said Sakura.

"You don't have to thank me. I don't deserve your thanks."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I lied to you, you believed me and because of that you were in danger."

It was silent. "But then…" Sakura brought out.

Sora nodded. "It is true what the policemen said."

"I can't believe that! You're not a murderer!"

"I'm afraid I am…I'll tell you everything, but don't say anything about it to anyone."

Sora started to tell about her past: her mother being killed, the orphanage, the arena. Then how she joined Shishio. She didn't tell anything about the secret hideout. But she did tell about Sojiro being the boy they were the policemen were talking about. That they were travelling and were being attacked in a village. That Sora sort of in an accident killed Tsua's mother. That Sora took the girl with her to find her a new home. And then about their arrival in this village.

After Sora was done whit her story, she didn't dare to look at Sakura and looked at her knees instead. She was afraid of her reaction. Suddenly, Sakura carefully putted her hand on Sora's arm. Sora looked up surprised, her face questioning.

"You must have a rough life. I can't fully understand the things you did, but I don't hate you for it. The most things you did were not really mended to be done. You're a strong girl, but you aren't invincible. We all make mistakes, remember that."

That last sentence did Sora think about Sojiro. It was almost the same thing he said in the village of Tsua to her. It made her feel better then, and it did again now. A huge worry fell of her shoulders.

"Thank you Sakura."

"But what happened here actually? I can't remember very well."

"Well, when that policeman pushed you against the wall, you must have fainted. I attacked them…"

"Oh my!" Sakura said holding her hand before her mouth.

"Don't worry, I only knocked them out of conciseness. When I saw you had fainted, it tried to carry you at your bed. After that, I tried to bring the policemen to a doctor. It wasn't very easy, but after a while I was finally there. Then I came back and waited a few hours. Finally I decided to do something useful and I made some tea. And then you awoke and Tsua came to tell me."

"Tsua!" Sakura suddenly said kind of hard, causing Sora to jump, "Is she all right?"

Sora smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, she's just fine…"

Sakura smiled relieved.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The next day, Sakura was much better. They were sitting outside enjoying of the sun. Sora was talking to Sakura and before them, Tsua was drawing something with a little stick in the sand. Sora made Sakura laugh about something and Sora couldn't help to laugh too. Then a voice interrupted their laughing.

"Sora, nice to see you back."

Sora looked up and laughed again.

"Sojiro! You're back."

She stood up, walked to Sojiro and hugged him.

"Sojiro, this is Sakura Nyozoma, she gave me a place to stay while you were gone."

Sakura nodded friendly and Sojiro bowed. "Hello Miss Nyozoma."

Tsua finally stopped drawing for a second and waved at Sojiro with the little stick in her hand.

"Hello Sojiro!"

Sojiro smiled at her and then turned to Sora again. "We must go back, we've been away for three days now."

"Yes, you're right. But, can I talk to Sakura for just one minute?"

Sojiro nodded smiling. "Okay, but hurry up a little bit okay?"

Sora smiled, nodded, and walked to Sakura.

"Sakura, can I speak to you for just a minute?"

"Sure." Sakura said standing up and walking behind Sora who walked a little bit away.

"I want to thank you for everything. I never expected to get so much help of anyone."

"That was no problem at all." Sakura said smiling.

"But, I want to ask you something too. It's about Tsua."

"Yes, what about her?"

"I can't take her with me. She'll be in to much danger then. Can she stay here? Whit you?"

It was silent for a few seconds, and Sora thought that Sakura would say no.

"I understand what you mean. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

Sora was surprised. "You will? Really?"

Sakura nodded smiling. "Yes, after all she had made trough, she deserves a home."

Sora smiled and they both looked at Tsua. She was still drawing something in the sand, and behind her, Sojiro was watching what she was drawing. It was kind of cute to see. Sora turned back to Sakura.

"Thank you so much. For everything."

They hugged each other and walked back to Tsua and Sojiro. Sora kneeled down next to Tsua.

"I have good news Tsua."

Tsua looked up to Sora. "What?"

"You can stay here with Sakura. She'll take care of you."

Tsua smiled. "Really? Really?"

Sora smiled too. "Yes, really." She laid down her hand on Tsua's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll become a strong girl. I'll come back to visit you sometimes okay?"

Tsua nodded and Sora stood up, walking to Sojiro. "We can go now."

Sojiro nodded smiling and turned around. Sora looked at Sakura and Tsua. Sakura kneeled down next to Tsua and laid an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and waved at Sora. Tsua waved too with her stick in the air. Sora smiled and waved back. And a few seconds later, Sora and Sojiro disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Ooooh! Isn't that touching? (Reader: Not really…) Ya, you're right **:p **I hoped you liked it after all! Till the next chapter! 


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Shadow light**

Hellowa! I'm working on Shadow light all the way! I want to finish it, but I think that can still take long… Well whatever! Reviews!

**Burnt Up Old Sausage:** I know! But I like writing! **:p **It's not because you haven't got much reviews that your stories aren't good or something. I've seen much good stories that didn't had much reviews. And believe me, your stories are good!Ya your right! Little anime kids are cute!

**Anonymous freak: **Wheel! Thank you that you find it touching after all **:p **I don't know what's missing, you'll have to tell me If Shishio would now about this, he wouldn't be happy I think **:p**

And here is chapter eighteen, eighteen, eighteen! (Sorry…too much coffee **:p**)

Prev: "You can stay here with Sakura. She'll take care of you." Tsua smiled. "Really? Really?" Sora smiled too. "Yes, really." She laid down her hand on Tsua's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll become a strong girl. I'll come back to visit you sometimes okay?" Tsua nodded and Sora stood up, walking to Sojiro. "We can go now." Sojiro nodded smiling and turned around. Sora looked at Sakura and Tsua. Sakura kneeled down next to Tsua and laid an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and waved at Sora. Tsua waved too with her stick in the air. Sora smiled and waved back. And a few seconds later, Sora and Sojiro disappeared out of sight.

* * *

In the evening, Sora and Sojiro finally were back at mountain Hieï.

"We're back!" Sojiro yelled.

Yumi approached them.

"Sojiro! Sora!"

"What's wrong? You look worried." Sojiro said surprised.

"Where have you two been?"

"Where? I thought that everyone would get depressed from a dark place like this. So, I bought some candy with Sora."

"And that took you three days?" Yumi asked surprised.

Sojiro smiled. "We've got lost some times."

"That Usui guy has arrived while you two were gone and it was a mess in here!"

Sora was just wondering who this Usui guy was when a man walked behind Yumi. Sora looked at him. Was he someone of the Juppongatana? She remembered that Sojiro had said that they would arrive around this time. He looked like a fighter, a very weird one though. His clothing was covered with images of eyes, he had some kind of spear and a turtle shell on his back. He had some kind of ribbon before his eyes. Was it possible that he was blind? How was he able to fight then?

"Hhmm, what about that Usui guy?" He asked.

"Ah, Usui-san!" Sojiro greeted him. "I haven't seen you in a while." He opened the little box with candy. "You want one?"

Yumi walked behind Sojiro and grabbed his shoulder. Like she wanted to protect herself from Usui.

"Yatsuhase cookies?" Usui asked. "Who travels away from Shishio's side must have an important task."

He raised the piece of ribbon and Sora almost gasped. He had no eyes, so he was blind.

"My eye of the heart can see emotions that the normal eye can't see. Even you, someone without emotions, is no exception."

"Ha." Sojiro only said while he closed the box of candy again.

"It doesn't mater what you hide from us." Usui continued dropping the ribbon before his eyes again. "I have no interest in it."

Behind Sojiro's shoulder, Yumi pulled an ugly face at Usui. Sora grinned. Suddenly, Usui turned to her, and Sora stopped grinning.

"And who do we have here?" He asked studying Sora from top to toe. A shiver ran over Sora's back. She didn't like it that he was 'looking' at her like that. Even Henya wasn't so bad.

"Sora Saotome, a new member of the Juppongatana." She bowed carefully.

"A new member of the Juppongatana you say?" He grinned. "I didn't know that Shishio could fall so low."

Sora ignored what Usui said, although she wanted to punch him right in his ugly face.

"O yes, I almost forgot. The Juppongatana must gather immediately in the headroom. The last ones have arrived."

They followed Usui to the headroom. The first one they saw was a pretty girl with a very big scythe.

"Hello Kamatari-san." Sojiro smiled. Yumi on the other hand, froze in her steps and gave Kamatari a deadly glare.

"Ah, Sojiro-chan! That's long ago." Kamatari turned to Yumi. "Haven't seen you in a while too miss Yumi."

"G-good to see you." Yumi said in a forced friendly way.

Kamatari bowed to Yumi and grinned. "Now we'll see who wins Shishio-sama's heart."

Yumi grinned too. "You're right. I don't want to lose from a man like you…You stick swinging gay… "

Kamatari just smiled like she didn't heard what Yumi had said. Sojiro was talking to a little man with a weird shape of head, yellow teethes and the weirdest moustache ever. Sora walked to Kamatari. Before Sora could say anything, Kamatari noticed her.

"Who are you?" She asked curious.

"Sora Saotome, a new member of the Juppongatana. Nice to meet you."

"Really, a new member?" but she smiled quickly, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Honjou Kamatari."

"Can I ask you something Kamatari?" Sora asked carefully.

"Sure, what's bothering you?"

"Did you had, when you joined the Juppongatana, problems with the others? I mean, that they didn't accept you because you are a girl?"

Kamatari grinned. "Thank you Sora. It pleases me that people think that."

"Think what?" Sora asked confused.

"That I'm a woman."

It took a few seconds till Sora understood what Kamatari mend. Her mouth dropped open from surprise, but she closed it again quickly when Kamatari looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Kamatari! I really thought you were a…a…"

"Woman?" Kamatari asked smiling. "There are many people who think that when they see me for the first time. But, I'm a man, a he, not a she. I'm a cross dresser and I'm not ashamed for it."

Sora nodded and was about to say something when the door went open.

"Good, I believe everyone is here?" A familiar voice said. Shishio walked in the room and Kamatari smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry Shishio-san." Sojiro greeted Shishio. "Me and Sora took three days of without permission. But we brought a souvenir."

"Sojiro," Houji said. "we don't have time now. Keep it for later."

Though, Sojiro opened the box and showed it to Shishio. "They are delicious." There was also a letter in the box. Sora read it quickly.

_Preparations for the ship are complete. We can leave at any time._

Houji grinned and Shishio smiled. "Thank you Sojiro, I'll take one later."

He turned to the rest of the Juppongatana.

"Thank you that you all came. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting. Because circumstances, we miss one of our members, Chou…"

Sora was surprised. She remembered the first time she had met Chou. He was kind of nice to her. What had happened?

"But." Shishio continued. "The Juppongatana were I'm so proud of are finally together again."

He looked around. "Thos who admire me, those who want to kill me, those who are disappointed in the Meji-government and those who absolutely believe in their powers. You've all got your wishes, but now we have to work together."

He looked at Sojiro and Sora. "Sojiro, Sora."

"Anji. Henya, Iwanbo."

Anji bowed his head and Iwanbo just grinned.

"Yumi, Houji."

Yumi smiled sweetly and Houji raised his hand to his chest.

"Kamatari."

Kamatari laughed silently, gave Shishio a wink and made the peace sine with his two fingers.

"And Usui."

Usui just stood there with his head bowed. Shishio opened his arms and continued.

"It's time to conquer the country. At one before midnight tomorrow, the Big Kyoto Fire will begin! That Kyoto may burn in the fires of Hell!"

* * *

End of chapter eighteen! Hope you liked it! Till the next chapter!" 


	19. Chapter nineteen

**Shadow light**

Okay! Update full speed! Not really, if I hadn't so much things to do for school I would update faster **:D **But now, reviews!

**Daydreamer:** Lol, if you think so **:p**

**bobbyneko: **Yay! Thank you!

**Brennan:** As long you continue to like it, I have nothing to worry about **:p**

And now chapter nineteen!

Prev: "It's time to conquer the country. At one before midnight tomorrow, the Big Kyoto Fire will begin! That Kyoto may burn in the fires of Hell!"

* * *

So, on the evening of the next day, Shishio gathered the Juppongatana and his army in the headroom. Yumi had cuddled herself up next to him. Then Sojiro, Sora and the rest of the Juppongatana stood next to the couch. Houji stood before the army.

"My friends!" He yelled. "The moment is finally here! We don't have to hide ourselves anymore! We'll show everyone our true power! Prepare for battle!"

The army cheered and raised their hands. On the couch, Shishio smiled. The army left the room again and Shishio stood up, followed by Yumi.

"Good…Kamatari, Anji, Saizuchi, Usui, Iwanbo and Henya, I want you to go to Kyoto already. Make sure everything goes follows plan."

Most of them nodded and they all left the room.

"And now we'll leave." Shishio walked to another door, followed by Yumi on his side, and Houji, Sora and Sojiro behind him. A few minutes later, they came outside where two carriages were waiting. Houji, Shishio and Yumi sat in one, and Sojiro and Sora in the other. The carriages began to drive to their destination, Kyoto.

"So, Kyoto will disappear in flames?" Sora asked Sojiro.

He nodded. "Yes, but that's not the whole plan."

Sora looked questioning at Sojiro. "Hu?"

"After the Big Kyoto Fire, we'll sale with the battleship, Rengoku, to Tokio. We'll bomb the whole place till there's nothing left anymore. Everyone will be busy with the fires in Kyoto. So nobody will be able to stop us when we arrive in Tokio."

"Tokio will be destroyed too, together with Kyoto…So the Big Kyoto Fire was only for getting all the attention in Kyoto?"

"Yes that's right."

"Shishio-sama sure knows how to make good plans."

Sojiro smiled. "Indeed."

Sora looked trough the window. They were passing trees at a great speed. She pulled her gaze away from the window when she felt herself getting dizzy. The sound of the wheels and the movements of the carriage made her feel sleepy. Sojiro noticed that.

"It'll take at least one hour before we arrive in Kyoto. You can sleep if you want."

Sora nodded. "Thanks." She looked around. She tried to find a soft place were she could lay her head down. But she couldn't find one. The seats were kind of hard and the walls were of wood.

"Looks like I have bad luck if I want to wake up without a headache." Sora smiled at Sojiro.

"You can lean on my shoulder if you want." Sojiro said smiling back.

Sora nodded grateful and sat down next to Sojiro. She carefully laid her head on his shoulder. Sojiro looked at Sora's red hair for a second, and then looked back at the other seat before him. He was wondering why he suggested that.

"_You can lean on my shoulder if you want…_" He could hear himself say again in his head. "_If I only understood what she did to me. And how._"

His thoughts were disturbed when Sora laid her hand on his. Sojiro looked at her, she had already fallen asleep.

He smiled. "_Maybe this is how love feels like._"

_**Dream**_

_Sora opened her eyes slowly. _

"_Why does everything looks so blurry?" She asked herself out loud._

_She carefully took a step forward. Everything looked familiar. Like she knew this place. Suddenly she fell on the ground. Sora lay still for a second, cursing. She stood up and got most of the filth of her clothes. She looked up and froze. This wasn't the same place anymore. But still, it was familiar. She started to walk forward again. Sora abruptly stopped when she heard and saw something. Her hands reached at her swords. Sora walked closer to the sound. It was someone…no two people…three…It were three people. Her mouth dropped open._

"_Mother?" she whispered. _

_Sora stood still and looked at her mother. She was holding someone. _

"_That's me…" Sora whispered again._

_Sora looked how her younger self hold her mother tightly. The third person was holding a sword. There was no sound anymore. Everything was silent. Sora forgot to breathe when she realized what would happen next. _

"_NO MOTHER!" she screamed but no sound came out her mouth. Sora quickly wanted to get her swords, but realized they were gone. She wanted to run at the man holding the sword above his head. But it was like hands were holding her back._

_The man pushed the sword trough Sora's mother's heart. Suddenly all sound came back. The scream echoed in Sora's ears. Sora screamed too. Suddenly she was covered with blood. She looked up to see her younger self also covered up with blood. Her mother and her younger self disappeared, but the man stayed. He slowly turned to Sora, who still couldn't move. _

_The man ran at Sora, his sword still in his hands. When he almost reached Sora, he turned into flames. Sora screamed again when the flames touched her. The flames were now everywhere on her body. Hurting every inch of her flesh._

_Then there was a sudden wind blow and all the flames were gone. Sora opened her eyes again to see someone standing before her. A girl of fourteen, black long hair…_

"_Kasumi?" Sora asked silently._

_She reached her hand out to her and Kasumi smiled. Everything turned into red and Kasumi disappeared. Sora breathed heavy. She turned around and saw Sojiro looking at her. She ran to him. She wanted to hug him and cry on his shoulder, but Sojiro stopped her._

"_I can't love someone like you…Look at you. You're too weak." He smiled "Farewell..."Sojiro turned around disappearing._

_After that, Sora was surrounded by darkness. She fell on her knees and started to cry. She curled her fingers up in her hair and screamed._

_**End dream**_

The scream went on and Sora's eyes snapped open. Sojiro hold her by her shoulders. She breathed heavy, her eyes searching trough the carriage.

"Sora are you all right?" Sojiro asked still holding her shoulders.

Sora breathed calm again. She dropped her head back on his shoulder and cried silently.

"Please don't leave me Sojiro…Promise you won't leave me…please don't…"

Sojiro hold her tightly against his chest. He stroked her hair softly and kissed it.

"I won't Sora. Don't worry, it was just a bad dream…"

* * *

End of chapter nineteen. I know it's short, I'm sorry…But this looked like a good point to stop…Hope you liked it! Till the next chapter! 


	20. Chapter twenty

**Shadow light**

This is chapter twenty! Isn't that great? We must celebrate this! (Shoots some firework in the air) Horay! I want to thank **everyone **who reviewed my story! Even the people who didn't liked it. I learned a lot of your reviews and my English is way much better then in the beginning! Thank you all very much!

**Daydreamer: **Thanks again! And that's really a beautiful song you're singing there! **:p**

**Kitty:** Thank you very much!

**Santa Clause:** Thank you very much Santa! I was a good girl this year! ...Can I have a big Shishio plushy?... **:p**

**Reeses: **Thank you x10! **:p**

And here comes chapter twenty!

Prev: The scream went on and Sora's eyes snapped open. Sojiro hold her by her shoulders. She breathed heavy, her eyes searching trough the carriage. "Sora are you all right?" Sojiro asked still holding her shoulders. Sora breathed calm again. She dropped her head back on his shoulder and cried silently. "Please don't leave me Sojiro…Promise you won't leave me…please don't…" Sojiro hold her tightly against his chest. He stroked her hair softly and kissed it. "I won't Sora. Don't worry, it was just a bad dream…"

* * *

Sora had slept longer then she thought. According to Sojiro she had slept forty minutes. She was a little bit ashamed for the way she had waked up. For the last twenty minutes they had be talking about the Big Kyoto Fire. Then finally, the carriage stopped and they got out.

A few people from Shishio's army were waiting for them with a few boats. They all got in the boats and they began to sail to the battleship, Rengoku. It wasn't really a ship like Sora had expected. The ship looked like it could sink if you touched it with one of your fingers. Yumi looked like she was thinking the same. Sojiro just smiled, like always. But Houji and Shishio on the other hand, looked quit pleased.

A few minutes later they were all on the Rengoku. Shishio walked over the deck, scanning it with his eyes when he walked. Sora and Sojiro were standing at the edge of the ship. Sora looked at the dark water under them and Sojiro sniffed in the air.

"Shishio-san?" He asked. "Couldn't it be possible that Himura is able to find this ship? We can't be careful enough."

Shishio stopped walking. "Even if he finds us, he'll be powerless. Time will learn…"

Yumi, who was standing against a wall, looked at the ship with a little bit disgust in her eyes. Shishio noticed this.

"What's wrong Yumi?"

Yumi looked up surprised. "It's an honour that I could come with you to destroy Tokio, as a part of your secret operation…But…do we really" she said lowering her eyes. "have to go with this old thing?"

Shishio raised his head in the air grinning. "Yumi, did you fall in love with me because of my looks? You love the man in this body don't you?" He walked to a door of the ship and opened it. "Then look under the skin of this ship…"

Yumi and Shishio walked in. Sora turned around and looked inside. Her mouth dropped open from surprise. So did Yumi's mouth. It was a ship beneath a ship. It was completely out of steal and it looked very strong.

"This is our secret weapon, the Rengoku." He looked at Yumi. "What do you think Yumi? Can you love this?"

Yumi closed her mouth and blushed. She hugged Shishio and laid her head against his chest. Shishio laid his arm around her neck and smiled.

"Houji, the time?"

Houji got a watch out of his coat and opened it. "23:22…" He looked up and looked at the Kyoto. "37 Minutes before the Big Kyoto Fire and the departure of the Rengoku."

Shishio and Yumi walked out of the room on the deck. "Good."

Sora looked at them for a moment and turned around again. She looked at the dark water that was splashing against the ship.

"Who is this Himura-guy?" Sora asked Sojiro while she turned her head to him.

"He tries to stop us. But I know he can't. I was able to break his sword, there's no way that he can defeat Shishio."

"You broke his sword while you were in Singetsu?"

"Yes, but he's got a new sword, a better one. But still, he's no match against us."

"Of course he isn't. He can't be stronger then you two. You are the strongest men I've ever seen."

"Thanks Sora." Sojiro said scratching his hair smiling. "Did you heard that Shishio-san?"

Shishio who had sat down with Yumi looked up at the boy. "What Sojiro?"

"Sora fully believes that Himura doesn't stand a chance against us two."

Sora nodded. "He must be very strong if he can."

Shishio grinned. "We'll see, the strongest shall win…"

Yumi cuddled closer to Shishio's chest. "Himura isn't as powerful as you."

"Hhmm…" Shishio smiled. "We'll find out later…"

The next minutes passed slowly. Houji got some red wine for Yumi and Shishio and Sojiro and Sora looked at Tokyo that looked peaceful now. But it wouldn't take long before it would be destroyed by fire. Finally it was 23:59…But nothing happened… 24:00…still nothing… Houji was getting nervous.

"We had to see the flames already. Why does it take so long?"

Shishio sat down on some boxes, smoking his pipe. "They must fight against more then 5000 policemen. They can't help it."

"They are very late…" Houji continued like he was ignoring what Shishio had just said.

"There are no reasons to hurry. We can just sit here and watch."

"But Shishio-sama," Yumi said holding a glass of wine. "don't you become a little bit nostalgic?" She sat down next to Shishio and laid her arm around his neck. She blushed a little. "Even if this is your plan, your country out of your memories will disappear."

"Hhmm." He smiled. "Why would I be? I'm going to victory." Shishio stood up. "The Big Kyoto Fire is the firework to celebrate my victory." He blew out some smoke.

Sora suddenly heard a sound. Like wheels of a carriage. Suddenly one of Shishio's men ran at them.

"Houji-sama!" He yelled.

Houji turned around to the man. "What is it? Are the fires burning?"

"No!" The man replied. "I saw a carriage, it's approaching us at a great speed!"

"What?" Houji walked to the edge of the ship. Like the man had said, he saw a carriage stopping. Sora looked at the carriage too. She tried to see who got out of the carriage. A tall man in a police outfit, a smaller man with red hair and another tall man with white clothes.

"Impossible!" Houji yelled taking a step back. "How could they know we were here?"

Sojiro turned to Shishio smiling. "You see, they discovered us Shishio-san."

Sora looked at the men again. "_One of them must be that Himura-guy…Damn, hopefully he doesn't get in the way…_"

Shishio smiled. "Himura knew what my plans were. We can't allow ourselves to waist more time here. But before we go, we have to say goodbye. Houji, call everybody inside the ship."

Houji nodded and ran over the deck, telling everyone to get inside. Shishio, Yumi, Sojiro, Sora and Houji all walked into the control room. Houji closed the door and started to push some buttons. A few seconds later, there was a huge bang and the outside of the ship exploded, allowing everyone to see the steal ship underneath it.

"_Who ever Himura may be…He's death meat if he tries to do something…_" Sora thought looking trough the window of the control room. Shishio walked on the deck again.

"Shishio!" yelled the little man on the shore.

"This is the black ship of the Meji-Area. It will bring the people of Kyoto their doom…" Shishio started to laugh loudly.  
(AN: Can't let Shishio's cool laugh out now can I? **:p**)

"You look surprised Himura. Good, it would be less amusing if you were not. I see Hajime Saito is with you, and a guy I don't know, but that doesn't mater really…Houji prepare the Armstrong cannon."

"Prepare the Armstrong cannon!" Houji yelled.

"The Armstrong cannon is ready!" yelled one of the soldiers.

Shishio nodded. "Fire."

"Fire!" Houji yelled.

The cannon went of and hit the shore. Sora looked out the window impressed. They had hit the exact spot they were standing. The only one who still stood there was the man who was dressed in white.

"We hit them." Sora said still looking outside.

"Should we fire again?"

"No we don't need the Armstrong cannon anymore." Shishio replied. "Take the Gatling Gun instead. Hurry up and get it ready."

On that same moment, two men jumped on the ship. Sora ran out the control room on the deck. It were the policeman and the little one. Saito and Himura. Shishio looked at them from a higher part of the deck.

"I just want to say, that I like your helpless act. But you'll have a long time to go. You've read my mind and discovered my plan, but because of that, I'll know what you'll be doing too. You both are idiots…"

Sora stood a few steps away from Shishio, looking down at the two men as well. She walked closer still looking at them. The policeman, Saito, looked quit creepy with his hair falling before his eyes. The little man, Himura, the one who always tried to stop Shishio and his plans…looked familiar.

Sora stopped in her tracks, holding her eyes on Himura. Suddenly he looked up, right to Sora. They made eye contact and something snapped in Sora.

**_Flashbacks_**

_Wait, I have one more thing to say." Said Shishio turning around to Houji. "It will take a while before all the Juppongatana are here. I'm certain that they thirst for blood. So before we take over Japan, we will let them fight against Himura Battousai."  
"Battousai…It sounds familiar…" Sora thought when she heard the name Himura Battousai.  
"But wait Shishio-sama! There is too much risk to let the Juppongatana fight against the Battousai, each of them has an important task…" Houji said protesting.  
…  
An eight year old Sora was walking to her room when she heard someone saying her name. She sneaked to the door and peeked inside to see two women who were normally working in the orphanage.  
"I heard that Sora Saotome's mother was killed by Himura Battousai."  
"By Battousai the manslayer? Poor child!"  
Sora quickly walked further when one of the two woman stood up.  
…  
"Shishio-san?" Sojiro asked. "Couldn't it be possible that Himura is able to find this ship? We can't be careful enough."  
Shishio stopped walking. "Even if he finds us, he'll be powerless. Time will learn…"  
…  
The blood of her mother covered her. Sora looked up with wet eyes at the man who killed her mother. Red hair was falling before his eyes, an x-shaped scar covered his cheek._

_Himura Battousai, Himura Battousai, Himura Battousai…_

_**End Flashbacks**_

Sora looked at Himura. Red hair, the x-shaped scare on his cheek…

"You…" Sora brought out.

Shishio turned around and Himura looked at her surprised.

"You…" Sora repeated only a little bit harder.

"What are you doing Sora? Go back." Shishio said.

But Sora didn't even look at Shishio. She kept her eyes on Himura. Her eyes were full of rage, pain and sadness, but most of all, rage.

"You! Finally! After all these years, I see you again!" She yelled. Her hands were shaking heavy, but she ignored that. She brought them to her katanas.

"What?" Himura asked surprised.

"Finally you are here! So I can kill you! Like you did! Thirteen years ago with my mother!"

* * *

End of chapter twenty! Curious? I have much free time, so the next chapter will come soon! Till the next chapter! 


	21. Chapter twentyone

**Shadow light**

Chapter twenty-one! Woop woop woop! Here are the answers to your reviews!

"**Oro" 0bject:** Lol **:p**

**Daydreamer: **"I will travel across the land, searching far and wide...!" I would break the control, don't kill the innocent fish **:p.**

And here it is! Chap twenty-one!

Prev: "You! Finally! After all these years, I see you again!" Sora yelled. Her hands were shaking heavy, but she ignored that. She brought them to her katanas. "What?" Himura asked surprised.  
"Finally you are here! So I can kill you! Like you did! Thirteen years ago with my mother!"

* * *

Sojiro ran after Sora. "Sora, stop! What are you doing?"

Even Shishio was surprised by Sora's outburst. "Go back inside the control room. Now!"

"No!" Sora replied getting one of her katanas. "When we first met, you said that I could take revenge on everyone I wanted to! You said it yourself Shishio-sama!"

"Sora, calm down!" Sojiro said pushing Sora's arm down.

On that moment, one of Shishio's men came on the deck with the Gatling Gun. Shishio looked at the water, seeing the man who was dressed in white, approaching the ship. Himura followed Shishio's gaze and saw where he was looking at.

"Sanosuke! Sano!" Himura yelled warning his friend.

Shishio hesitated no moment. "Fire!"

The Gatling Gun started to shoot at Sanosuke. Then he did something what Shishio didn't expected to happen. Sanosuke hit the water with his fist, the water flew in the air and pushed the bullets away.

"What?" Shishio yelled surprised.

Houji, who was still in the control room, had seen it all too. "That was Anji's Futae No Kiwami!"

Sanosuke threw something at the ship. It were three hand grenades. "Watch out!" yelled one of Shishio's soldiers.

"It are just hand grenades!" Houji yelled. "They can't hit the inside of the Rengoku!"

Everyone looked how the three hand grenades flew to the ship. When they hit the ship, there was a fell white light and then a loud bang. A big shock went trough the ship. Yumi fell on the ground with a scream, Houji was pushed with his back against the wall and Sojiro and Sora had almost fallen over as well. The Rengoku was burning heavy, and Houji hurried himself to the communication pipe.  
(AN: Communication pipe…I'm so sorry I couldn't find a better word for that thing **:p**)

"Everyone on your places!" He yelled. "I want a status rapport from everybody!"

"The machine room is destroyed!" Answered one of Shishio's soldiers.

"What?" Houji asked clenching his teeth on each other.

"Everything is on fire!" The man continued. "Water is coming into the ship everywhere! We can't handle it much longer! Everything will explode! Houji-sama! Give permission to leave the ship, Houji-sama!"

Houji didn't answer, he hit his fist on the table. "I had so much trouble with buying the Rengoku! How could he…!"

"It's not only because of him." Shishio replied. Houji looked up surprised. "It was also because of the gifts of the Battousai that discovered our plan and showed them the Rengoku. And it was the choice of Saito, who used the mobility of the police and prepared everything. And finally, underestimating my own stupidity." He made a fist of his hand in anger. "It was all because I wasn't careful enough!"

Shishio calmed down again and lowered his fist. "The Rengoku was a high price to pay. But now I know I must defeat you first before I can take over the country."

Sora who was trying to get away from Sojiro's grip raised her other hand in protest. "Let me kill him, right here, right now!"

Shishio looked at the girl for a second and then looked back at Himura and Saito. "We'll fight this out in the mountain Hieï, at the shrine with the six arches. Of course you'll be welcomed by my Juppongatana."

"Whit other words, a duel of three against ten." Saito said. His hand reached at his sword. "That's fine whit me, but I must agree whit that girl over there. Why don't we fight right now, there's still time before the ship explodes."

Sora looked at Shishio, his face was expressionless. Saito wanted to get his sword, but he was stopped by Himura.

"What is it now?" Saito said annoyed.

Himura pushed the sword back and looked at Shishio. "The mountain Hieï, the shrine with the six arches, correct? I accept that."

Shishio and Himura looked at each other for a moment. Sora tried to take a step forward, but Sojiro stopped her.

"No! This isn't fair! I want my revenge, now!"

Shishio turned to her. "Listen, you'll have your revenge, but not now. Now, be silent for a moment."

On that moment one of Shishio's soldiers ran at them. "Shishio-sama, prepare to leave, hurry up!"

Sojiro smiled and let go of Sora's arm carefully.

"Battousai," Shishio said turning at Himura again. "you're just a snack for me before I take over Japan. But from now on, you'll be a snack I'm risking my life for. I'll never be surprised again." He turned around and started to walk away. "Prepare for the worst when you come."

Sora took one last look at Himura, and then followed Shishio and Sojiro.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-one. I know it's really short, gomen, but this looked like a good moment to stop this chapter. Gomen again! Hope you liked it anyway! Till the next chapter! 


	22. Chapter twentytwo

**Shadow light**

Chapter twenty-two of the fic Shadow Light is coming up! But first reviews!

**NekoGuyFan: **Thanks, read chap twenty-one to find out **:p**

**Genki Ninjagirl:** …I'm sorry… **:p**

**Cathy Mark:** Horay! It doesn't mater if it's short or not **:p** Goody good! Thanks!** :p**

**Daydreamer:** Good you aren't going to kill the fish **:p**

**kimberlyann:** Ya, I know, sorry. I'll do my best to make the next longer **:p** And yes, it's just coincidence that they both have red hair. I just like red **:p**

**Erica Madarine:** Thanks **:p **Of course!

**Leo Dirckx:** God kan mijn voeten kussen, me zen gekak **:p** Waarom Shishio geen korsten heeft? Waarschijnlijk wel he, wa zijn anders die strepekes op die zijn huid. Shishio is de beste…NA **:p**

**Tenken's Amour:** Thanks **:p**

… I don't really care what you think about me mister/misses-I-don't-dare-to-write-a-name…

**cherryblossoms21: **Thank you very much! **:D**

**Kenshin's lover 101: **Gomen is Japanese for 'sorry' **:p **Thank you by the way!

**WACKY: **I'll continue, don't worry and thank you. **:D**

**Burnt Up Old Sausage: **The only reason that Sora is on the ship is because I'm lazy. **:p** I was thinking which scene would be best for Sora and Kenshin to meet. I thought: Rengoku! That's a good idea. But why would Shishio let Sora on the ship? There's no good reason… Ppff I don't care. And THAT'S why Sora is on the ship **:p**

**katelin: **Thank you very much, really. Don't worry I'll continue

And here comes the thing that you've all be waiting for! Chapter twenty-two!

Prev "Shishio-sama, prepare to leave, hurry up!" Sojiro smiled and let go of Sora's arm carefully. "Battousai," Shishio said turning at Himura again. "you're just a snack for me before I take over Japan. But from now on, you'll be a snack I'm risking my life for. I'll never be surprised again." He turned around and started to walk away. "Prepare for the worst when you come." Sora took one last look at Himura, and then followed Shishio and Sojiro.

* * *

Five little boats were sailing away to shore again. Behind them, the battleship Rengoku was burning and sinking. Houji cursed lightly when he looked back.

"He's going to pay for this. I swear it…"

"Don't worry too much about the Rengoku Houji." Shishio said calmly while he looked at the shore they were approaching. "You've got other things to worry about now."

"How can you be so calm Shishio-sama?" Houji asked turning his head to Shishio's back. "The ship is destroyed, we couldn't attack Tokio and Kyoto isn't burning!"

Although Houji couldn't see it, Shishio smirked. "Yes that's true. But next time when we'll meet Himura again, we'll be on our own ground. We'll fight him and we'll win."

"I want revenge for the Rengoku. Sagara will pay!" Houji yelled out making a fist with his hand.

"Calm down Houji." Shishio turned his head lightly. The fire of the Rengoku was reflecting in his eyes. "You're not the only one who's out for revenge…" His eyes rested on Sora for a second before he continued to look forward again.

Sora was looking in the water that was slamming the boat lightly. She had listened to the conversation between Houji and Shishio and she had to admit that Houji's words were right. The whole plan had failed because of some fighters.

Sora felt an enormous hate boiling up inside of her and she clenched her fist together. For the second time, Himura, or the Battousai, had ruined everything. Sora's hate for the murderer of her mother only grew when she thought of what happened. If only she had the chance to fight him on the ship. She had waited for years to fight him and now that she finally saw him back, she had to wait again.

"_You're not the only one who's out for revenge…_" Sora thought looking at Houji who looked really disappointed. "_Shishio-sama is right about that._"

The boats hit the shore whit a light thud and everyone stepped out of the boat. They walked to the carriages they had used before they sailed to the Rengoku and got in. Sojiro closed the door behind him smiling and Sora dropped herself on her seat. Although she had slept an hour or something ago, Sora was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"What a day, wouldn't you say Sora?" Sojiro asked. He sat down while the carriage started to drive to mountain Hieï.

"You can say that again." Sora answered shortly.

Sora was a little bit mad at Sojiro. He had stopped her when she wanted to attack Himura. Sora wasn't that mad because she knew he didn't mean it bad. But still, she couldn't help feeling this way.

Sojiro smiled and looked out the window.

"_She's mad, no doubt about that. I know it must be tough for her. I took her chance to fight with Himura, she has all reason to be mad. But she hadn't stand a chance against Himura. And with Saito with him, she would have lost for sure. It was for her own good._"

He looked at Sora. She was leaning with her head against the wall and was looking at the ceiling.

"Did you think you could win?" Sojiro asked suddenly.

Sora pulled her gaze away from the ceiling and looked at Sojiro: "Hhmm what?"

"Did you think you could win?" Sojiro repeated.

"Win?"

Sojiro smiled "You're really sleepy aren't you?" He kept his smile but his eyes turned serious. "Did you think you could win of Himura?"

Sora sat up right quickly.

"Why do you ask this?"

"Just curious."

Now it was Sora who looked out of the window.

"No…" she answered silently.

"You didn't think you could win and still you attack him?"

Sora turned to Sojiro again.

"What would you do Sojiro? Would you just look at the person who killed someone you loved? After all those years of waiting, wouldn't you fight?"

Sojiro looked at Sora smiling. "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't really know."

"Then you shouldn't ask something like that." Sora said harshly. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"_What am I doing? I have no reason to be mad at Sojiro like this._"

"Sorry."

Sojiro smiled and waved his hand in the air. "It's okay."

After almost an hour, the carriage stopped again. Sojiro opened the door and followed Sora out the carriage. Yumi, who was holding Shishio by his arm like usual, looked even sleepier then Sora. The couple was followed by Houji and they all walked in the mountain Hieï. Before Sora closed the door, she looked outside.

"_I know you're there somewhere and I know that I can't defeat you. But I know I'll get my revenge. I don't care how and when. But I'll get it Himura. I'll get it._"

* * *

Sora M: (singing or something that is supposed to be singing) "I was the one who let you know, I was your sorry ever after, 74, 75…"

Shishio: "What are you doing…?"

Sora M: (Grabs Shishio and starts to dance) "Giving me more and I'll define, cause you're really only after, 74, 75…"

Shishio: (Totally speechless for once in his life)

Sora M: (Realizes what she's doing and jumps away from Shishio) "Wow! I totally got carried away by the song! Ehehehe …"

Shishio: (Still totally shocked by Sora's action) "Whoooee…?"

Sora M: "What…?"

Shishio: (Slowly walks away)

Sora M: (Sweat drop) "Wow, he's totally freaked out…" (Turns to writer) "I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! This was a really short chapter, I swear that the next one will be longer! I hope you liked it anyway. Till the next chapter!"


	23. Chapter twentythree

**Shadow Light**

Hiya everybody! My update-speed is slowing down. I had plenty of work to do for school and when I was working on fics, then I was working on 'Rurouni Kenshin Songs', my newest fic **n.n **But hey, this is Shadow Light, and here comes chapter twenty-three but first… reviews!

**Another Baka: n.n**

**Chibi-flamer: **I can't help it… Actually I can **n.n"** But I always stop on a point where everybody thinks: "What's going to happen?".

**kimberlyann: **You'll see how it turns out in later chapters

**Daydreamer: **Schoolwork sucks huh? **n.n **I had much schoolwork too…

**Okane-sama: **I won't forget **n.n**

**Genki Ninjagirl: **Don't…puppy-eyes…on me! **n.n** I can't stand it… I will write more!

**Smiling Blue-Clad Wanderer's 0bsessor: **Thanks, but uh… who is Sari? **n.n"**

**Insane reader: **Thanks!

**Kenshin's lover 101: **It's nice to hear that you feel that way!

**Snow Maiden25:** Thank you!

And here is chapter twenty-three! Hope you like it!

Prev: They all walked in the mountain Hieï. Before Sora closed the door, she looked outside. "I know you're there somewhere and I know that I can't defeat you. But I know I'll get my revenge. I don't care how and when. But I'll get it Himura. I'll get it."

* * *

The sun shone trough the window on Sora's sleeping face. She turned away and laid her arm before her eyes to block the sunlight. She immediately laid her arm back down again and opened her eyes.

"_There's no way I can fall back asleep now… I better get up._"

Sora got out her bed and dressed herself.

"_Two days have passed since the Rengoku. Today is the day where I was waiting for from the day that Battousai killed my mother. Getting revenge for her death."_

She walked to the eating room, placed herself on her seat and started to eat from the things that were standing on the table. Suddenly the door went open and Sora could hear footsteps approaching the table. The footsteps stopped and she could hear the person laying something on the ground. The person sighed and sat across Sora.

"I don't know if you had a good night, but I surely didn't have…" Kamatari's voice said.

"How come?" Sora asked looking at the cross dresser.

Kamatari nodded at his scythe that was lying next to his seat. "My scythe killed my arms yesterday. Walking around the whole day with such thing takes a lot of you…"

He smiled and took a plate with food on. "But hey, I'm 'The Deathly Scythe' for something huh?"

Sora smiled back at Kamatari and took another bite of her breakfast.

On the same moment that Kamatari finished his breakfast, the door opened again and Sojiro walked in.

"Good morning Sora, Kamatari-san." He greeted. "Shishio-san asked me to gather all the Juppongatana in the headroom."

Kamatari nodded and stood up.

"C'mon Sora-chan! Shishio-sama is waiting for us. We can't let him wait."

He took his scythe of the ground and walked to the door. Sora followed him and Sojiro too the headroom where the rest of the Juppongatana were waiting. They all stood in one row and Sora took place next to Kamatari.

"The duel will begin soon." Shishio explained. "But first I have to tell you about the Rengoku."

"I wanted to ask something about that too." Usui interrupted Shishio. "The Big Kyoto Fire was just something to get all the attention. We were just peons?"

"Yes, what's with that Shishio-sama?" Saizuchi asked scratching his chin.

"I apologize." Shishio continued. "Actually I wanted to sail to Tokyo with all of you on the Rengoku." He looked at Houji. "But Houji said that we would get discovered then and he changed the plans on the last moment."

Sora looked at Houji. His lips were trembling heavy and he looked very nervous.

"_What's wrong with him?_" Sora thought.

"Isn't it Houji?" Shishio asked.

It took a while before Houji finally answered. "Y-yes…"

"It's all my fault." Houji said looking at his knees. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Sora thoughts were interrupted when Kamatari clapped in his hands.

"Ah, I get it!" He said smiling. "I was worried because I thought Shishio-sama had let us down. What a relief!"

Sora smiled. It was so obvious that Kamatari loved Shishio. She looked at Shishio. Did he actually know? It would be weird if he didn't. Every time Kamatari was talking about Shishio, he acted like Shishio was a god or something.  
Usui walked to Houji, who was still on the ground, and kneeled down before him. Almost everyone looked curious at Usui, wondering what he was doing.

"You're lying aren't you? Tell us the truth" Usui asked.

Houji raised his head surprised but quickly looked at his knees again. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"It's hopeless to lie to my Heart of The Eye." He laid his finger on Houji's hand an began to stroke it lightly.

"_What the hell is he doing?_" Thought Sora looking at the weird sight before her.

"If you are telling the truth, you won't feel pain."

He grabbed Houji's finger. Just when Sora realised what Usui was doing, a loud '_crack_' could be heard. Yumi turned her head away with an "Oh!", Iwanbo's face turned in another colour and Kamatari putted his hand for his mouth. Sora on her turn muttered an "Oh my god".

Houji clenched his teeth on each other and held his broken finger in his other hand.

"Do you want to tell the truth now?" Usui asked like nothing happened.

"I-I only speak the truth." Houji whispered.

Usui raised an eyebrow and stood up again.

"I decided to betray the seven Juppongatana." Houji continued raising his voice. He grabbed something out his jacket that Sora recognized as a knife. "That's what I wanted to do!"

He drove the knife trough his own hand and Sora gasped. Sojiro on the other hand, was smiling like it was very normal that somebody slammed a knife in his own hand.

Shishio turned to the other Juppongatana.

"These are my orders! Sojiro, Usui and Anji, you three stay here! For everybody else, I want you to go to the Aoiya and chop everybody's head of!"

Before Sora knew what happened, Kamatari pulled her with him to the exit, followed by Saizuchi, Henya and Iwanbo.

"Chopping everybody's head of? I can't wait!" He smiled brightly while Henya closed the door behind him.

"Why do we have to kill the people in that Aoiya-thing?" Sora asked looking at Kamatari.

"The people who are there are friends of Himura Battousai." Kamatari explained. "Killing his friends and beloved ones makes Himura suffer more then when Shishio-sama only kills him."

Sora looked forward again, all kind of thoughts spinning trough her head.

"_Shishio-sama is going to kill Himura… I wanted to kill him… But… He killed my beloved one too… Maybe my revenge will be complete when I kill his beloved ones…_"

When they came outside, Sora gasped. Fuji, the giant of the Juppongatana, was waiting outside. Sora had never seen someone like him and couldn't help looking at him with big eyes. Suddenly Kamatari pulled her arm again.

"C'mon Sora-chan! We have heads to chop of, didn't you hear Shishio-sama?"

"Are you going ahead with Fuji Saizuchi?" Henya asked the little yellow-teethed man.

"Yes, we'll show the people of Kyoto something they've never seen before!"

Fuji lowered his hand and Saizuchi jumped on it and sat down.

"Let go Fuji! We have a city to destroy!"

With much noise, the two Juppongatana disappeared out of sight.

"Well let's get going then!" Kamatari said walking further into the forest.

With one last look on mountain Hieï, Sora turned around and followed Kamatari and the rest to Kyoto.

* * *

Sora M: "OMG, I know, this is really short! And nothing really happened. But I think that the next chapter will be a very long one!"

Shishio: "Sure. After every chapter you say you're going to make the next one longer. And they are only getting shorter!"

Sora M: (Sob eyes) "I know…I'm so sorry…!"

Shishio: (Snorts)

Sora M: "Shut up Shish… Or I hug you…"

Shishio: "Puh! Like you dare!"

Sora M: (Hugs Shishio) "Oeh! Hot, hot, hot!" (Pokes Shishio) "What a muscles!" **n.n**

Shishio: "What the…!" **O.O**

Sora M: "Mwehe!" (Let's go of Shishio and turns to reader) "Like I said before, I'm really sorry! I hope you liked it anyway. Till the next **long** chapter!"

Shishio: "Woooeeeh!" **n.n**

Sora M: "Woop!" **n.n**


	24. Chapter twentyfour

**Shadow Light**

Okay people, I promised that this was going to be a longer chapter! So go to the toilet, get something to drink, maybe some chips, cause you're going to sit on your chair to read this for a long time! **n.n  
**A little bit overreacted, but anyway, it will be longer! **n.n  
**But first reviews!

**Daydreamer:** Hehe, yeah **n.n **Fighting is good!

**Another Baka:** (Grins back)

**Snowwhite: **(Sob) I-I… I can explain! (Starts crying and falls at Snowwhite's feet) I don't want to break my promises, I really don't! But it's like I explained to Chibi-Flamer in the preview chapter: I always stop on a point where everybody thinks: "What's going to happen?" Sometimes it's really soon and i know it must be irritating for the readers. But this one is going to be a long one, not super long, but longer! Please! Forgive poor, young and reckless Sora-chan! **n.n**

**Kenshin's lover 101: **Thank you **n.n **Well… In the episodes, Kamatari gets defeated by Misao and Kaoru, and Henya gets defeated by Yahiko (What the crap…? That's just stupid if you ask me…). Iwanbo bounces away (Yes…bounces **n.n**). And then everybody thinks: "Oh we did it!" But then Fuji and Saizuchi show up, slashing the Aoiya in two pieces. Fuji wants to hit Yahiko but then suddenly…tun, tun, TUN! Kenshin's master Hiko Seijuro shows up! They fight and Hiko defeats Fuji, who falls over and lands on Saizuchi. That's how the Aoiya fight ends. I thought it was too cliché with the 'good-guys-always-win-thing'. I mean… Henya gets defeated by Yahiko! C'mon? How stupid is that? Kamatari gets defeated by two girls' cause his scythe breaks of thanks to a stupid little knife and a boken! Like is said, very cliché, but good episodes anyway **n.n**

Okay and here comes chapter twenty-four! Have fun people!

Prev: "Well let's get going then!" Kamatari said walking further into the forest. With one last look on mountain Hieï, Sora turned around and followed Kamatari and the rest to Kyoto.

* * *

Leaves were being crushed under the feet of the four Juppongatana members who were walking trough the forest. They all travelled in silence, looking forward, and waiting till they would reach their destination. They were walking for some hours now. They couldn't run cause of Kamatari's scythe. He could run, but if they would arrive in Kyoto then, he would probably be exhausted and wouldn't be able to fight on his maximum strength.

"Himura must already be in mountain Hieï now." Kamatari said suddenly. He grinned. "He won't be in Kyoto to protect his friends. Victory is already ours."

"Ehee!" Iwanbo laughed with his stupid grin on his face.

"_Really?_" Sora thought. "_Would he already be fighting Shishio-sama? There's no way that he'll win. Shishio-sama is much stronger then Himura… Victory is indeed already ours…_"

"We're almost in Kyoto." Henya said. "I'm sure that Saizuchi and Fuji have arrived already."

"Probably." Kamatari replied. "We'll join them soon."

And indeed. A half hour later, the group of fighters had arrived in Kyoto. There was already heavy damage on some houses, probably caused by Saizuchi and Fuji. A group of policemen appeared between the burning buildings.

"You!" One of them yelled. "Stay where you are!"

"Oh my, policemen…" Kamatari said sarcastically.

Sora could see Kamatari tighten his grip on his scythe so he would be ready to attack. Sora slowly reached at her katanas. The policemen started to surround them, some of the policemen had scarred looks on their face. Henya started to count the policemen with his eyes.

"...five…ten…fifteen…twenty…" He counted. "That's five for each of us."

"Wow Henya, you sure are a genius!" Kamatari said teasing. "But you're right. We'll have them killed in no time if we only have to kill five each."

The policemen only got more scared and some of them were looking around nervous. Nobody moved, only the flames of the building could be heard around them. The wind played with their hair like it was playing with toys. Kamatari sighed.

"C'mon people. What are you waiting for? The fight won't start itself you know?"

They pulled out their swords quickly, but still they didn't attack. Kamatari tapped impatiently with his foot on the ground.

"Well, well… Sorry guys but we can't lose more time." He turned his head to Henya. "Henya, do you mind?"

Henya nodded. His hand disappeared under his dark jacket. Some policemen took a step back, afraid of what would happen next. Henya's hand appeared back holding some dynamite. He looked around and saw a man in the circle who was shaking on his legs from fear. He lightened the dynamite and waited some seconds. When the fire almost touched the dynamite, Henya threw it to the scared man.

"Catch."

The dynamite landed at the man's feet. The man looked at it with an open mouth. Before the man could scream, the dynamite exploded. He flew trough the air, blood flying at all possible directions. At the moment were the man hit the ground, Kamatari attacked two men who were looking with big eyes at their dead partner. Just when they turned around again, Kamatari swung with his scythe, chopping their heads of in the process.

This was Sora's start sign to fight. She pulled her katanas in a quick move and ran at three policemen. She threw one of her katanas, hitting one man in his chest. Just before the man fell on his knees, Sora pulled her katana out of the man's chest. One of the other policemen saw this as a good chance to attack Sora. He tried to hit Sora with his sword, but she blocked the hit with her other katana. She then slashed the man in his stomach. The man screamed and dropped his sword on the ground. Sora quickly turned around to attack the third one and pushed her sword trough his throat. The katana went trough the flesh like it was butter. The man coughed out blood, some of it landing on Sora's face. She pushed against the man's chest, who fell on his back.

Iwanbo started to fight too. He got some sort of claws and placed them on his hands. Four policemen tried to attack the giant and ran to him with their swords raised. With a quick move, Iwanbo scratched one of the men in his face. The men fell backwards, falling against another policeman who walked behind him.

"MY EYES!" Screamed the man hysterically. He held his hands for his face and his hands were soon covered in blood of his own.

"Get of me!" Yelled the other one, trying to push the wounded man away.

Henya took another piece of dynamite and lighted it. He threw it at the two men who were still on the ground. The dynamite landed on the wounded man, who was still screaming loudly. The man underneath him froze.

"THROW IT AWAY!"

"I CAN'T SEE! MY EYES!"

The dynamite exploded, tearing the two men into pieces. The two other men, who attacked Iwanbo, were furiously hitting him with their swords. It didn't have any effect on him and he smiled stupidly. He grabbed one of them at his head and broke his neck. He let the body fall on the ground and scratched the other one's throat open with his claw.

Somebody tried to attack Kamatari in the back. Kamatari, who was quicker, turned around and his iron chain hit the man in his stomach. The man flew away thanks too the speed of the iron chain, and landed in one of the burning houses. He screamed loudly when the flames surrounded him and burned his flesh.

This lasted till every policeman was dead. Kamatari walked to one of the bodies and kneeled down still with his scythe in his hands. He cleaned his scythe with the corps's uniform and stood up again.

"That surely was a waste of time and dynamite." Henya said softly. "We've could found Fuji and Saizuchi by now."

"Ehee!" Iwanbo laughed scratching his head.

"We don't have time left to search them." Kamatari said leaning on his scythe. "It's better if we just go to the Aoiya and kill everybody who's there. Wouldn't you agree Sora-chan?"

"Yes, maybe it would be best to get rid of them as soon as possible." Sora replied as she whipped the blood of her face with the backside of her hand.

"Right!" Kamatari smiled happy. "Let's go then!"

He lifted his scythe in his neck and walked further. Sora followed next to him. She had to admit that she felt friendship for the cross dresser. His optimism and sarcasm reminded her of Kazumi, her best friends in the fighting arena. She also had respect for him. Not the same like she had for Shishio, she had respect for Shishio because he gave her a place to live and because he was so powerful and smart. She had respect for Kamatari because he wasn't ashamed to tell everyone that he's a homosexual cross dresser. You could be killed for that, homosexual were bad people, they weren't normal. Though, Sora thought, Kamatari wasn't the type that you simply kill. He was a skilled fighter. He fought for the one he loved.

More burned houses and destroyed things crossed their way, definitely a sign that Fuji and Saizuchi were been here. They could hear something heavy walking. The Juppongatana members looked up as they stood before the giant Fuji.

"Having fun Saizuchi?" Kamatari asked to the figure in Fuji's hand.

Saizuchi laughed loudly. "Yes, we have, don't we Fuji?"

"We have to go to the Aoiya." Henya said trough his mask. "We've lost enough time already, we don't need to lose more."

"We'll come later," Saizuchi said. "We're having too much fun in destroying everything here. We'll catch up with you later."

Henya mumbled darkly behind his mask.

"O yes! Before I forget!" Saizuchi said raising his hand. "Shishio send some soldiers of his at the Aoiya too to be sure that nobody escapes. They are waiting at the Aoiya."

Kamatari nodded. "Thanks to inform us Saizuchi."

Saizuchi nodded back and Fuji walked away, destroying some houses on his path.

"Looks like we have to handle them alone for a time." Sora said looking at Fuji who finally disappeared out of sight.

"We'll be fine." Kamatari said smiling. "They don't have a chance against us, we're much stronger then they are."

He lifted his scythe again and they continued their trip to the Aoiya. When they arrived in the street were the Aoiya was, some soldiers of Shishio ran at them and joined them. Now, with all the soldiers included, they were with thirty-four people. Iwanbo grinned as they approached the Aoiya. The soldiers made a half circle before the entrance and the Juppongatana members stood before the building.

"Aoiya people! Come out to play!" Kamatari yelled leaning on his scythe.

Immediately some figures appeared behind the window. The window went open, revealing an old man, a young boy, two young women and four other people in a ninja uniform.

"I could have known that Shishio would send some people of his." Said the old man, also known as Okina. He looked pretty hurt already as his head was half covered in bandages. "I guess we have to fight them."

One of the young women took some little daggers and placed them between her fingers.

"We won't lose from them grandpa!" She said.

Sora saw that she was the same age like she was. But she had black hair and green eyes.

"Be careful Misao… we don't know these people's strength." Okina said.

"Don't worry. If Yahiko and Kaoru will fight with us we'll be just fine." Misao said giving a wink to Okina.

The other young woman and the young boy nodded smiling and they both took a boken.

"_A boken?_" Sora thought surprised. "_How do they think they're going to win with such a weapon?_"

Misao, Kaoru, Yahiko and the other four people in their ninja uniform, jumped out the window and landed on the ground. They all looked at each other silently until Kamatari broke the silence.

"We've got the order to kill you all while Shishio-sama is killing you're beloved Himura. So, let's fight shall we?"

"You'll not kill us nor will Shishio kill Kenshin. Kenshin will defeat Shishio and he'll come back!" Said Kaoru while she looked Kamatari in the eyes.

"No he won't."

Kaoru, and even Kamatari, looked up surprised at Sora.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Battousai won't defeat Shishio-sama. He'll die, likes he deserves to." Sora said to Kaoru.

"How dare you to say such a thing?" Yelled Misao, shaking with her fist in the air. "Himura will kick that fake mummy's ass!"

"How did you call Shishio-sama?" Kamatari growled at Misao.

"How old are you? You look young, something like Misao's age I think." Kaoru asked still looking at Sora.

"Why do you ask such a stupid question?" Sora asked back.

"Because I'm surprised that somebody as young as you could be a killer. That you would throw your life away like this, fighting for an evil man like Shishio."

Sora snorted. "What do you think you know about me? Meeting Shishio-sama was one of the best things that happened in my life for years. Yes I killed, a lot of times. Does it matter if I'm young or not?" She made fists of her hands. "Battousai is a killer too, but I don't hear you complain about him!"

"Kenshin isn't a killer anymore." Kaoru said.

"I don't care what he is or was. The only thing I care about is that he dies."

"I don't know what you're reasons are to want Kenshin dead, but I'm certain that he'll come back as the winner."

"It wouldn't surprise me if Shishio-sama has killed him already…"

"I don't even think he would get to Shishio-sama in the first place." Said Kamatari, getting himself in the conversation too.

Sora looked at the cross dresser with a questioning look. "What do you mean Kamatari?"

"Don't you remember that Shishio-sama said that we had to go to this place? But he asked Anji, Usui and Sojiro to stay? Himura and his two friends are fighting them now, before they can get to Shishio-sama. I think that Himura would fight Sojiro. Why else would Shishio-sama ask Usui, Anji and Sojiro to stay?"

Sora looked at Kamatari with big eyes. "Sojiro… Sojiro is fighting Battousai?"

Kamatari looked at the girl surprised. "Yes, I just told you Sora-chan."

"_Sojiro…_" Sora thought still staring at Kamatari. "_He's fighting Battousai… It's so stupid of me that I didn't realize that Shishio-sama held him there to fight Himura… But what if… what if this woman lied? What if Battousai still kills?... That means he could… Battousai could…_"

"Battousai could kill Sojiro." Sora said suddenly to everyone's surprise.

"What are you talking about Sora-chan?"

Sora walked to Kamatari and grabbed his arm.

"Kamatari! I have to go to Sojiro! You said it would be easy to defeat this people! I bet you will still win when I'm gone… I just… I just have to go to Sojiro!"

Sora let go of Kamatari's arm quickly, who looked at her with a questioning look, and she ran to the circle pushing some soldiers away to get trough. She ran trough Kyoto quickly and it didn't took long before she was at the place where they had fought with the policemen. Sora ran into the woods, jumping over branches and slamming leaves away from her face.

"_Sojiro! I have to get to him! I won't let Battousai kill another one I love! Not Sojiro! I don't care what that Kaoru-person said. What if she lied? I can't trust her!_"

She kept running, the same thought spinning trough her mind:

"_I won't let him kill Sojiro! I just won't!_"

* * *

Okay! This is the end of chapter twenty four! It's as good as six pages in Words! That's good **n.n **It certainly is longer! I think this fic is almost finished now… maybe three more chapters or something. Well anyway, I hoped you liked it! Till the next chapter! 


	25. Chapter twenty five

**Shadow Light **

Before I go to chapter twenty five, I'm going to look at my reviews first.

**Another Baka: **(Grins) Thank you (Sees Another Baka falling of chair) omg are you okay? **n.n" **

**Anonymous Freak: **Thank you very much.

**Kimberlyann: **YOU WILL SEE! YOU WILL SEE! **n.n**

**Lady Toky: **Thanks. It' nice to hear that people don't hate my self made character because she's in love with Sojiro. I saw a couple of times in other fics that people really hated it **:s **Don't really know why though. It's just a fic…

**Daydreamer: **Well ya, I thought this would be a good thing to keep the story going…

**Chikky-chan: **You'll see **n.n**

**cool-teen: **Thanks, I will!

**Insane Reader: **…I'm dead?

And here comes chapter twenty five! Enjoy, have fun and I wish you a good day! **n.n**

Prev: "Sojiro! I have to get to him! I won't let Battousai kill another one I love! Not Sojiro! I don't care what that Kaoru-person said. What if she lied? I can't trust her!" She kept running, the same thought spinning trough her mind: "I won't let him kill Sojiro! I just won't!"

* * *

The door flew open and Sora ran in. She was breathing heavy and stopped for a second, leaning with her hands on her knees.

"_Where could they be?... Maybe they're in the training room!_"

Sora continued to run and arrived at the door of the training room. She pushed the door open.

"Sojiro!"

But the room was empty.

"Damn!" She yelled clenching her fist together.

"_If they aren't here, where could they possibly be?_"

Then she remembered something. On the first day that she was here, Sojiro showed her the place. He told what was behind every door of the building. Sojiro had told her about Shishio's arena and other places to fight. But they weren't used very much. They had to be there. She still remembered where that door was, so she ran to it and walked in. The first thing she saw was a big statue of Buddha. She walked of the stairs and suddenly saw someone sitting on the floor.

"Anji?"

Anji looked up surprised. "Miss Saotome?"

Sora looked at Anji. It looked like he was beaten up badly. She walked at him and sat down next to him.

"What happened to you?"

"That doesn't matter. What are you doing here? I thought you had to fight at the Aoiya?"

"Do you know where Sojiro is?""

Anji looked at her questioning.

"Why…" He began.

"Please Anji! Tell me!"

He nodded and pointed at a door behind Sora.

"Just follow the path when you go trough that door."

"Thank you Anji!... Are you sure you're all right?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Sora nodded and ran to the door, Anji's eyes piercing in her back. She ran trough the hallway and finally she saw a door. Or at least something where a door should have been. The door lay on the floor. She stood in the door opening. The room was dark blue and there were images of eyes on the walls everywhere.

"_Those eyes remind me of someone…_"

She saw something else lying on the floor too. A spear.

"_A spear…? Of course! Usui uses a spear and he has those images of eyes on his clothes!_"

Sora wondered where Usui was when she felt something falling on her shoulder. With one of her fingers she touched her shoulder and looked at her finger.

"Blood?" She asked out loud.

Sora looked above her and could hardly resist to scream. She ran in the room and turned around so she would have a better sight on the wall above the door. There was Usui, pinned against the wall thanks to a sword, his chin resting against his chest. Dead.

"Oh my god…" Sora muttered looking at Usui with big eyes.

She had never liked Usui, but she would never want this to happen with him. More then ever Sora felt the urge to get to Sojiro. They had killed Usui, they could kill Sojiro too. She turned her back at Usui and ran further.  
After a few minutes, Sora passed a door at the right of her. She ignored it, remembering that Anji had told her to follow the path. More minutes passed, and she saw another door.

"_That must be it! Sojiro must be there!_"

Then Sora heard a scream and stopped in her tracks. It was like time stood still. She realized from who the scream was and her eyes went big for a second time.

"Sojiro…" She whispered.

She continued running, the door getting closer every second. She pushed the door open and froze of the sight before her. Sojiro was screaming hysterically, holding his head in his hands. There were three other people in the room who looked at her: Yumi, Sanosuke and Kenshin. Sojiro fell on his knees, still screaming and began to slam with his head against the ground. Sora ripped her gaze away from Sojiro and looked at Kenshin.

"You!" She yelled running at Kenshin. "What have you done to Sojiro?"

She was stopped when two strong arms wrapped around her body and lifted her of the ground. Sora struggled to get out of the strong grip and started to kick with her legs.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Sanosuke yelled, still holding her.

Sojiro had stopped screaming and his head rested on the floor.

"Let me go! I'll kill you!" Sora yelled at Sanosuke. "Sojiro!"

Sojiro turned his head to Kenshin.

"You're driving me crazy… You're theory of helping the weak… confuses me!"

He stood up and pulled his sword.

"I'll kill you. This will be the deciding hit."

Kenshin nodded and the both fighters stood in an attack position. Everyone looked at them silently. Sora, who was still lifted of the ground thanks to Sanosuke, prayed that Sojiro would be okay. They attacked at the same time and before Sora knew it, Sojiro was flying trough the air. It all went so fast that nobody really saw what happened.

"SOJIRO!"

At the same time that Sojiro slammed on the ground, Sano let go of Sora and ran to Kenshin. Sora and Yumi both ran to Sojiro. Yumi carefully laid Sojiro's head on her lap. Sojiro was holding his hand before his eyes.

"I don't understand… If Shishio's theory is true, then I had to be the winner. But you, Himura-san, you won… How could this happen?"

Kenshin smiled at the boy. "The winner is not always right."

Sojiro took his hand before his eyes away.

"What?"

"It took me ten years of travelling to realise that. Ten years to find my own truth."

Sojiro smiled, and laid his hand back before his eyes. "Ten years… Maybe I must travel for ten years too… So I can find my own truth…"

Kenshin nodded still smiling. "You should do that."

"Goodbye, Himura-san…"

Kenshin turned around and walked to the door, followed by Sanosuke. Sora felt a big urge to attack Kenshin. Though she didn't go after the fighter. The only thing that was important for her at this moment was to be with Sojiro. They could hear the door closing behind them and Yumi looked at Sora.

"What are you doing here? Shishio-sama ordered you to fight at the Aoiya."

"When I heard Sojiro had to fight Himura I came back. I was afraid that something would happen to him…"

She stopped talking when she felt Sojiro's hand resting on her own. Sora smiled, but her eyes betrayed her that she felt sad.

"I'm happy to see you Sora. I really am."

They both smiled at each other and even Yumi smiled.

"I knew you two were still in love…"

Sojiro sat up, one hand tangled up in his hair and the other one still on Sora's hand.

"Yumi, you have to tell something to Shishio-san for me. I saw the secret of Himura-san's Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki… It's his left foot…"

"His left foot?" Yumi asked surprised

"Ya, he steps with his left foot, bringing his own life into danger. But because of that the hit is more powerful and quicker then any other technique. But if you tell this to Shishio-san, then he'll certainly win."

"Why don't you tell Shishio-sama himself?... You aren't leaving are you?"

Sora looked at Sojiro surprised.

"You're leaving?"

Sojiro nodded. "I'm going to travel for ten years. I can't travel if I stay here now can I?"

Both Sora and Yumi looked at Sojiro with a sad look.

"But there's something more I want you to do Yumi."

Sojiro stood up and walked to a closet. He opened it and took a large box out of it. Then he walked back and putted the box down. Sojiro slowly took the lid of the box revealing a little katana.

"This it the katana Shishio-san gave me in the first day we met." He leaned against the wall looking at the sword sadly. "I want you to give it back to him."

Yumi opened her mouth like she wanted to protest, but she only sighed and took the sword out of the box carefully.

"Are you sure you want this Sojiro?" Yumi asked.

Sojiro nodded smiling lightly. "I'm sure, don't worry."

"I'm coming with you." Sora said to Sojiro suddenly.

"What do you say Sora?" Asked the boy surprised.

Sora stood up. "I love you Sojiro, with all my heart. If I would have to miss you for ten years… I just can't miss you that long! You mean too much for me…"

Yumi looked at Sora smiling.

"Sora…" Sojiro began. "I love you too, very much, I never loved somebody like this before. But ten years is a long time…"

"I don't care Sojiro. It doesn't matter if its ten years or one day, I just want to be with you."

Sojiro smiled. "Well, I guess I have no choice then…"

Sora smiled too, walked to Sojiro and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sojiro. You can't believe how happy I'm feeling now…"

Yumi had already walked to the door, Sojiro's sword in her hands.

"I'll do what you asked Sojiro. Don't worry about that."

Sojiro nodded, still holding Sora in his arms.

"Thank you Yumi."

The young woman smiled and opened the door.

"I wish you good luck. I'm sure you'll both be happy together. Now… Goodbye…"

"Goodbye Yumi, I'll never forget you!" Sora said turning her head to Yumi.

Yumi smiled and closed the door. Sora stared at the door for a couple of seconds and then turned back at Sojiro. He was crying silently. Sora closed her eyes. She tightened her grip around Sojiro and laid her head against his chest, while Sojiro leaned with his chin on Sora's head.

* * *

Sora M: "The end of chapter twenty five…!"

Shishio: "I wasn't in it!"

Sora M: "Dude! Because you're my absolute favourite anime character of all time, doesn't mean you have to appear in every chapter I write!"

Shishio: (Dramatically) "I feel…" (Holding a hand for his eyes) "Betrayed!"

Sora M: "Shishio-kun…honestly…act normal for a second!"

Shishio: "You made me like this! Normally I was a serious man!"

Sora M: "Who talks too much… What do you anime characters have with always talking so much in fights? Hu? HU?"

Shishio: (Looking afraid) "…Don't yell like that…"

Sora M: "…I'm sorry Shishio-kun… Here! Have a cookie!" (Throws cookie at Shishio)

Shishio: (Jumping at cookie) "Cookie!"

Sora M: "Well, that's something you don't see every day…" **n.n" **(Turns to reader) "I hope you liked this chapter! Till the next one! See ya!"


	26. Chapter twenty six

**Shadow Light**

I really don't know where to stop this story. I have some ideas of what could happen in the next chapters, but I don't know how to continue after it… Well; we'll just see. Here are the answers of the reviews on chapter twenty five.

**Daydreamer: **LoL Thank you! **n.n **Shishio is my favorite anime character! Go Shishio-kun! Go! Sorry about that Wakizashi thingy… I'll remember your hint!

**kimberlyann: **Hahaha **n.n **This isn't going to turn out in a lemon… Sorry!

A sequel? The story isn't finished yet you know **n.n" **And just like I said to kimberlyann, this isn't going to turn out in a lemon, sorry!

**Some Slut: **Yes, yes…

"**Oro" 0bject: **LoL, Thank you** n.n**

**Noname: **Ya spoiler indeed. With jer you mean jerk I suppose?

**KRN-chan (A.k.a: KaoRu-chaN): **The story isn't finished yet… **n.n"**

**cool-teen:** Noooooooo the story isn't finished yet **n.n""""""" **Thank you, lol **n.n**

**Kenshin's lover 101: **Thank you very much. Ooh, I want to go to London too! Have fun there! **n.n**

And here is chapter twenty six!

Prev: The young woman smiled and opened the door. "I wish you good luck. I'm sure you'll both be happy together. Now… Goodbye…" "Goodbye Yumi, I'll never forget you!" Sora said turning her head to Yumi. Yumi smiled and closed the door. Sora stared at the door for a couple of seconds and then turned back at Sojiro. He was crying silently. Sora closed her eyes. She tightened her grip around Sojiro and laid her head against his chest, while Sojiro leaned with his chin on Sora's head.

* * *

Footsteps echoed trough the hall. Two young people walked next to each other, holding hands.

"Don't you feel bad that you're going to leave this place Sojiro?"

"Yes, of course I do… This was my home for many years. I'm going to miss everyone and everything." He turned to Sora with a smile on his face. A real smile. "Thankfully I still have you."

Sora smiled and pinched Sojiro's hand carefully. "Thank you."

"What do you think Sora? About leaving this place?"

"There are some people I'll remember my whole life long. In a good way. Like Shishio-sama, though he wasn't always the nicest guy. Yumi and Kamatari will stay in my memory too… Come to think about it, almost everyone will. Some in not so good ways, but still…"

"Yes…" Sojiro said, his eyes turning sad again. "Shishio-san. I'll miss him too. The most of all. He did so much for me. If it wasn't for him I would be dead now…"

"I'm sorry for you Sojiro. You know this people much better and much longer then me. It must be very hard for you to make this step."

"Don't worry too much about it Sora. I'll be fine."

He planted a little kiss on Sora's forehead still holding her hand in his own. They walked further, arriving in the room where Usui's body was hanging against the wall. The two fighters stopped, looking at their colleague of the Juppongatana.

"Looks like Usui-san won't get his revenge on Shishio-sama…"

"Huh? What do you mean Sojiro?" Sora asked not understanding what Sojiro meant.

"Don't you know the reason why Usui is blind?"

Sora shook her head.

"He lost his sight in a fight with Shishio-san."

"Grosse…"

"Usui-san joined the Juppongatana but Shishio-san had to promise that Usui-san could kill him if he got the chance."

They walked further, leaving Usui behind them.

"I wonder how Kamatari is doing at the Aoiya."

"They've been defeated." Sojiro replied.

Sora stopped in her tracks, causing Sojiro to look back surprised.

"They've been defeated?... How do you know that?" Sora asked surprised, a look of fear appearing in her eyes.

"I've heard it from Houji-san right before I had to fight Himura-san."

"That can't be! I've seen them fighting! The friends of Battousai had no chance to defeat them!"

The image of Usui's body hanging against the wall flashed trough Sora's mind.

"They aren't dead are they? If they are dead, I… I…!"

"No they aren't dead, relax Sora. Himura-san's friends, and Himura-san himself, don't kill." Sojiro took a step to Sora and stroke her cheek with the backside of his hand. "Don't worry, they aren't dead."

"But what about Usui?"

"Usui-san… He fought Saito-san. Saito-san will never give up killing. But I don't think you can really count him in as a friend of Himura-san."

"But…" Sora protested again.

She was stopped by Sojiro who carefully kissed her on her lips. A few seconds passed and Sojiro pulled back looking Sora in the eyes.

"Believe me Sora, Kamatari-san and the others aren't dead. It could be that they are wounded, but they'll recover. Don't worry too much about it, okay?"

Sora sighed and looked at the wall beside her. "I certainly hope they're fine. I wouldn't forgive myself for leaving if they were dead."

"If it comforts you, we'll pay them a visit after a couple of days. Iwanbo fled. I don't think anyone can find him back now."

Sora looked back at Sojiro and managed to smile. "Okay, thanks Sojiro."

Sojiro smiled back at her and they walked further.

"Do you think Shishio-sama will defeat Battousai?"

"Yes, he has a very high chance. And I don't think that Himura-san can win if he doesn't kill Shishio-san. Shishio-san won't accept that."

After this they walked in silence. Sometimes they looked at each other and smiled. Just happy that they we're together. They walked for some time now, almost more then thirty minutes or something close to it. Just walking, not running, trough these halls took a lot of time. They arrived in the room with the big statue of Buddha. Anji was still sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Anji-san." Sojiro greeted Anji's back.

Anji turned around surprised. "Sojiro? Miss Saotome? What are you doing here?"

"We're going to travel together." Sojiro said tightening his grip on Sora's hand carefully. Like he wouldn't let her go. Sora smiled and nodded, agreeing with Sojiro.

"Does Shishio-sama know this?"

"I think Yumi have told it to him."

"What about the fight with Himura?"

"You, I and Usui have been defeated. It all depends on Shishio-sama now."

"I see." He looked at Sojiro's hand that was holding Sora's. "I hope you won't have problems with traveling."

Suddenly there was a loud '_bang_' and the building started to shake, like there was an earthquake. Sora almost fell over because of the shakes, but Sojiro prevented this, holding her in his arms. Another '_bang_' could be heard.

"What's happening?" Sora asked looking around.

Anji jumped up, also looking around, like he was searching something. Suddenly his eyes rested on the door that leaded back to the hall where Sora and Sojiro had just come from.

"Houji…" Anji mumbled.

'_Bang_'

"You two," Anji continued. "Get outside, quickly! I'll join you as fast as I can!"

He ran to the door and disappeared out of sight. Some candles fell over and the room started to burn.

'_Bang_'

"C'mon Sora!" Sojiro yelled, pulling Sora with him to the exit. Everything was still shaking and more candles fell on the ground.

'_Bang_'

Sojiro pushed the door open with his shoulder, followed by Sora who was still holding Sojiro's hand. The two young fighters ran trough another hall. Finally they saw the exit that would lead them outside. They both pushed against the door causing the fresh air from outside to brush over their faces. Although they were outside, they kept running, till they arrived on a hill where they had a good sight on mountain Hieï. A big stroke of black smoke circled above the mountain. Sora looked at it, still not knowing what was happening.

"W-what happened?" Sora asked leaving her gaze on the smoke.

"I don't know…" Sojiro replied.

Though, Sojiro had a thought of what could have happened. But, until he was sure of his statement, he wouldn't tell anything to Sora. After this they both looked at the smoke, until Anji arrived holding someone in his arms. It was Houji. Anji laid him on the ground and turned his face to mountain Hieï.

"I found him just in time. He blew the whole system up… Almost everything was on fire."

Sora, who was getting more and more confused every second, still looked at Shishio's burning hideout, like she was looking for answers in the smoke. Suddenly Houji opened his eyes and sat up quickly. Nobody looked at him as they continued to look at Hieï.

"Where am I?" Houji asked looking around. "Anji! Why did you save me? Why didn't you let me die at Shishio-sama's side?"

Anji kept looking at the mountain. Sora eyes were big of disbelief and Sojiro nodded sadly. His statement was correct.

"So, Shishio-san died… And he took Yumi with him…"

Still sitting on the ground, Houji started to cry. Sora closed her eyes followed by a tear that rolled down her face. Sojiro hugged her to comfort her. He wanted to get away from this place with her. Leaving everything behind as soon as possible. It would be better for both of them.

"We should leave Sora. There's nothing we can do here anymore."

Just like Houji, Sora started to cry too. Sojiro looked at Anji.

"We're leaving now. We don't know where we are going to, but we'll see… Farewell."

He turned around, still holding Sora and they walked away.

"Everything will be okay Sora."

Sora didn't answer, though she appreciated everything Sojiro said. But the sadness that had hit her just a few seconds ago was too fresh to believe in such a thought like Sojiro's.

"_My mother… Kazumi… Shishio-sama… Yumi… All these people meant so much to me… All these people are dead… If Battousai hadn't existed I wouldn't be an orphan. I wouldn't know Kazumi, Shishio-sama and Yumi… If Battousai hadn't existed… I wouldn't feel this pain in my heart…_"

Sojiro was all she had in her life now.

"_The Battousai will die before he kills the only thing I have…_"

* * *

Sora M: (Reads chapter) "Dude, this chapter sucks big time..."

Shishio: (Pointing at chapter) "I'm dead! I thought I was your favorite anime character and now you do something like this!"

Sora M: "I didn't want you to die either, but the story must be correct so…"

Silence.

Shishio: "You don't love me anymore…" (Turns around and quickly rubs his eyes)

Sora M: "What? O c'mon Shishio-kun! I will always… are you crying?"

Shishio: "…NO! I never cry! Crying is for weaklings!"

Sora M: "I thought I saw you rub your eyes and…"

Shishio: "There was something in my eye!"

Sora M: "Yes and my big toe is the king of microwaves…"

Shishio. "What's a microwave…? Does it have a tissue?"

Sora M: (Looks at Shishio with one eyebrow rose)

Shishio: "FOR GETTING THAT THING OUT OF MY EYE!" (Runs away)

Sora M: (Turns to reader) "So… That was some big OOCness from Shishio-kun. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring. I didn't like it really. The next chapter will be better I promise. I'm going to buy some pocky's for Shishio-kun now. Pocky Power! **n.n** So, till the next chapter!" (Waves)


	27. Chapter twenty seven

**Shadow Light**

Howza! **n.n** Sora Miyara here with another chapter of Shadow Light! But first reviews!

**Another Baka:** (Big grin back)

**Daydreamer: **Hehe, thanks **n.n **I changed hart with heart. Thanks for mentioning it!

**Some Slut: **I'll continue, but it's not going to be a lemon… maybe lime **n.n**

**Philia-chan: **Not in the meaning that I want to marry with him or something (imagines that and starts to laugh). Now that's weird… No he's just my favorite anime character of all time **n.n**

**Nightcat102: **Thank you very much!... I want chocolate too! **n.n**

And here is chapter twenty seven! Enjoy!

Prev: "We're leaving now. We don't know where we are going to, but we'll see… Farewell." He turned around, still holding Sora and they walked away. "Everything will be okay Sora." Sojiro was all she had in her life now. "The Battousai will die before he kills the only thing I have…"

* * *

Weeks had passed since the death of Shishio. Sojiro and Sora stayed nearby Kyoto cause Sojiro had promised to pay a visit to the other Juppongatana. So one day they did. Thanks to some sources, they had found out that Chou worked for the police. To disguise themselves they were wearing cloaks that covered their faces, only revealing their eyes, and body till the knees. As they neared the police station Chou walked out like he had felt that someone needed him. They walked to him and Chou stopped in front of them, thinking they wanted to ask something.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" Chou asked looking at the two figures before him.

"Chou-san. Long time no see." Sojiro said smiling behind his cloak.

Chou raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you two?"

Both smiling, Sojiro and Sora pulled their cloak down to show their faces. Chou opened his mouth surprised, looked around quickly and then looked back to the two youngsters in front of him.

"What are you two doing here? They are still looking for you guys."

"Don't worry Chou, they won't catch us." Sora said.

Sora had become happier the last days and the pain of the deaths of Shishio and Yumi had gone more to the background. The fact that she and Sojiro were together and supported each other helped a lot for the both of them.

"Can we talk somewhere quiet Chou-san?" Sojiro asked.

"Sure. Follow me." He turned around and started to walk away. "We'll go to my place. I'm done with working for today."

Sojiro and Sora let their cloak cover their face again and they followed Chou. Somewhere in the centre of Kyoto they stopped at a very little house that was big enough for one person to live. Chou opened the door and they walked in. Sojiro and Sora got out their cloaks and sat down at a little table. Chou sat down too and stroked with his hand trough his hair.

"I'll be in big problems if someone discovers you two were here. But anyway, what brings you guys here?"

"Do you know what happened to the other Juppongatana?" Sora asked laying her cloak next to her on the ground.

"We already know that Iwanbo fled after the fight at the Aoiya." Sojiro informed Chou.

"Ya, that's correct. The fat guy is somewhere in the mountains. I don't think we'll see him back again."

"And what about the others?"

"Henya, Fuji, Saizuchi and I work for the government. Anji is in jail…"

"Did they caught him?" Sojiro asked.

"Na. He turned himself in. He'll be in jail for twenty five years."

"That's a long time…" Sora said. "And what happened to Kamatari?"

"He wanted to kill himself after he heard Shishio-sama was dead. But I convinced him not to do it. Now he works for the government too as a spy."

"_Poor Kamatari_." Sora thought looking at the table. "_He loved Shishio with all his heart. It must have been a big shock when he heard he was dead._"

"Where is he now?" Sora asked pulling her gaze away from the table.

"He's somewhere here in Kyoto too. I think he's still in the hospital to recover from his wounds."

"We'll pay him a visit too." Sojiro said to Sora. He turned back to Chou. "And what happened to Houji-san?"

"He killed himself in jail."

"I already thought Houji-san would do something like that." Sojiro said.

"Ya, he was really obsessed with Shishio-sama. He follows him everywhere, even into dead."

Then it was silent for a moment. Everyone was in his own thoughts till Sojiro broke the silence. He stood up and took his cloak.

"We'll leave now Chou-san." He said getting the cloak on while Sora followed his example. "We've got all the information we wanted. Staying longer then it has too can result to trouble for all of us."

Chou nodded and stood up too to open the door. "Where do you live now anyway?"

"We're travelling together." Sora said smiling.

"We don't know where we are going to yet. We'll just see." Sojiro said also smiling.

Chou opened the door. "Well, I wouldn't do such a thing. I'm fine here in this house. But hey…" He grinned. "It's your problem, not mine."

Sora laughed and stepped outside followed by Sojiro.

"We go and visit Kamatari now, and then we'll go away from Kyoto."

"Good luck with it. Watch out for the police, they are still looking for you two."

Sojiro smiled. "Thanks for warning us. Now, goodbye Chou-san!"

They both covered their face again with their cloak and walked away while Chou closed the door behind him.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Good morning miss. Could you please tell us in which room Honjou Kamatari is?"

Sojiro and Sora had arrived in the hospital. Not knowing where Kamatari was they asked a nurse who passed them in the hall. The nurse looked at them studying.

"Are you two friends or family?" Asked the nurse.

"Friends. Could we visit him please?" Sojiro asked.

The nurse still looked at them like they had done something wrong. "And what are your names may I ask?"

"_Ah crap_." Sora thought.

"I am Takato Ishida." Sojiro said. He pointed at Sora. "And this is Hikari Satoshi."

The nurse wrote the names down quickly and started to walk away. "Follow me please."

They followed her till they stopped at a door. "This is Honjou Kamatari's room. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Thank you miss." Sojiro said smiling behind his cloak.

The nurse walked away and disappeared out of sight. Sora and Sojiro both pulled their cloak down.

"Hikari Satoshi and Takato Ishida?" Sora asked with a grin on her face.

"That was the first thing that popped in my head." Smiling he laid his hand on the door. "Let's go inside miss Satoshi."

Sora hit him on his arm playfully and laughed. "Okay mister Ishida."

Sojiro opened the door. Kamatari was lying on a bed with his back at them. He pulled the blanket over his head.

"I said I didn't want to see anybody!" He yelled. "Go away!"

"Kamatari-san calm down." Sojiro said taking a step forward.

Kamatari quickly sat up and looked at them with a surprised look written on his face. His eyes were red and swollen of crying and his voice shook a little bit.

"Sojiro-chan? Sora-chan? What…?"

"We're here to visit you." Sora said walking closer to the bed with Sojiro next to her.

Kamatari rubbed his eyes and looked sadly at his knees. Sora sat down on the bed and Sojiro kept standing next to it. The silence was terrible and Sojiro asked a question.

"How long do you have to stay here Kamatari-san?"

"I leave this place tomorrow. My first day as a spy for the government will begin then."

Kamatari suddenly clinched his hands together to fists and slammed with them on his knees. Sora and Sojiro looked at Kamatari surprised.

"Shishio-sama had never accepted this! I can't work for the Meji! It feels like I'm betraying him!"

He wanted to hit himself again but Sora stopped him.

"Kamatari stop!"

"Let go of me!"

Kamatari managed to get loose from Sora's grip but Sojiro quickly held his shoulders.

"Kamatari-san! Please, calm down!"

Kamatari stopped struggling. He covered his eyes with his hands and started to cry again. Sojiro carefully let go of his shoulders and sat back.

"You don't know what I am feeling… Y-you don't know…" Kamatari said trough his hands

Sora carefully laid her hand on his knee to comfort him. "No we don't. But I don't think that Shishio-sama would appreciate it either that you just sit here and cry."

Kamatari said nothing but laid his hands back down next to him. He looked at his knees like he hoped that the solution of his problem would appear there.

"I don't want to upset you more Kamatari-san," Said Sojiro with a serious tone in his voice. "But Shishio-san is dead. You don't have to change your life for someone who isn't here in this world anymore."

Kamatari looked up. "I know you are right Sojiro-chan. And you too Sora-chan. But it's so hard to think of that when the only thing I can think about is how I am betraying Shishio-sama…"

"You aren't betraying him Kamatari-san." Said Sojiro. "You are acting weak now."

Sora and Kamatari both looked at Sojiro a little bit shocked.

"Sojiro, he…" Sora tried.

"No Sora. He is acting weak right now." Sojiro interrupted and he looked back at Kamatari. "You're acting weak while you must be strong. Shishio-san wanted you to be strong but you aren't."

Kamatari looked at Sojiro with big eyes.

"Be strong and continue living Kamatari-san. Be a spy and start your life over. Without Shishio-san."

Another silence fell down in the room. Kamatari looked away, closed his eyes and opened them again. Then he looked back at Sojiro.

"You're right. I'm acting weak. I mustn't do that." He rubbed his eyes with the backside of his hands. "Thank you Sojiro-chan for letting me realize that. I'll be a spy and start a new life here in Kyoto."

Kamatari smiled causing Sojiro and Sora to smile too.

"But enough about me now. Where are you guys going too now?"

"Travelling." Sora said.

"For ten years and then we'll see what we do." Sojiro added.

"Sounds great. Let me know when I can visit you two."

Sora laughed. "We will. Don't worry about that."

Sojiro stood up while Kamatari and Sora continued talking. He walked to the window and looked outside.

"I knew it…" He said.

"What?" Sora asked looking at Sojiro.

Sojiro pointed outside and Sora stood up. She gasped when she looked down. The building was surrounded by police men with guns. Another big group entered the building.

"That nurse has warned the police." Sojiro said turning his back to the window.

"We have to get away from here." Sora said.

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Kamatari who had stood up too and had seen the police. "They are everywhere."

"We have to be quick." He picked up his cloak and threw Sora's to her. "Put it on quickly, we can't lose time."

While he got his cloak on Sojiro turned to Kamatari again. "Sorry Kamatari-san. But we must go now. Remember what we said and we'll let you know something once in a while."

Kamatari nodded. "Don't worry about me. The only thing you have to worry about now is how to get out of here."

"We can't go trough the halls." Said Sora who had her cloak on. "We must surprise them."

"The window." Sojiro said. "We aren't that high so we can jump out of it and run. We're quick enough."

Sora nodded. The sound of running footsteps could be heard in the hall.

"Goodbye Kamatari." Sora said pulling the cloak before her face like Sojiro did.

The door went open on that exact moment Sojiro and Sora jumped out of the window. The glass shattered around them and Kamatari jumped away. One of the policemen screamed in anger and ran at the window.

"Shoot them!" He yelled.

Sora and Sojiro landed on their feet and started to run. The bullets flew around them while they ran further approaching the wall of policemen. Knocking some of the policemen unconscious to get trough they finally had a free road. The bullets chased the two fighters but didn't hit them.

"Damn that nurse for calling the police!" Sora said angry while they were still running.

"Even with our false names she didn't trust us. She probably warned the police because we were wearing cloaks and visited an ex-Juppongatana. And the police is searching for a girl and a boy around the age of 16. She had enough reason to warn the police." Sojiro explained his thoughts.

"Even these cloaks don't protect us for being discovered. We have to be more careful."

They both ran till they were out of Kyoto. The journey could begin...

* * *

Sora M: "So that was chapter twenty seven. Not really interesting either but…"

(Noise on the background)

Sora M: (Walks to the noise and sees Shishio getting things in a backpack)

Sora M: "Shishio-kun what are you doing?"

Shishio: (Closing backpack) "I'm leaving."

Sora M: "WHAT? WHY?" **O.O**

Shishio: (Pulls backpack on his back) "I can't stay with someone who hates me, so I'm leaving."

Sora M: (Dives at Shishio's legs and grabs them) "NOOOOOOO!"

Shishio: (Shaking his leg) "Let go of me!"

Sora M: (Still holding legs) "NO! I can't let you go!... You're my obsession! I have 259 images of you on my computer! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!"

Shishio: (Stops shaking) "I'm your obsession?"

Sora M: (Nods)

Shishio: (Smiles) "It's nice to hear that I am an obsession of people."

Sora M: "So… you'll stay Shishio-kun?"

Shishio: "Well I guess…Yes…"

Sora M: (Jumps up and hugs Shishio, almost breaking his back) "Thank you Shishio-kun!"

Shishio: (Slightly twitching) "It's… nothing… really…"

Sora M: (Let's go of Shishio and gets a box with pocky out her pocket) "And look what I have for you and me!" **n.n**

Shishio: "POCKY!" **n.n**

Sora M: (Opens box and gives one to Shishio) "Here ya go Shishio-kun!"

Shishio: (Smiles and eats pocky)

Sora M: (Gets a pocky too and turns to reader) "That was more OOCness of Shishio-kun! I hope you liked the chapter. Till the next one!" (Waves and eats her pocky)


	28. Chapter twenty eight

**Shadow Light**

We're almost at the thirty people! And it will go further and further... I must admit that I don't know where to stop **n.n" **

We'll just see what it turns out to be! But before chapter 28, reviews of course!

**Another Baka: **What can you possibly answer to a grin? **n.n **

**Tenken's Amour: **Thanks. And I'm not really certain about the lime. But I rated the story to T. (Which I had to do a loooooooong time ago **n.n"**)

**Daydreamer: **Yes… Yes I do. And I'm not ashamed of it! **n.n**

**cool-teen: **I will. I always stop at a moment like this, lol.

**BurntUpOldSausage: **It's no problem. And thank you again. Here, a pocky! Have two… three… o just take them all before I get hungry again **n.n **

**Ramaziel: **Thank you very much. And you're right with the no one knows Shishio thing. I'll watch out more for this kind of faults in the future. And indeed… Saito rullez! **n.n '**Again, a great story. It is strong and therefore, it deserves to live.'… You sound like Shishio when you say that **n.n**

**mikifiona: **I'm terribly sorry, but I don't get what you are trying to say…

**Mai Nguyen Trinh Nguyen: **Thank you very much!

**Funny: **HEY! Indeed I did **n.n **

**HERCULES: **I know… **n.n** I say it myself… What do you mean with is doesn't have a decent length? And don't worry, I'll continue.

And here is chapter twenty eight! Enjoy!

Prev: "Even these cloaks don't protect us for being discovered. We have to be more careful." They both ran till they were out of Kyoto. The journey could begin...

* * *

"Thank you. Have a nice day." 

The costumer, who had just bought something, passed Sora as he walked outside. Sojiro was already in the shop, waiting, looking at the food that lay before him on a wooden table.

"Excuse me sir?" Sora asked friendly to the shopkeeper. "I'm looking for the Oshikazawi restaurant, but I can't find it anywhere. Could you tell me where it is?"

The shopkeeper smiled and pointed outside. "Certainly. When you walk outside you must go to the left and…"

Now that the shopkeeper was busy with telling the directions to Sora, Sojiro quickly grabbed some food of the table and pushed it in his gi. He hide it in a way so you couldn't see the food and when he had took enough he walked out of the shop. He waited outside till Sora came out the shop too.

"And?" Sora asked when they both walked away.

"Easy. Especially thanks to your direction-diversion."

They were already two weeks away from Kyoto and traveled trough some little villages that bordered at the Wakasa Bay. Stealing food just like they had done now and sleeping outside became a part of their life. They didn't have to hide so much anymore. The villages at the Wakasa Bay were quiet and peaceful. Sojiro and Sora had thrown their cloaks away after the discovery that they didn't help them at all and only made them look more suspicious.

"Let's look what's on the menu for today." Sojiro said smiling as he sat down between the trees with Sora standing behind him and looking over his shoulder. "Tofu, rice, fish... Not bad."

"I'll search some wood." Sora said turning around.

She walked away to look for some good wood to make a fire. Sora found the wood quickly and got back to Sojiro who had put some of the food in a bowl they also had stolen. Thanks to two stones the fire began to burn and Sojiro put the bowl on it. The two youngsters leaned back and watched how the fire became bigger.

"You surely stole enough Sojiro." Sora said as she looked in the bag with the rest of the food in. "We can use it for two meals tomorrow."

"Yes, we won't pass a village again tomorrow. We'll skip breakfast and have lunch and dinner. Then the day after we'll arrive in another little village at the east-side of the Wakasa Bay where we can get some food again."

Sora looked at Sojiro and smiled. "Did you eat the map or something? It looks like you know precisely where we are and where we have to go to."

Sojiro smiled back. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Ya sure. But if you really ate the map…" Sora added teasing. "We'll have to go to a doctor to get it out. Except if you want to be called 'Map-Eater' by everyone…"

"That's a risk I will take." Sojiro said with a laugh.

He bowed to the fire and looked in the bowl with the food in. "It's almost ready, just a few more minutes. Do you want to have a piece of map with your fish or not?"

Sora hit Sojiro's arm playfully as they both laughed.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The next day…

A branch made a loud sound when Sojiro stepped on it. He and Sora were traveling trough the forest that bordered to the east side of the Wakasa Bay. They could hear the water crushing against the rocks underneath them. The two youngsters didn't walk too close to the edge. The water had made the ground weak and unstable and it would crush if they walked on it, sending them in the water that smacked against the rocks beneath.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream and they both looked around.

"AAAAH! LET ME GO!"

"What the…?" Sora said surprised.

"Let's have a look." Sojiro suggested and Sora nodded.

Quickly but silent, they ran to the place where the scream hade came from. They neared a more open part in the forest and heard more voices now. Both hiding behind a tree so they wouldn't be seen, they carefully looked at the people standing between the trees. A twelve year old girl lay on the ground, crying and protecting herself with her arms while two men stood around her.

"Please let me go!" Said the girl in a begging tone.

One of the men chuckled and looked amused at his comrade. "What do you say? We'll let her go?"

"Na, not yet." Said the other one smirking and he grabbed the girl's wrists. They girl shrieked in fear. "Let's have some fun with her first, shall we?"

Sora had enough of what she had seen already and stepped away from the tree causing the men to see her, one still holding the girl's wrist. Sojiro remained behind the tree smiling.

"_They certainly are in trouble._" Sojiro thought amused. "_Sora will defeat them easily. There's no need to help her._"

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them demanded looking at Sora.

"You don't have to know." Sora said coldly. "Let the girl go and you won't get hurt."

The man, who was holding the girl, pulled the girl up and held her with his both hands. "Who do you think you are little twit?" He asked angry. He felt assaulted by what Sora had said.

The other one didn't felt the way like his comrade did and he laughed. "You funny girl. Oh well, now we have two girls instead of one… More souls, more joy."

"I don't think so you sick bastard." Sora said.

Before the man could do something more, Sora quickly got a stick of the ground and threw it in the man's face. The man screamed and covered his face with his hands, falling on his back. The other one looked at his friend in shock, still holding his grip on the girl. Sora ran to him and hit him in the neck with her hand. She quickly pulled the girl out of the man's hands before he fell on the ground.

The girl had fainted and Sora carefully placed the girl on her back.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Sora said to the men, though she was certain that they weren't listening.

She turned around and walked back to Sojiro, who was still standing behind the tree. He looked at Sora smiling as she passed him.

"Good job Sora, they didn't saw that coming!" He said with a laugh.

Sora put up her thumb and winked. "Piece of cake. Let's continue our way and wait till this girl wakes up."

Sojiro gave her an agreeing nod as they left the two men behind them.

* * *

End of chapter twenty eight! Hope you liked it, till the next chapter! 


	29. AN

**Authors Note**

Hi dear readers! **n.n **If you want to continue reading this story you should go and search for the fic 'Shadow Light: Flames Of The Sun' (Don't ask **n.n**). A few reviewers asked me to write a sequel because the story was getting long so I did. That's the sequel, I hope everyone is happy now! **n.n**

I want to thank all the readers who reviewed 'Shadow Light'. It meant very much to me and I'm thankful for every review I got. I learned allot of you guys and I hope I'll see you again in 'Shadow Light: Flames Of The Sun'.

Till the next chapter! **n.n**


End file.
